


Touch the light

by DritaA_Clexa4ever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clexa, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Philosophy, Psychology, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 58,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DritaA_Clexa4ever/pseuds/DritaA_Clexa4ever
Summary: After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Luna, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Kyle Wick
Comments: 70
Kudos: 87





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Коснуться света](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/602401) by KristinaKreisi. 



> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

The first sounds of a bustling city, barely touching the ears of a blonde. She reluctantly opens her eyes. The blinding rays of the sun, which are desperately breaking   
through thin curtains, blind eyes. The blonde is abruptly undermined looking around. The memories of tonight filled her mind. She looks at the second half of the bed   
and sighs in relief. She falls back onto the pillow and reaches for the nightstand, taking the phone from there. Her eyes widen, from the number of missed calls and   
SMS from her friend. The blonde dials Octavia's number.

\- "Hi. Wow wow, don’t scream like that. I know, I'm sorry. I will explain everything at a meeting. No, I am at home. Via hour in my place." The blonde just received a   
hurricane of kicks from her friend.

The blonde throws the phone on the bed and sighs again. She gets out of bed and goes to the shower. This night, the girl spent very unusual for her. After leaving   
the shower, the blonde follows to the kitchen and puts down the kettle. Morning cannot begin without a cup of coffee. She sits at a table while drinking a drink,   
waiting for her friend.

Knock on the door. The blonde runs to the door opens it.

-“I swear I'll kill you!” Octavia bursts into the door, immediately scolding her friend for not responding to her SMS and calls.

\- "Sorry. I completely forgot ..."

\- "Oh, really? And what could distract you like that?" the brown-haired woman raises her eyebrows inquiringly and follows to the kitchen, starting to host and make   
herself coffee.

-“Well...” the blonde begins to stomp from foot to foot, and, biting her index finger, sat at the table, looking at her friend with guilt.

\- "Damn it, c`mon, say it friend. You owe me, for my nerves spent." Octavia sits in front of her friend and begins to drink a hot drink.

-“Okay ... well ...” the blonde runs her hand through her hair and looks at her friend guiltyly from from under the forehead.

\- "Lord, dont pull. You scare me ..." said the brown-haired woman, drilling her friend with a dark look.

\- "This night, I spent not alone ..."

\- "What?" choke-bore with coffee, screams Octavia.

-“Quiet you...” the blonde whines.

-“And with who?”

\- "I will not say. But she was damn hot." the blonde smiles slyly while drinking a sip of coffee.

\- "She?" The brown-haired woman asks, raising her eyebrows to the ceiling.

\- "Yes." The blonde smiles head over heels.

-“You are more lucky for girls than for men ... you are bisexual, behaving like kings, damn it. You can have anyone you want ... it's not fair ..." brown-haired playfully   
frowns eyebrows and takes another sip of the drink.

-“Oh just don’t have to label on me again, I slept with the girls only two or three times ... that time is not considered, I don’t remember the process." the blonde grins.

\- "OK OK. How did it all happen?"

-“Well, while you were hanging out with the guys there, I went to the counter. I sat there and here she comes up. I liked her right away. Damn beautiful, although I   
didn’t make out at the beginning of her features because of the spotlights. Well, in general, we got a little loose and drank. To here, one second, and already I don’t   
remember what happened next, we went to me ... I definitely remember that ... and I definitely remember that sex with her was simply unreal ... I haven’t had with no   
one before ...

\- "Oh my God. At least someone of us got something." Octavia sighs dreamily. - "Where is she? She gone quietly?"

-“Yeah, I woke up, and she was gone ...” the blonde even faded slightly. - "It was sex for one night, no more ..."

\- "Do you like her?" the brown-haired woman smiles.

\- "Yes. Not only because of the hot sex ... before we got to the bed, we still chatted a bit on the way home, and she was so ... I don’t know: seductive, hot, graceful. And   
I remember her green eyes and a very beautiful and velvet voice. And the emphasis. Australian looks like. I really liked her ...

-“Sounds sexy ...” the girlfriend grins.

-“Oh, fuck you ...” the blonde jokingly answers, going into the bedroom. -“Are we going to the park today?” she shouts from the room so that her friend can hear her.

\- "Yes. Raven arrives the day after tomorrow."

\- "Yes? At least someone found their happiness, unlike us."

\- "No need to say…"

***

Three days later...

\- "How did you spend time?" the blonde asks Raven. The girls went to their favorite Broadway cafe and took places in their favorite place.

\- "It was great, except for those moments where we are fighting..." the brown-haired woman sighs, tipping her head into her hands and resting on the table.

-“But, you fight all the time ...” said Octavia.

\- "That's it. You are not you if you don't fight." the blonde invigorate friend. -“By the way, where is Wick?”

-“I have no idea ... today on the plane, we had a fight with him again, and he probably went home.”

\- "Everything will be fine with you two." answers Octavia.

\- "I hope ..."

-“Hey, do you know with who our friend have sex the other day?” Octavia suddenly translates the theme. The blonde rolls her eyes.

\- "Well, begins ..."

\- "No." the friend comes to life, smiling at the top of her mouth, glancing now at the blonde, then at the brown-haired woman.

\- "Our Princess, picked up the girl in the club."

\- "Wow, again?" Raven raises her eyebrows. -“You're lucky for the girls, friend ...”

-“I told her the same thing.” said Octavia.

-“Oh, maybe that's enough ... You say so, as if I had fuck the entire female part of New York.” the blonde grins.

-“I think you're close to that.” said Octavia. The girls laughed.

-“Damn it ...” the blonde turned sharply pale, hiding her face in hands and turning to the side.

\- "What are you doing?" Raven asks.

-“See that brunette ... who just came in with her friend ...” the blonde whispers.

\- “Well, yes ...” Octavia draws out.

\- "That's her…"

\- "What?" the friends handed out in unison. The girls dropped their jaw on the table.

-“She really is ... hot.” Octavia propped her chin on hand, and began to watch the brunette.

-“Come on, don’t hide ...” Raven pushes her shoulder. - “She probably doesn't remember you.”

\- "You think?" with a touch of hope the blonde asks.

\- "Yes, a hundred percent." Raven wave off, watching the green-eyed.

-“Maybe you're right.” the blonde lowers her palms and looks at the table, not daring to raise her eyes.

-“Oops ...” Octavia straightens her back.

\- "What?" The blonde asks in a whisper.

\- “Maybe... she remembers you.” Raven said.

\- "No." the blonde snorts, keeping a look anywhere but not on the brunette.

\- "Yes. She literally looks at you." Octavia answers admiringly.

The blonde hesitantly raises gaze to the brunette and meets her gaze. The brunette sits with her friend at the table, leaning back in her chair and playfully looking at   
the girl. On her plump lips - plays a sly grin.

-“Go to her ...” Raven pushes her into the shoulder.

\- "Lost your mind?" the blonde mutters, not looking up from the brunette. -“How will I approach to her?”

-“God, need to teach you everything ...” the brown-haired woman rolls her eyes. -“Watch and learn while I'm alive.” Octavia gets up from the table, and goes to the   
counter. A minute later, comes back.

\- "Well?" the blonde raises her eyebrows, looking up from the green-eyed one.

-“I just ordered for us three lattes ... when the steward calls to pick up the order, you will go there ... if she wants you, she will follow you, and if not ... then ...” the   
brown-haired woman shrugs.

-“A brilliant plan, Watson.” the blonde snorts. -“Nothing better to come up with you can't?”

\- "But it’s much easier ... everything is ugly simple. You see, this will give a result. And then, she literally devours you with her eyes."

\- "Order No. 119." heard from the side of the rack.

\- "Go." Ray pushes her friend in the shoulder. - "Come on, go..." the blonde rolls her eyes and go for the order.

\- "Three lattes, with cinnamon and sugar free. Please." the guy holds out the order to the blonde and she moves aside to take the tubes.

-“Mmm, classic latte ...” the blonde winces, hearing a beautiful voice near her ear.

-“God ...” the blonde clutches at her chest. -“You scared me ...” the blonde thrusts the tubes into the glasses.

-“I didn’t think I would meet you again ...” the brunette leans against the counter, looking at the beautiful profile of the blonde. The riends opened their mouths and   
watched this scene.

\- "Me, too…"

\- "Probably fate." the brunette smiles and from her velvet and calm voice, Clarke's heart is gaining momentum. Clarke puts the straw in coffee and takes it out again,   
putting the tip with foam in her mouth, savoring the drink. A look of a brunette falls on a blonde's lips. The brunette smiles at the corners of her lips and reaches out   
to the blonde's lips, teasingly erasing the foam from the coffee with her thumb. Clarke freezes. -“How about reiterate?” The brunette throws her head to the side,   
looking into blue eyes.

-“Well, no ... it was only for one night.” the blonde puts the tube back into the glass.

\- "Come on, it was great. And don't tell me that this isn't so ..." the brunette leaned over to blue-eyed ear and whispered in a bass: - "because your moans told me   
otherwise ..." the blonde smiles.

-“To get me to bed, you should invite me on a date.” The blonde defiantly raises her eyebrows.

\- "A date?" Brunette raises her eyebrows in surprise.

-“Yes ... but if you don't need it, then ...”

\- "I agree." interrupts her green-eyed.

\- "Yes?"

\- "Yes." the brunette answers. -“Tell me, Clarke.” the blonde flinches, from the way the brunette pronounces her name. -“Will you agree to go on a date with me?” the   
blonde smiles.

\- "Yes, Lexa." the blonde answers right away, forcing the brunette to smile back.

\- "Then tomorrow. I'll pick you up at seven." the green-eyed winks at the blonde and begins to leave. The blonde was going to ask how she finds out where she lives,   
but: - "Don't worry. I remember your address ... oh, and put on something simple." the brunette smirks and beckoning her friend, leaves the institution, in the end   
winking at the blonde, causing her to be speechless.

Blonde longing for tomorrow. She feels inside, a sharp upheaval in her life ...


	2. Magic evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "Well, how did it go?" Friends nervously scratch their palms, watching a blonde sit down to them.

\- "Fine." Clarke responds calmly, taking a sip of the latte.

\- "What? And it's all? But, she almost undressed you on that counter, and you speak normally?" exclaims Octavia.

\- "Well, she suggested repeating." again calmly like a boa constrictor, the blonde answers.

\- "And what you?" Raven joins.

\- "I say that it was only for one night and that’s all ..."

\- “Have you completely lost your mind?” Octavia barely restrains emotions.

\- "I didn’t finished." the blonde puts a glass, and clasped her hands on the table, leaned closer to her friends. - “I said if she wants to drag me to bed, she should invite me on  
a date.” the blonde smiles slyly and sips a little drink. Friends jaw dropped.

\- "And what is she?" clearing her throat, Raven asked.

\- “I have a date tomorrow.” no longer restraining a smile, Clarke answers.

\- "Oh my God." Octavia covered her mouth with hands. - "This is my girl ... - Octavia vehemently pointed a finger at her friend and rejoices. - "Yes Yes. God, you learn quickly  
friend." the girls are laughing at the full. - “And she's really damn sexy ... what's her name anyway?”

\- "Lexa. And yes, she's damn sexy." the blonde smiles. - "Damn. We have to go." Clarke says changing in her face, looking at the wristwatch.

\- "Okay. We are leaving. Call you later." Raven answers, and leaving the building, the girls ran about their business ...

*****

The next morning, Clarke got up very excited and even slightly distracted. The blonde took a shower, had breakfast and went to work. Clarke's thoughts were fully loaded about  
future evening and she was already in anticipation of a sweet evening with a brunette.

Arriving home, the blonde begins to scour the wardrobe. It's about five in the evening, and the girl still doesn't know what to wear.

\- "Hi. No, I'm going to ... No, I don’t know what to choose, then a white light dress or a white blouse and turquoise shorts with a high waist, do you remember what we bought  
at the mall? Yes them. No, she said to wear something simple." the blonde sorting through hangers with clothes and consulting with Octavia. - "I also think that the second  
option is better. it's unknown where she will lead me, but this option is suitable for almost everything where you can simply go. that's it i decided. Yes, I worry to shit. Thank you,  
I will unsubscribe when it is all over. And I love you, bye." the blonde hangs up and smiles at the chosen one along. Great combination. A light blouse with turquoise shorts, she  
emphasizes with a light brown strap and a handbag of the same color. It spreads its hair, induces a marafet and almost seven. The girl is ready.

About seven. Doorbell. The blonde freezes at the mirror. The heart begins to gain momentum, preparing to about to break through the ribs. She sighs and quickly looks herself  
in the mirror, rushes to the door, grabbing her purse. Opens the door.

\- "Hello." the brunette smiles at her, so that in the stomach of the blonde everything is filled with butterflies. Looking at the beautiful green-eyed brunette, the blonde is  
unable to restrain smiles. Lexa looked beautiful. Black skinny pants with a high waist and a white loose tank top. This whole image was completed by a black jacket.

\- "Hello." the blonde answers warmly.

\- “You look great.” green-eyed couldn't take her eyes off the blue.

\- “You too ...” the blonde answered faintly. She turned to the door and closed it, turned back to the girl

\- "Let's go." the brunette takes the blonde by the hand and takes her out of the building. - "Sit down." The brunette opens the car door to the blonde. She was speechless. The  
car was damn expensive. Black Audi R8. The blonde still had to find out more about the brunette.

Clarke silently sits in the car. Lexa closing the car door, gets behind the wheel and starts the engine.

\- "Where are we going?" the blonde begins her interrogation.

\- “Secret, but I think you will like it.” smiles at her green-eyed. The blonde leaned back in her chair and relaxed, because the road was not close. Clarke turned in a chair a little  
on her side and resting her head on the seat cushion, with a smile examined of the beautiful profile. The blonde reached for the brunette’s free hand and twisted her fingers  
together. Lexa smiled, but didn't turn her head. The blonde smiled in response, turned her head forward and began to watch evening New York.

*****

\- "Where are we?" looking around admiringly, the blonde asks. They ride in a tunnel of trees, leaving the city.

\- "You'll see soon." the brunette smiles. Clarke admires the view that has opened to her gaze. This is a lake and a restaurant on its shore. Having parked the car, the girls get  
out and Lexa admires the blue-eyed reaction.

\- “My God ...” the blonde was unable to restrain her emotions, and a happy smile lit up her face. The girls arrived on one large lake, on the banks of which there was a  
restaurant. Everything was decorated with small garlands, giving the impression that the whole lake and its shores were covered with fireflies. The place was just magical.

\- "Like?" asks the brunette, leading the blonde by the hand to the pier.

\- "Are you kidding? I just became speechless ... I never thought that you would lead me on a date, to such a place ..."

\- "Why?" the brunette is a little serious.

\- "I don’t know ... it seemed to me that you want to get only one thing from me ..." the blonde lowers her head down.

\- "It is not true. Let's go ..." Lexa untie one of the boats and helps to the blonde get into it.

\- "This is not the end of the arrival?" the blonde raises her eyebrows, looking around. She just now noticed the same boats scattered around the lake. Many have dinner right in  
the boats, and a lamp flickers on their tables. It's amazing.

\- “This is just the beginning.” the brunette smiles. Sailing to the opposite shore, the brunette, taking out a basket of food from the boat, takes the blonde by the hand and  
drags her along the shore. Having found a good place on the shore, the brunette takes a blanket from a basket and spreads it. She takes off her jacket and throws it nearby.

\- “So our date will be here?”

\- "You don't like it?" laying down on the bedspread, the green-eyed asks.

\- "No, I like it. Very much, just, I'm a little more shocked by how romantic it all is." The blonde smiles and lies down next to the brunette.

\- “Why did you suddenly decide that I want only sex from you?” Lexa asks, pulling out glasses and wine from a basket.

\- “I even don’t know ...” the blonde sighs, lying on her back and looking at the stars. - “It seems to me that you just want me. Like in that night ... we had sex, and then you left.  
It seems to me that you’ll leave again ... but I don’t understand why to arrange all this, for the sake of one thing ..." the brunette seriously looked at the blue-eyed, and after  
blonde's words she leaned closer to her and propped her head on hand of herself, she began to speak, involuntarily moving her fingers along Clarke's stomach.

\- “Clarke ... it's not like that. The fact that I want you, is true like pure water ..." the brunette smiles, and then again becoming a little serious, continues. - “I spent a wonderful  
night with you ... and when I woke up in the morning and felt you were there ... I didn’t want to leave. I have never feel with someone so good as with you. I lay there for several  
hours and just looked at you, I didn’t want to leave. I was fascinated to see how the first rays of the sun play on your beautiful hair ..." Lexa smiles, stroking the blond curls of a  
blonde. Clarke held her breath. - “You were so truly beautiful, and for me touching you is like touching the light.” the brunette lowered her gaze below and wove their hands  
together. - “I didn’t want to leave, but I had to, because I thought you didn’t need more ... When I was packing up, I wrote my phone number on a piece of paper and put it on  
nightstand; then i removed it again and laid it down again. I didn't know what to do, and everything was decided by fate." the brunette laughed again. - “That sounds silly, but  
started a draft and blew off my number under your bed. And I was in such a hurry to work that I didn't get it out and just left."

\- “My God ...” the blonde seriously holds out. - “I couldn't even think of such a thing ...”

\- “But I really want you ...” the brunette laughs, taking the chicken burrito from the basket.

\- "Who would doubt that." the blonde laughs in response. And freezes. - “Oh God ... do you remember?” she takes food from the hands of the brunette and looks at him as the  
food of the Gods.

\- "Still would." grins at Lexa. - “I remember very well how it took you on halfway to the house to eat a burrito, and I had to run around the half of the district, hoping to find at  
least one store.”

\- “Well, you found it ...” the blonde laughs in response.

\- "This is all because my appearance played a big role, the seller was ready to close, and I built eyes to him and he sold it to me." The brunette takes a sip of wine.

\- "Really? And all this for the sake of my indomitable hunger?" the blonde raises an eyebrow in surprise. - "I couldn't even think. But burrito is really my favorite junk food. It is  
very kind of you to bring it here. I am sure that by the end of the day, I would start asking for him again." Clarke doesn't hold back a laugh and bites off a little goodies.  
\- “Thank you ...” the blonde whispered, barely audibly, looking into beautiful green eyes.

\- “You welcome  
...” the brunette also answers, taking away with her thumb the remains of the sauce on the blonde's lips. Clarke smiles and the brunette responded to her too.

Having finished her burrito, Clarke takes a sip of wine and lies down next to the brunette, leaning on her elbow.

\- “So ... tell me about yourself.” the blonde began to gently stroke brunette's beautiful hair.

\- "What do you want to know?" rising to the elbow, the brunette asks with a smile, looking into the blue. Clarke laughed.

\- "First, your last name. Where are you from. What do you work for, etc. I want to know everything about you ..." the blonde smiles again, and her blue ones sparkle with  
curiosity. Lexa grinned, but still began to answer:

\- "My last name is August. I myself am from Australia. Sydney. Um ... I have brother Lincoln. My parents, mother Anya and stepfather Telonius, also live in Sydney, and my  
brother and I in New York. - the brunette thought for a moment and again continued to answer. - "I manage the famous magazine «Sky». Rather, I created it, but I don't like  
to show it or somehow advertise. Therefore, on my behalf, my brother helps me in managing the publication. He supported me in creating and raising the magazine to the  
masses. Together, with great difficulty, we made it one of the most popular in the world. We wanted to become people with a capital letter, without parental intervention. We  
did it ..." Lexa smiles.

\- "It's great."

\- "Probably." the brunette laughs. - "Your turn…"

\- “Um ... my last name is Griffin. I myself am from Tennessee. Nashville." the blonde squinted thoughtfully at the sky. - “My parents are Abby and Marcus. They also stayed in  
Nashville. So ... um, and Marcus is also my stepfather. My father passed away when I was ten. Marcus has become a wonderful father to me, and I love him very much. I work in  
one book edition, graphic designer. I create covers for books. Well, something like this ... For a start, not bad, right?" the blonde smiles while looking into the green. The  
brunette smiles warmly in return.

\- “Completely...” the brunette lays her head on the bedspread and the blonde follows her example, and lies down so that their noses almost touch. Lexa looks seriously into  
blue eyes and gently strokes the blonde through her hair. The blonde's heart begins to froze; chest is hard to heave; and the body is covered with a pleasant herd of  
goosebumps. Lexa casts a fleeting glance at the blonde's lips, and catching her glance at herself, stretches her lips to hers. The brunette gently kisses the blonde on the lips,  
but doesn't make the kiss more persistent. She pulls away and looks into the beautiful blue eyes she smiles. - "So it means you're a cowboy?" the blonde laughed and buried  
her nose in the neck of the brunette, answered.

\- “Something like that...” the girls laughed. Lexa hugged the blonde tighter to herself, giving her her warmth. She buried her nose in the blonde's top of head, the brunette  
barely audible start.

\- “Clarke ...”

\- “Mmm ...” pours a warm breath on the brunette’s neck.

\- “Will you come with me on a second date?” just saying these words, the brunette realized how much afraid to hear the answer. What if Clarke refuses? The blonde pulled  
away from Lexa, and looked into her serious eyes.

\- "Yes, but with the condition that I choose the next place." the blonde smiles when a lightened look flashed on the face of brunette face.

\- "Agree." The brunette doesn't hold back a smile. Clarke smiles warmly in response, leans over the brunette and gently kisses her on the lips.

\- “Fine ... oh, and dress something easier ...” the girls laughed, and later continued to bask in each other's arms, enjoying the remnants of a warm evening and his lights ...


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

In the early morning, Lexa drove the blonde to the house. Everything was perfect, the girls fell asleep in each other's arms, under the night sky. On the way home, they chatted  
about all kinds of little things and laughed. Getting out of the car, the girls for a long time couldn't get enough of each other.

\- “I have to go ...” the brunette whispers softly, into the blonde’s neck, clutching the one to herself.

\- “I know ...” Clarke also answers, barely audible. She began to tickle the brunette's with nose and inhale her captivating smell. Lexa is laughing.

\- “Clarke ...” the brunette takes the blonde's face in her hands and for a second looking into her blue eyes, kissed her gently on the lips. Through a kiss smiles. - "I need to go." the  
brunette recoiled from the blonde, and gently over her fingertips along the cheek of the blonde, replied: - "Until Wednesday."

\- "Till." the blonde gives a fleeting kiss to the brunette and, smiling, leaves ...

*****

The blonde opens the door to the apartment, and throwing all the clothes on the floor runs into the bedroom and bends down under the bed. She is looking for a scrap of paper  
and her eyes widen when she sees him and reaches out with her hand to get it. A silly smile lit up on her face when she saw the brunette number on it.

An hour later, after the blonde took a shower, she dropped SMS to her friends that she was already at home. Fifteen minutes later, she received an answer that they were already  
on their way to her home. Clarke looks forward to a detailed interrogation from friends ...

After half an hour, the girls arrived at blonde’s apartment, and sitting down at the table, drinking coffee, they began to discuss the blonde’s meeting and she explained in detail how everything went.

\- “Mine God ...” Octavia draws dreamily. - “Does it seem to me or she is perfect?”

\- "It's not seem to you." the blonde grins.

\- “I certainly was thinking all kinds of things, how can your date go so far that it will never will happen and she will drag you to bed right away ... but that would be so ... and haven’t  
slept yet. In my opinion, something serious is coming. " Raven joins.

\- "Exactly. I definitely thought that you will fuck. But not like that ..."

\- "I also thought that everything would be so, but she opened to me from the other side, and I like it.

\- “And when's the next date?” translates the theme Octavia.

\- "In four days. On Wednesday." the blonde answered sadly.

\- “What took so long?” Raven asks.

\- "She has a job."

\- “Well, that's ok, the longer you don't see each other, the more acute the need for each other.” encourages her brown-haired woman.

\- "Ray says the matter. Distract a little with work." answers Octavia.

\- "Yeah."

\- "How about driving into the park, and a little unwind?" Ray changes the subject. The girls shrugged and gathered, went for a walk ...

*****

Four days passed for the girls, very painful and slow. Moreover, both didn't exchange either SMS or calls. Each was immersed in their own affairs - this helped to be distracted,  
about painful thoughts about each other.

Five in the evening. The blonde dresses for a second date. Excited like the first time. She wore gray jeans, black leather ankle boots and a black knitted blouse, securing the whole  
image with a small leather black backpack. She sighs, covers her eyes, calming her worried heart. Startled, hearing the doorbell ring. Smiles. Rushing to the door and opens it.

\- "Hi." said the blonde doesn't hold back a happy smile. Lexa smiles back.

\- "Hi." the brunette comes closer to the blonde and without saying another word, gently and sensually kisses her on the lips. She comes off hot lips and sticks with nose into the  
blonde's cheek. Whispers barely audible: - "I missed you." The blonde smiles, warming the lips of the brunette with her warm breath.

\- "Me too. Very much." the blonde kisses the green-eyed on the corner of her lips and smiles again. The brunette comes off from the blonde and holds out her car keys.

\- "You drive." the brunette doesn't hold back a smile, looking at the reaction of the blonde.

\- “Thank you ...” Clarke answers briskly, kissing the brunette on the lips. After taking her hand, led away from the building and sat in the car, the girls went on a date.

All the way, the girls told how they spent these nightmarish four days without each other. After about an hour, having left the city, the girls finally arrived at their destination.

\- “Damn ... this ... it's just unbelievable.” Brunette raises her eyebrows, looking at the view that has opened to her gaze. Clarke brought her to a huge slope, from the height of  
which, a beautiful view of the nature and the tops of New York's skyscrapers was opened. At the top of the slope were only they and the car. Golden sunset, blinding eyes and  
evening city lights.

\- "Do you like?" the voice of the blonde is heard from behind.

\- "Yes. I have never seen anything like it ..." the brunette smiles a sincere smile.

\- “Look at me ...” said the blonde the brunette turns to her and gets a flash. Clarke photographed the brunette on her camera.

\- "You took a SLR?"

\- “Yes, I wanted to capture your beauty against the backdrop of a fiery sunset.” The blonde doesn't hold back a smile.

\- “Cute ...” the brunette answers, slowly approaching to the blonde.

\- "Hey, what are you doing?" the blonde laughs when Lexa begins to strew her with kisses on the neck and sliding hand over the blonde’s hand, takes the camera from her hands.

\- "Smile, sunshine." The blonde smiles and rolls her eyes. A flash out. The brunette looks at the resulting photograph and laughs.

\- “Give me that ...” Clarke leans closer to the brunette and kisses, takes the camera back. Then breaks the kiss and takes her by hand, pulls her to the slope. Sit on the edge,  
drooping legs.

\- “I really missed you ...” the brunette begins to speak softly, looking at the sunset. The blonde's head lay on Lexa's shoulder, but from the words she heard, raised her eyes to the  
green-eyed one.

\- "Me too. It really was to say, a torture ..." the blonde smiles. The brunette smiles in response and gently covers the blonde’s lips with her own.

After about five hours, admiring the sunset together, the girls headed back home. Already at the entrance of Clarke home, Lexa spoke:

\- "Tomorrow we have a party, about one sensational article in the magazine." the brunette looked at the floor, holding the blonde's hands in hers. - "There will be a lot of people  
and I thought ..."

\- “I would love to ...” Clarke interrupts the brunette, smiling.

\- "Really?" the brunette smiles.

\- "Really." Clarke leans closer to the brunette and gently kisses. The brunette smiles again when she feels the blonde's hot lips on her neck and behind her ear. The brunette puts  
her hands on blue-eyed hips and presses her tighter. Catches her kiss with lips and touches with sharp teeth of her ear, biting her earlobe. The blonde makes a soft moan.

\- “If you don’t leave now ...” breathing heavily, whispers Lexa in ear of the blonde. - “I swear it will end on the hood of my car ...” the blonde grins and looking up from the  
brunette’s warm lips, steps back.

\- “Then until tomorrow ...” the blonde smiles.

\- "Till tomorrow. Oh, and put on something evening dress." the girls are laughing. Clarke gives a kiss to the brunette, opens the door and goes home.

*****

\- "What? Again without sex? If everything the way you tell us, then I’m at a loss as to how you two hold back. You made a vow, or entered a monastery and became a nun ... I don’t  
understand ..." Octavia grumbles lying on her back on the bed, gesturing violently with her hands.

\- “What to who ...” the blonde rolls her eyes, flopping down on the bed next to her friend. - “Ray, are you going to the party with us?”

\- “No, Wick called me out on a date. This is strange, huh?" Without taking her eyes off the phone, the friend answers, waving her hand.

\- "Wow. Why is it strange? You’ve been together for two years, a date shouldn’t cause you any strangeness." meets Octavia.

\- “No, just ... he disappears all the time somewhere, as if hiding something ... suddenly  
cheating on me, and tries to make amends to himself ...”

\- “Wow ...” Clarke raises her eyebrows.

\- “Do you hear yourself?” Wick? Is cheating?To you? Ha, never. He loves you ... and in general, you revised the series ..." Octavia answers.

\- "You think?" Raven bites her lip.

\- "Sure." In unison answer friend.

\- "Okay." Raven gets up and follows to the exit from the bedroom. - "Tell me how the party went."

\- “And you how a date.” Clarke answers, smiling at her friend. -  
\- "Good luck." the brown-haired woman waves her hand and leaves.

Clarke gets out of bed and wearily trail to the closet. She opens the doors of the wardrobe, and starts fingering the clothes with her fingers.

\- "What to wear? What are you will wear?" continuing to scour, the blonde asks her friend. She lying on the bed and looking at the ceiling, answers:

\- “That black dress that we bought in the center.”

\- “Damn, what should I wear?” The blonde scratches the back of her head. Friend flips on her side and her eyes light up.

\- “Wear something that makes Lexa speechless, and this time, she definitely fuck you ...” the blonde laughed.

\- “God, you damn pervert ...” Clarke pulls out a white, tight-fitting dress to knees and with a deep neckline and open back. She turns to her friend. - "What do you think?"

\- “Not only Lexa will want you in this.” Octavia laughing. - "Exactly what is needed…"

*****

\- “The music is playing so loud ...” Octavia shouts in the blonde’s ear, looking around the room.

\- "That's for sure." shouts in response the blonde. A waiter with a tray and drinks comes up to them. Clarke takes the first two glasses that fell under her arm, and hands one to her  
friend. - "Take it."

The brown-haired woman drains the glass in one gulp, and with a glance outlines a handsome man at the other end of the hall.

\- “Um ... you're having fun, and I'll go ... on the horizon is a playboy.” Octavia straightens her breast with hands and shaking her hair, storms the guy.

\- “Good luck ...” the blonde says under her breath, and takes a sip of the drink.

\- “Hi ...” Clarke flinches, feeling warm hands on her waist and her beloved voice near her ear.

\- “Hi ...” the blonde replies, turning with face to the brunette. In Clarke face began to play a cheeky smirk when she noticed how brunette eagerly absorbs her. - "Like?" The blonde  
smirks, seeing that the brunette barely looks away from her chest.

\- “Very ...” Lexa smiles, kissing the blonde on the lips. She presses herself closer to her, wandering with hands along her back. Clarke shudders when she feels the brunette's warm  
fingers on bare skin. From every touch, the blonde feels as if someone is missing electronic discharges all over her body. Turns her on.

\- “Mmm ...” the blonde moans with displeasure when Lexa breaks away from her lips and takes out the ringing phone from her purse. The brunette looks at the phone and frowns.

\- "Sorry, baby." She quickly kisses the blonde on the lips. - "This is about work. I will come soon." and leaves the hall.

Clarke sighs, stomping on the spot, and then, casting a glance towards the bar counter follows there. Shows gesture to the bartender so that he poured her. The first glass went  
on the move. Brunettes are gone for about twenty minutes, and Clarke begins to get bored.

\- "Why so sad?" a female voice is heard from the side. Clarke turns her head to the side, and sees a beautiful red-haired girl in front of her.

\- "Is nothing." smiling blonde in response. Drinks another sip of the drink.

\- "What's your name?" the redhead smiles.

\- "Clarke." the blonde answers.

\- "And me, Sarah." the girl gestures to the waiter that he would pour more. - “Are you alone here?”

\- "With a friend."

\- "Do you want to dance?" the girl pulled her palm to Clarke's hand, and began to wander with her fingers along her wrist.

\- “She doesn't want to.” a sharp tone is heard behind the blonde's. The brunette calmly gave a look on redhead and taking Clarke by the hand drags away.

\- "Hey, what wrong with you?" the blonde frowns when they left the club.

\- "Nothing. I'm just tired ... uh, can we go?" The brunette takes out the keys and opens the car.

\- "Okay." squinting, Clarke answers.

\- “Come to me ... or if you don’t want to ... I'm just really tired.” asks Lexa. She's a little scattered.

\- "Let's go to you." the blonde calmly answers and gets into the car.

To the house of Lexa, the girls rode in silence. Only occasionally did Clarke glance at the serious brunette. This bothered her.

Lexa lives in the city center, in a huge loft. Having risen to the floor, the brunette lets the blonde into the apartment.

\- "Settle. Feel at home ..." the brunette also calmly answers and follows to the kitchen. Clarke walks deep into the house and examines the room with interest. Everything is very  
stylish, modern and beautiful. Huge windows overlooking the central park. Huge living room combined with the kitchen. Dim lighting and pleasant smells floating somewhere in  
the air.

Clarke turns her head to the side, watching as the brunette nervously fumbles in the kitchen. The blonde approach to the brunette.

\- "What was it?" the blonde asks seriously. Lexa continues to stand with her back to Clarke, hands resting on the sink.

\- "What exactly?" the brunette pretends not to understand what she’s talking about.

\- "What was in the club." the blonde comes even closer to the brunette from the back. She leans closer that the brunette turns her head slightly to the side to meet the lips of the  
blonde. Clarke whispers faintly: - “Are you jealous?” The brunette snorts and turns back. - "Tell me?" the blonde bends even closer, whispering hot-eyed lips near the ear of a  
green-eyed one. She swallows.

\- “Yes ...” Lexa answers barely audibly. Clarke smiles.

\- "Why?" all the same tone, the blonde asks. Lexa squeezes the sink stronger under her fingers. She covers her eyes and whispers softly:

\- “Because you are mine ...” the blonde hesitated and was taken aback when Lexa sharply turns to face her and presses the blue-eyed into the counter opposite.

Lexa grabs the blond’s face in her hands and roughly digs into her lips. Pushing the tongue deeper and simultaneously wandering his hands on the blonde's back, feeling for  
lightning. Shrouded in passion, the brunette tears the dress on the girl and throws it to the side, leaving her in one underwear.

She breaks away from the blonde’s heated lips, and teasingly licks lips, begins to kiss the blonde’s neck. The blonde begins to moan, feeling Lexa's sharp teeth on her skin. Clarke  
barely holds her balance, clutching at the bar with all her might. Legs give way; the heart pulsates even in the temples; blood gets hotter.

Lexa, feeling that the blonde is barely standing on her feet, the brunette grabs her hips sharply and places her on the bar. She stretches her arms along the back of the blonde,  
reaching the fastener of the bra - and with one gesture removes it. Going down with the hot tongue around the neck and below, the brunette begins to kiss the blonde's chest.  
The blonde no longer moans softly, clutching the table under her hands tighter.

The brunette smirks, feeling the blonde curving in her arms. She kisses and bites her chest, teasingly circling the nipple with a hot tongue. She hears a moan. She goes down below,  
reaching the most desirable point. Kisses and slightly bites through the fabric of panties. She feels that the blonde is already on the edge ...

\- “Damn ...” Clarke growls, watching and feeling Lexa tease her, leading her tongue along the most sensitive center. The blonde can't restrain groans, and bends to meet the heated  
tongue of the brunette.

Lexa breaks away from the desired place, and rises above again kissing the blonde on the lips, biting her lip and pushing tongue, roughly wandering along her. Strongly squeezes  
the hips of the blonde in her arms, causing her to moan on her lips ...

\- “Lexa ... God ... don’t pull ...” the blonde moans through the brunette’s greedy kisses. She arches again and hugs the brunette at the waist with legs, pressing her tightly.

\- "What?" Lexa whispers in the blonde's ear. She bites behind the ear and descends with a hot tongue below, causing a wave of goosebumps throughout the blonde's body.

\- “I beg you ...” the blonde whispers in the Lexa's ear. Lexa smiles near her ear and turns her face to herself, kisses her rudely again. The blonde freezes on brunette’s lips when she  
feels fingers inside ...

The shocks were rough and intense, causing the blonde to bite her lips in blood to restrain loud moans. And still the silent pleas, barely reached to the brunette. Lexa continues to  
wander her tongue around the blue-eyed nipples, and enjoy her sweet torment.

The brunette covers the lips of the blonde with her own, biting her lip. Whispers on the lips, not stopping to insert fingers into the blonde, accelerating the rhythm and becoming  
more rude ...

\- “You ...” the brunette feels the blonde’s body begin to shudder and her muscles tighten around her fingers. -“Mine ...” bites her neck again, squeezing a loud moan from the  
blonde. The last shocks and the body of the blonde went limp in the green-eyed hands. Lexa puts her fingers to her lips, erotically running her tongue over them, and then leans  
toward the blonde’s ear, who trying to regain her breath, and whispered faintly: - “Only, my ...”


	4. My Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Clarke wakes up from the first warm rays of the sun that freely penetrate through the huge windows of the loft. Opens eyes. Blinking, waving eyelashes and smiling. Feels a quiet breathing nearby and be touched. The green-eyed brunette is sleeping peacefully on her stomach and is quietly breathing to the other side of the bed. Clarke turns to her side and propping head in her hand, begins to weightlessly move with fingers on back of green-eyed. From the brunette no reaction. On Clarke face stretch a malicious smirk and she leans lower, touching the brunette's shoulders with warm lips. Lexa's body tenses and run goosebumps. The blonde barely touching the brunette's skin with her lips rises higher and kisses her neck.

\- "Mmm ..." is heard a satisfied and sleepy moaning the brunette in the pillow. Clarke smiles again and continues to kiss the brunette on the neck, reaches out her free hand under the covers, located between the green-eyed legs. The brunette already squeezes the fabric of a sheet in her fingers and literally creaks her teeth in pleasure. Closing her eyes and twisting the cloth a sheet under her fingers, the green-eyed begins to moan when the blonde begins to accelerate her movements and wander with a hot tongue along her ear, gently nibbling him.

The last push and the body of the brunette relaxes. Clarke kisses the girl again near the ear, barely audible whispers:

\- “Good morning ...” the brunette smiles into the pillow. She rolls onto her back and turns the blonde under herself, hanging over above.

\- “Good morning...” the brunette smiles again and kisses the blue-eyed on the lips. The blonde can't get enough of the pleasant weight of the brunette’s hot body, and presses her  
tighter. Smiles and kisses on the lips. - “I probably have to get used to such sweet awakenings ...” Lexa says with smile

\- “I think so ...” said the blonde with smile, the brunette smiles back and starts gently stroking her blond curls.  
\- “I like it when you can be so ...” Clarke suddenly begins, looking tenderly at the green.

\- "Which one?" the brunette smiles.

\- “Such as this night ... coarse and tender at the same time ... I fucking like it ...” the blonde gently removes the strand that has fallen of brunette behind the ear. Smiles.

\- "Yes?"

\- "Yes." laughing blue-eyed.

\- "Does it turn you on?" the brunette slyly smiles.

\- "Very much…"

\- “Good ...” Lexa kisses the blonde tenderly on the neck. - “Never do that again ...” the brunette looks more seriously into blue eyes.

\- "How?"

\- “Don't flirt with others ... I don't like this ...” Lexa strokes the light strands, wrapping them around her finger.

\- "Ok." Clarke calmly answers. - “Never again ...”

\- “I was so furious when I saw how you smiled at her and ... calmly reacted to her touch, while my blood was boiling in my veins ...” the brunette sighed. - “I don't want to experience that anymore ...”

\- “Sorry ...” the blonde draws the brunette to herself and gently kisses her on the lips.

Basking in bed for a while, Lexa starts to get up.

\- “I need a shower ...”

\- “And I'll go make some coffee ...” the brunette smiles and kisses the blonde on the lips, going to the shower. Clarke breaks into a smile and stretches out on the bed, gets up. Looks for a loose T-shirt and some shorts in the brunette’s dresser, puts on clothes and goes to the kitchen.

\- “What the...” the blonde freezes, seeing a guy fumbling in the kitchen. How did he come in?

\- “Oh, hi ...” the guy smiles sweetly, continuing to pour water into the bottle.

\- “H-hi ...” the blonde holds up her eyes, squinting.

\- “I'm sorry ... um, I'm Lincoln ... Lexa's brother ...” he explains, waving his hand. Clarke nods understandingly.

\- “Now it’s clear ...” the blonde smiles.

\- “And you must be Clarke ... her girlfriend, right?” Link spins a bottle of water and goes to the exit. Clarke froze and silently simply nodded. - “Great ...” the guy smiles and opens the front door. Clarke raises her eyebrows in surprise, seeing the pale Octavia near the threshold.

\- "Octavia?"

\- “Hi ...” she holds hand on her mouth. Then she examines her friend from the doorway and smiles slyly showing a thumb. The blonde rolls her eyes.

\- “She's feels not good ... she went over a bit.” - the guy explains.

\- "Take her to my home, let her sleep ..." the blonde is looking for her handbag in the apartment and finding it she takes out the keys and throws them to the guy.

\- "Good…"

\- “I hope she is able to pronounce the address?” the blonde asked.

\- “I think so ...” the guy smirks. - "Bye". the guy winks and closes the door. 

The blonde puts her palm to her forehead and sighs. - "Oh the onion grief ..."

\- "What are you muttering there?" leaving the shower, the brunette asks. Clarke turns around and sees a charming green-eyed in a towel. As droplets of water slowly flow down her hair, dripping onto the floor. In the blonde's mouth, everything was dry, and the blood in her veins began to boil. Lexa smirks. - "Does it turn you on too?"

\- “ From half turn ...” the blonde replies right away, raising her eyebrows and eagerly looking at the green-eyed one. - “Your brother came in…”, having already cleared her throat, the blonde begins walking into the kitchen and putting down the kettle.

\- "I see ..." the brunette sits down at the table and bites off a piece of apple that lies in the saucer.

\- “He called me your girlfriend ... that's weird, right? Or not?" The blonde asks absently, leaning her hips on the counter

\- "Weird?" raises Lexa's eyebrows. - "In my opinion, no." she gets up and comes close to the blonde, so that she acutely smells the shower gel; the moisture in her body; hot breath near the lips. - “Clarke...”

\- “Mmm ...” the blonde smiles.

\- "Tell me ..." the brunette gently kisses the blonde on the forehead, and whispers barely audibly: - "Will you be my girlfriend?" Clarke blurts in a happy smile.

\- “Yes ...” she gently kisses the brunette on the lips.

\- “Now this is not weird, is it?” Lexa smiles giving another tender kiss on the lips, which begins to develop into a more passionate one.

\- “Damn ... if you don’t back off now, then I'll will take you right here ...” the blonde says, in a low voice.

\- "What's stopping you?" smiling brunette kissing a blonde near her ear. - “This didn't stop me ...” she slips her hand along the belly of the blonde and goes down below, teasingly pressing on the sensitive point through the thin fabric of the shorts. The blonde emits a strangled groan on the green-eyed lips. Clarke grabs the brunette’s palm and directs her to where she most wants to feel her. - "Good girl ..." the brunette whispers softly in the lips of a blue-eyed ...

\- “I take your clothes for a while?” spinning in place in the clothes of a brunette, Clarke asks. - “It's just that some one tore my dress to pieces this night ...” the blonde grins.

\- "Of course ..." biting her lip, answers with a smile, green-eyed watching the blonde.

\- "Let's go somewhere?" begins Clarke, sitting on her knees to the brunette and hugging her neck.

\- “Where do you want?” the brunette takes a sip of coffee, and with the other hand holds the blonde at the waist.

\- “Well, I don’t know ...” Clarke shrugs. - “Anywhere, only with you ...” the blonde smiles and kisses her on the lips.

\- "Today, probably, it will not work. I have an appointment a meeting on work at four ..." the brunette removes a lock of blond hair from face of blue-eyed face and gently kisses her forehead. - "Sorry, sun ..."

\- “Okay ...” the blonde became a little sad. Lexa smiles and kisses her neck; in the nose; in the lips. The blonde begins to smile again.

\- "Tomorrow I will be all yours ..."

\- “I want you to be mine always ...” the blonde replies more seriously, looking into the green ones. The brunette is smiling.

\- “I am already yours ...” the brunette kisses the blue-eyed on the lips. - "But you also need to share with others." already laughing, whispers in the lips of the blonde Lexa.

\- “Yeah ...” the blue-eyed laughs. - “Then I'll go. Octavia moving away from alcohol, which means that maybe half of the apartment is already vomited." the girls laughed.

\- "Let me throw you up." the girls get up and taking things from the nightstand, went to the exit ...

*****

\- "Octavia? Are you here?" the blonde shouts from the doorway of the apartment, throwing her handbag on the table. Unpleasant sounds come from the toilet. Girl cleans the  
stomach. - “Here ...” the blonde sighs and follows into the kitchen.

\- “Clarke, is that you?” Raven's voice is heard from the toilet.

\- "Yes." the blonde answers, pouring water into the kettle.

\- “She has not departed from the toilet for an hour now ... what did she drink?” Raven is already entering the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

\- "Lot of sorts of nasty things." Octavia answers already, coming in next and sitting down at the table. Pale as chalk.

\- "Who would doubt that." picks up Raven. Octavia rolls her eyes, puts her hand to her forehead.

\- "My head is cracking."

\- “Here ...” the blonde holds out the pill to her friend and a glass of water. - "Have a drink. It will become easier." the girl takes the pill and water from the hands of her friend and begins to drink. 

\- "So ..." already smiling slyly, the brown-haired woman begins. - "How did everything go?"

\- "What exactly?" Ray asks, looking at the blonde, then at the brown-haired woman.

\- “Today is Lincoln ... the brother of Lexa.” Octavia focuses on the name of the brunette and raises her eyebrows, continues. - “He drove me here, but along the way we jumped into the simply awesome loft of a brunette, and do you know who I saw there? Our girl. In Her clothes ..." Clarke laughs and rolls her eyes.

\- "Yah?" Ray raises her eyebrows. - “God, did that really happen ...” the girls laugh.

\- “And more than once ...” the blonde raises an eyebrow, and begins to make coffee.

\- “I crave details ...” Octavia answers excitedly.

\- “Oh, and me too ...” the girls sharpen their ears.

\- "What else. But it will be enough for you to know that was more than once in one night ..." Clarke smiles slyly.

\- “My God, Lexa recouped for all the time that you didn’t give her, right?” begins Octavia. The girls laughed.

\- "Ray, what is it with you?" the blonde sharply translated the topic when something brilliant fell to her eye. The girl's eyes widened and Clarke covered her mouth with her hands. - "Oh my God…"

\- “Damn it ...” Octavia's jaw fell off. Raven smiles at thirty-two a tooth and raises her ring finger.

\- “He made me an offer ...” Raven laughs, watching the reaction of her friends.

\- “It can't be ...” the blonde, with widened eyes, sticks to her friend’s hand and looks at the ring with admiration.

\- “He was so withdrawn precisely because he was preparing for this moment ... did everything possible so that I wouldn’t guess.” laughs Ray. - "Girls ... I'm so happy ..." the girl begins to cry with happiness.

\- “Oh dear ... and we are so happy for you ...” Octavia draws out. Girls hugging.

\- "Well, when is the wedding?" asks the blonde.

\- "I don’t know yet, maybe in a couple of months. There is so much to do ..."

\- "We will help." smiles Octavia.

\- “I'll tell Lexa about it.” the blonde takes out the phone.

\- “Did you tell her about us?” Octavia raises an ironic eyebrow.

\- "Of course." Clarke answers, as if she had heard the most stupid question in the world.

\- “Ok be quiet ...” the blonde whines, leaving the kitchen. Beeps are coming. The blonde is still laughing, rejoicing for her friend. Beeps again. Silence. - "Hello?"

\- "Who is it?" heard on the other end of the tube. Clarke's heart stopped. Someone's female voice picked up Lexa's phone.

\- “Ah, can i speak with Lexa?” Clarke asks in a trembling voice.

\- "Um ... she's in the bathroom ..." the girl was silent for a while, and after: - "Who is it?"

\- "None. Excuse me." the blonde abruptly hangs up. She is shaking all over; the heart literally froze; the body was filled with lead. Eyes begin to hurt from the coming tears. Clarke throws the phone to the floor and falls back against the wall, slowly moving down.

\- "Hey, what is it?" sits opposite the blonde Octavia. The blonde is silent blindly looking forward. A tear rolls down her cheek. - "Clarke?" the blonde gently shakes her friend by the shoulders. The blonde tears her gaze from the wall, and looking at her friend, she faintly whispers:

\- “She has someone ...”


	5. I need only her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry my English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "Oh, I will take your t-shirt? Mine seems to have come to an end ..." leaving the bath, the brunette begins to speak.

\- "Yes." the friend answers uncertainly, holding the phone of Lexa in hands. - “Um ... someone called you here.” Girl ... um, and she seemed to be confused ..."

\- "Girl?" The brunette asks. She thinks whoever it could be, and thinking in horror, she puts her hand to her lips. - “God ... it's probably Clarke ...”

\- "Clarke? Why is it you haven't signed her?" the friend exclaims, raising her hands. - “Damn, you better talk to her. I think she didn't understand the situation correctly ..."

\- "Wath do you mean?" taking the phone from her friend’s hands, Lexa asks.

\- “I said you were in the bath. Imagine yourself thinking that if another girl picked up your girlfriend phone and said that she were in the bath ..."

\- “God ...” the brunette sighs, putting her hand to her forehead.

\- “Why didn't you sign her?”

\- “We haven't exchanged numbers yet ...”, the brunette replies, biting her lip in a panic.

\- "You are already together, how much? Two weeks? And you don't have each other's numbers? God, friend, you are completely behind the times ..."

\- “Oh, shut up ...” the brunette jokingly curses. Friend laughed.

\- “How then did she find out your number?” the girl suddenly raises a questioning eyebrow.

\- "No idea." the brunette looked at the wristwatch. - "We have to go, a meeting soon. Quickly to the cafe and go."

\- "Okay. Oh, wait ... I forgot my purse." The brunette sighs ironically and they go out. - “You don't want to call her?”

\- “No, I'd rather come and explain everything to her, something tells me that she won't want to talk to me on the phone ...”

*****

\- “God, why did you decide that she had someone?” sighs Octavia, cutting a thousandth circle in the bedroom of a friend.

\- "There the girl picked up the phone and said that Lexa in the bath ... what else could you think in such a situation?" the blonde sniffs, a tambourine something in a blanket.

\- “Oh, that doesn't mean anything yet. You cannot draw conclusions based on one fact." Ray said, sitting down on the bed and comfortingly stroking the blonde hair.

\- “God ... I won’t survive if she has someone ... I won’t stand it ...” Clarke whispered faintly, closing her eyes and holding back tears.

\- "Even if she have someone as ... you think. You'll find yourself another ... maybe not so sexy, perfect ...” Rey looked up at Octavia, who was thinking out loud, and menacingly drilled her eyes. Octavia turned pale. - "Well, in general, you will find another ..."

\- “I don't need another ...” the blonde mutters under her breath. - "I need her…"

\- “God ...” Ray gasped understandingly ...

\- "What?" Octavia raises her eyebrows, looking at the brown-haired woman.

\- “You don't see?” Shows her hand on a blonde. - “She loves her ...” Ray pats her friend's head. - "God ..."

\- “Oh, baby ... sorry, I didn’t know ...” Octavia creeps to her friend, kissing her on the top of her head. The girls are very worried about her friend and at the same time happy that she fell in love. - "Everything will be fine, you will talk and find out everything. I'm sure Lexa would never have done this to you."

\- "I want to sleep." the blonde only answers, wrapping herself more tightly in the blanket.

\- "Ok. Sleep, and we need to go. When you wake up, call. Okay?" getting up of bed, asks Ray.

\- "Okay." the blonde answers quietly and closes her eyes when the girls left the apartment. Clarke was no longer trying to restrain her sobs ...

*****

\- "Lexa. Damn you, go to her." Suddenly a friend starts abruptly, putting a glass of coffee on the table, and drilling her friend with a reproachful look.

\- "What?" as if waking up from a dream, the brunette asks, casting a glance from a blind spot, at her friend.

\- "Go to her. You can’t think of anything else except her." friend leans closer to the brunette. - “And then, from you in this state, there will be no use ... and I will figure it out myself ... and then there will be Robert from the fourth section ... I will have something to do ...” the girl smiles. Lexa is looking seriously at her friend.

\- "You think?"

\- "Sure. Oh, and better take something tasty that she loves ... or just something that she loves ... you need to warm her up. Suddenly she will be angry ..." the girl smiles at her friend.

\- "Okay ... You're right ..." Lexa finishes her coffee and gets up from the table.

\- "Well done." encouraging winks friend, brunette.

\- “There will be problems, call me right now ... or Lincoln. OK?"

\- OK. - the girl smiles.

\- “Oh.” The brunette turns back to her friend. - “Do you know where burritos are being sold here nearby ...”

*****

Clarke is rushing about in bed; sleep is not in one eye. She sighs and sluggishly gets up from under a warm blanket, and weaves into the kitchen. She puts a kettle. Startled when she hears the doorbell. Sighs and languidly weaves into the corridor.

\- “I'm coming ...” the blonde also screams languidly when the doorbell starts to annoy her. Opens the door. Stiffens.

\- “Hey ...” the brunette smiles awkwardly and enters the apartment without asking. Clarke again hovers, raising her eyebrows, but still closes the door and silently follows the kitchen. She sits on a stool and looks blankly at the floor. 

\- "You called?" The brunette begins uncertainly, laying the bag on the table and squatting across from Clarke.

\- “Aha...” the blonde says distantly.

\- "Sorry, everything turned out so stupid ..."

\- "Who was that." sharply interrupts the brunette, Clarke, looking at the green-eyed.

\- "Luna." the brunette immediately answers.

\- "Who?" The blonde asks more lively.

\- “Luna ... she is my best friend. We have been friends since childhood ..." Lexa bites her lip, and reaches out to the blonde's face. Clarke sighs in relief and closes her eyes, smiles.

\- “God ... I'm such a fool ...” the blonde barely restrains sobs, wrapping her face in her hands.

\- “You are not a fool, it just happened ... although you are a fool because you thought that I could cheat on you ...” the brunette replies a little more seriously.

\- "A some kind of nightmare." Clarke sighs. The brunette smiles and wipes the tears from the cheek of the blonde. - "Why did she pick up the phone?"

\- “Well, she’s so ... passionate and curious ...” the brunette laughs. - "I just ruined my shirt, and two hours later the meeting was supposed to start, and I was just at her place to pick it up. And while I was trying to wipe the shirt off, you called, she raised ... she herself was confused." Lexa doesn't hold back a laugh, remembering the pale face of her friend. - "It was stupid."

\- "Hell yeah ... my heart sank in the heels ..."

\- “Sorry ...” the brunette smiles and reaches lips with blue-eyed lips.

\- "And why did she pick up, knowing that I was calling." suddenly comes off the lips of brunette Clarke.

\- “Because she didn't know ...” Lexa sighs. - “Your number was not in my phone.”

\- “God, for sure ... we didn’t even record the numbers ...” the blonde laughs.

\- “How did you find out my number?” Remembering the question of a friend, clarifies Lexa.

\- “I found that scrap of paper with your number under my bed.” the blonde doesn't hold back a smile.

\- “Oh, how sweet ...” Lexa smiles and kisses the blonde on the lips.

\- "So, let's write the numbers in the phone ..." the blonde takes out her phone.

\- "Great idea." Lexa takes out her phone and starts dialing something.

\- "What are you writing there?" peering into the brunette’s display, Clarke exclaims.

\- “I am signing you ...” Lexa smiles.

\- "Like a sun?" the blonde raises her eyebrows.

\- “Yes, you are my sunshine, my little ray of light ...” Lexa kisses the blonde on the nose and inhales the scent of her skin.

\- “Fine ...” the blonde smiles slyly and erases the first name.

\- “Hey, why the Bullseye?” exclaims the brunette, frowning playfully eyebrows.

\- “Because your eyes are like little green apples ...” the blonde laughs. - “Oh, or I'll call you My Raccoon ...”

\- "No way. I am against ..." the brunette frowns again playfully. - “And why a raccoon?”

\- “You frown so sweetly like a raccoon ...”

\- “Have you seen the raccoons frowning?” smiling green-eyed.

\- “No, but looking at you, I saw ...”

\- "Enough ... just write Lexa. the brunette smiles.

\- "Okay." Clarke smiles back, and writes Lexa. - "Are you satisfied?" asks the blonde, poking the screen into the brunette's face.

\- “Yes ...” brunette smiles, and pushing her hand away with the blonde's phone, kisses her on the lips again.

\- “Mmm ...” Clark comes off the brunette’s hot lips. - "What does it smell?" already turning her head, the blonde asks. Lexa smiles and gets up reaching for the package.

\- “Luna advised me suck up to you if you get angry and buy something that makes you softer ...” the brunette takes the burrito from the bag and hands it to the blonde. Clarke   
laughed and took the goodies.

\- "Your friend is fine fellow." the blonde smiles and licks her lips, clings her teeth to the food. Lexa is touched, watching the blonde gobble up the goodies. “Oh, so fine ...”

Having finished their coffee and chatted a little, the girls get up from the table. Lexa approaches the blonde and begins to kiss, wandering hands over her beautiful body.

\- “Not now ...” the blonde whispers in her lips, smiling.

\- "What? Why?" Lexa asks touchily, kissing the blonde again on the neck and below.

\- “I want to sleep ...”

\- "Are we at that stage of relationships where sex needs to be planned in advance?" the brunette smirks.

\- “No, but I'm really tired.” Clarke backs away from the brunette, and holding her hand pulls into bed.

Girls plop down on the bed and wrapped themselves in a blanket, snuggle together more tightly. Clarke laid her head on the brunette's chest, and the brunette, in turn, hugged the blonde even tighter.

\- "You probably kidding me?" The green-eyed grins, feeling Clarke breathing in her neck, and calls out a herd of goosebumps all over her body.

\- "Not at all." the blonde answers and smiles.

\- “It's still day, what will you do at night when the dream will not be in one eye?” the brunette asks quietly, wrapping her nose in blond hair.

\- “Oh, believe me ... I will find what to do ...” the blonde smirks slyly, closing her eyes and falling into a dream ...

Lexa wakes up from some kind of noise. Noises of water coming from the shower. Looks around. Clarke is not here, and only some sounds are heard, reminiscent of singing, coming from the bathroom. Lexa smiles ...

\- “Mmm ...” the blonde groans pleasantly, feeling a naked and hot body pressed against her back. A brunette kisses a blonde near her ear; slips lips on a neck; gently bites shoulders. Clarke makes a contented moan ... Lexa sharply presses the blonde into the wall, and begins to slide thin fingers along the blonde's elastic abdomen, slipping below and placing her hand where she wants most ...

\- "Sleep is not in one eye?" The brunette whispers cunningly, in the blonde’s ear. Clarke feels the brunette’s warm fingers teasingly massage the sensitive center. Clarke closes her eyes, and rests her forehead against the tile, holding the brunette's hands in the arms. Lexa reaches with one hand to the blonde’s breast and begins to squeeze it in her palm, causing another strangled moan from blue-eyed lips.

Clarke bites her lip and starts to moan loudly when she feels the brunette pushing harder on the clitoris. She gives in to hips in the ass, closer to the brunette, Lexa again presses her against the wall. 

\- "Mmm" the brunette also whispers. Inhales the pleasant aroma of blonde skin, which is even more acute, from the moisture of her body under massive jets of water.

\- "Not in one ..." the blonde answers barely audibly.

Clarke screams softly when the brunette abruptly enters her, making the jerks faster and rougher. She presses the blonde to herself, crushing her breasts in her palm and calling out loud moans of pleasure, breaking off the blonde's open lips ...

The brunette doesn't slow down, but only faster and tougher begins to enter the blonde, turning her face to the side, closer to lips. She breathes heavily near blonde's ear,   
transferring the hot warmth of lips to her cheek, kissing the corner of blonde's lips ajar, without slowing down. Clarke starts to moan loudly, feeling that she is approaching   
discharge ... 

\- “Shhhh ...” the brunette hisses in her ear and freezes, not giving the long-awaited blue-eyed discharge. Clarke is no longer able to endure, her body is slightly shaken,   
demanding only one. She turns with face to the brunette. Lexa smiles and presses the blonde against the wall again, kisses her on the lips, pushing her tongue deeper ... She   
intercepts the blonde's hands and pinches them above her head. Clarke again groans, more like a prayer. Legs no longer hold, and the lower abdomen, pulls a familiar feeling. Lexa glides her tongue over the blonde's hot lips, gently licking drops of water, from blonde's already blazing fire, mouth. Clarke catches her kisses and clings her teeth to Lexa's lower lip and pulls to herself, causing a choked moan from the lips of the brunette. Lexa rudely kisses the blonde, and with her free hand begins to descend lower, already more tender entering the blonde. Clarke throws her head back from pleasure, catching warm streams of water that slowly flow down her chest and below ...

Lexa intermittently breathes into the blonde's lips, entering her all the way, slowly and teasingly, not giving a detente. Clarke, unable to stand it, pulls her hands out of the brutal grip of the brunette and abruptly enters in Lexa with her fingers. The brunette squeezes a moan, and leans her forehead against the blonde's forehead. The girls begin to move, as if in a well-rehearsed dance. To the beat of each other. Breathing as if for two alone light, and damn not enough air. Kissing as if lips are the only source of water, and they are entangled in withered lands, travelers, whose lips need moisture ...

Clarke with her free hand pulls the brunette for neck to herself, clinging her forehead to brunette, and closing her eyes, makes a loud moan in unison with the brunette, reaching the terminal station of discharge. The girls were still breathing heavily, but a contented smile played on their faces. Lexa gently kisses the blonde on the lips, leaning her against the wall. Clarke laughs through a kiss.

\- “You're so damn insatiable ...”

\- “I know ...” the brunette smiles and again gently kisses the blonde on the lips. - “Don't you like it?”

\- “I like it ...” Clarke grabs the brunette’s face in her hands, and holding her beautiful face, looks into her eyes with a serious look. Lexa closes her eyes and smiles, feeling a blue look at her. Clarke, with a warm voice and a smile on her lips, quietly, barely audible, whispers in the brunette's hot lips: - "I love you ..."


	6. Tell Her This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry my English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Lexa couldn't sleep all night. In her head, an endless swirl of Clarke words spun. Hearing them, the brunette was numb and couldn't utter a word. She smiled at the blonde and   
timidly kissed her lips. At that moment, she didn't understand her feelings or refused to understand. Too fast? Maybe. Fearfully? Yes. Damn scary. She's confused ...

To Clarke, the brunette’s behavior seemed a little strange. The blonde instantly regretted her words, fearing that she scared the brunette away. Her head didn't leave the thought that the brunette didn't feel the same about her, and would leave her. She was alarmed by the brunette’s reaction, but she didn’t show her hope, hoping that the brunette simply couldn't pronounce the words and kissed the one without further words, reciprocating. Is it true? Unknown ...

As soon as the sun rose over the horizon, the brunette for a moment looking around the sleeping blonde, got up and went straight to the kitchen. She now didn’t really want to meet the blonde gaze, and say things that she herself might not understand. She doesn't understand her feelings. The past doesn't make it clear ...

The brunette makes coffee, prepares breakfast and she afraid with all her heart to meet Clarke. She tries to have breakfast as soon as possible, pack up and leave. She needs to deal with her thoughts, because everything too quickly rushed from the spot that the brunette didn't even have time to react, as she already has to sort out her feelings,   
understanding herself.

Clarke has already woken up, but just like the brunette, she is afraid of conversation. She just lies and listens to the fussiness of the brunette, in the open spaces of the loft. She hid in a blanket and bit her finger, waiting for brunette to leave. It will be better this way. Not a small step was taken to meet their relationship, and this step can build a lot or destroy a lot. They need time ...

Day. Friends, at the blonde’s first call, come to the loft to help Clarke deal with herself and get advice on what to do next.

\- “This is an apartment ...” Octavia sighs dreamily, looking around the room and following into the living room.

\- “At Lincoln nor the same?” Ray grins, sitting down at the table.

\- “I haven’t been at his house yet ...” the friend jokingly gets angry.

\- "Yeah, the Augustus family, has put up my friends. Well well." the brown-haired woman grins. She turns her head toward a scurrying blonde in the kitchen who is making coffee. - "Clarke, tell us."

The blonde sighed and took the drinks brought to the girls and set them on the table. She sat opposite and bit her lip, began to pour out her feelings.

\- “Well ...” the blonde took a deep breath. - "I told Lexe that I love her." a moment of silence hanging in the whole loft, and only the muffled noise of cars on the streets of the city develop this wilderness.

\- "It's great ..." the first breaks the silence of Octavia, sincerely rejoicing for her friend. - "So what's the problem?"

\- "She didn’t answer ... It seems to me that I hurried ..."

\- "What? Nonsense." Ray waves her hand. - "You know, love is not easy. To love a person, sometimes a day is enough, and sometimes eternity is not enough. No one is safe from this, and the fact that you love her is not a big deal. You didn't hurry." the girl thoughtfully began to turn the glass in her hands. - “The fact that she didn't answer doesn't mean anything.”

\- "That's it." agreed Octvia. - “How did she react at all?”

\- “Well ... just smiled and kissed ... and then, we barely talked. In the morning, she silently got up, had breakfast and left." the blonde covers her face with her hands and sighs. - “God, what if I made a mistake confessing to her? What if she doesn't feel the same, and I scared her away. What if she now decides to leave me?"

\- "Wow, friend? Are you crazy?" sharply reacts Octavia. - "The fact that she doesn't feel the same for you is unlikely. I think she has feelings for you like no other. Maybe she really just was speechless, and couldn't say anything else. Oh, or she just needs time to think things over ..."

\- "Or leave me." the blonde sighs.

\- "She not leave you." said Ray. - “Even if she doesn’t love, she’s in love. And if she doesn’t love, then sooner or later she will fall in love. This is inevitable, because what you feel for each other can't give a different result. Of course you know each other a little less than a month, but God, love has no deadlines. So that…"

\- “I don't want to lose her ...” Clarke sighs and leans back in her chair. - "I don't want…"

*****

\- “So she said that?” Luna smiles while drinking a sip of coffee.

\- "Yes." the brunette answers, blindly looking at the table.

\- “Well, what are you doing?”

\- “But I'm nothing ... at all.” the brunette exhaled heavily and rubbed her nose bridge tiredly.

\- “You don't feel the same about her?”

\- "I dont know…"

\- "Stop." friend sighs knowingly. - “Just don't tell me it's all because of that bitch?”

\- "I dont know…"

\- "Listen, friend. What was with Her is in the past. You don't owe anything to her." the girl leans closer to her friend. - "Tell me how you feel about Clarke?"

\- “I ... I feel like I've never experienced anything like this to anyone ... even to Her.” The brunette looks up at her friend. - “I feel that I love her ...”

\- "You see now?" friend smiles. - “And now you have to tell her that before she thinks you don’t love her, or that she scared you ...”

\- "You're right…"

\- "Even as a law. You have to tell her this before it's too late ... you know, don’t pull with such things."

\- “You think it's not too fast?”

\- “Not fast, in the courtyard of the twenty-first century. Here love comes too quickly, and given how often you spend time with each other ..."

\- “That's enough ...” the brunette smiles, waving her hand. - "I understood."

\- “So go ahead and confess to her so that there is no omission.”

\- "Good. I'll call you in the evening. Will you bring documents to the office?" Lexa holds out a folder of papers to her friend.

\- "No problem." the friend smiles. - “Oh, you don't know, Robert is in the office today ...”

The day is drawing to a close. Lexa, distraught with excitement, her heart, goes home to tell Clarke what she so wanted to hear. The smile doesn't leave the face of the brunette, from the thought that she was able to say this «I love her.» Just thinking about it, the heart stops beating; in the stomach everything reduces with a pleasant and light feeling; and thoughts are filled only by Her.

Lexa rises to the floor, the elevator doors open and she approaches the door. Sighs and twists the handle to the side, unlocking the door.

\- “Hey, baby ...” the brunette puts the bag on the floor and watches the shadowy image of the blonde at the huge loft windows. Clarke stands with her back to the brunette, about ten meters from her and hugs herself on the shoulders. It is silent and doesn't turn around. Lexa takes a step forward, slowly approaching to the blonde. - "Forgive me for yesterday, I was so stupid and couldn’t say that ..."

\- "Say what?" Suddenly a familiar voice is heard from the outside. The brunette freezes and turns her head to the side, and watches as the brown-eyed brown-haired woman rises from the table, grinning insolently.

Lexa swallows hard, looking around the girl and glancing at the blonde. Blonde still stands without saying a word. The brunette again casts a terrible look at the brown-haired   
woman, and barely audible, pronounces.

\- "Costia ..."


	7. I belong to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi.
> 
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry my English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it, thanks

\- "Hi." the brown-haired woman takes an uncertain step towards Lexa, but she is immediately taken aback. Costia freezes on the spot.

\- "What are you doing here?" The brunette hisses viciously, burning the girl with a distant look.

\- "I want to talk…"

\- “We have nothing to talk about with you! Do you understand ?!" the brunette snorted, and taking a step forward, furiously pointed a finger at the door. - "Get out of here!"

\- "Lexa ..." the girl is trying to try on an angry brunette, but to no avail.

\- "Go away!" Lexa's furious cry erupted throughout the house, like thunder. Silence hung throughout the room, slowly and painfully squeezing the lungs, and the heart contracting, forcing the hot blood through the veins with all its might.

\- “This is not the end. We will talk more." the brown-haired woman approaches Lexa, becoming shoulder to her shoulder, and turning her head to the Lexa, she whispers barely audibly. - "I will not give up…"

Lexa clenches her fingers into fists, trying to control her rage. She looks blindly at the image of the blonde, and she begins to overcome fear after Costia left the room.

The brunette looks at the blonde, but from her there is no reaction. She is silent and looks out the window, hugging herself tightly with all her might. In all the silence, only weak sobs of Clarke are audible. Lexa's heart is compressed, and her body seemed to be filled with lead, not giving strength to come closer to the blonde.

\- “Clarke...” the brunette begins in an uncertain and trembling voice. The blonde is still silent. Lexa decides to take a step towards the blonde. - “Clarke, what did she say?”

\- “I ... I don't want to talk about it ...” the blonde begins quietly. She turns with face to the brunette, and tears flow down from her cheeks. She quickly sweeps them away from her face and takes a step forward. - “I need to go home ...” the blonde quickly rushes to the table on which her bag rests and grabs her.

\- “Clarke, wait ...” Lexa rushes after the blonde, and grabs her hand, trying to stop. - “What did she say to you? Do not leave ..." the brunette with a plea looks into the tearful blue ones.

\- “I don’t want to talk about it ... I want to leave ...” Clarke pulls her hand out of the brunette’s hand, and wiping away her tears, leaves the loft, leaving Lexa alone with her thoughts and fears.

*****

\- "What a bitch!" Luna hissed violently, cutting a hundredth circle around the living room. - “Just remembered, and she’s right here ... Bitch.”

\- “What is she doing here? What the hell is she back?" sighs the brunette, nervously biting her lip and tossing about the loft, not knowing where to go.

\- “How dare she even? What did she say to Clarke?"

\- “I don’t know ... she didn’t even want to talk to me ...” the brunette flops into a chair and covers her face with hands. - “God ... I can lose her ... Everything just got worse ... She probably thinks that I love Costia, not her ...”

\- “Why would she think so? You told her, that you loved her?"

\- "I didn’t have time ... I wanted to, but She was there ... and ..." the brunette wipes a tear that has not rolled down yet.

\- “Hey friend ... don't panic, okay? Clarke loves you, and she will not leave you because of some former bitch. She just needs to think it over and digest it ... When she is ready to talk, you will tell her everything and everything will be fine, okay?" Luna consoles a friend.

\- "Yes…"

\- “And don't mess with Her. She's a damn bitch. I swear if I see her, I pull her hair out. Wherever she is, everything collapses to hell."

\- “She said she wouldn’t give up ...”

\- "This bitch wants to bring you back. Everything is clear here, like a day." Luna sets in front of her friend, and leans closer to her. - “No matter what she's tell you, no matter how she pleads and howls ... don’t forgive her. Let her go away, such as her does not change ..."

\- "I know…"

\- "Well, now go and sleep ... you need to relax and forget for a while." the brunette only nods timidly and gets up from the table, heading for the bedroom. She lays down in bed and Luna wraps her in a blanket, mentally killing Costia, for having hurt her friend again. It’s better for the brown-haired woman to pray to all the Gods so that she would not catch the eye of the Luna...

*****

Clarke comes home, throws her bag on the floor and rushes to the bed. The body will fall casually on the bed, and the girl no longer holds back tears, letting the pain burst out ...

After some time, when the sobs of the blonde died down, she takes out the phone from her pocket and sends SMS to the girls. Those at the same moment, replied that they would be soon.

\- "We were in a cafe ... nearby ..." the girls inter into the apartment, and weave after the friend, who again languidly weaves to the bed. - "What happened?" Octavia looks around worriedly at her friend, who wrapped herself in a blanket.

\- “I stayed at her ... after you left ...” the blonde speaks in a trembling voice. - "and then ... she comes ..."

\- "Who?" Ray asks.

\- "Her ex ... Costia ..."

\- "No!" exclaims Octavia.

\- "Yes." the blonde answers barely audibly.

\- “And ... so what? What happened?"

\- "She began to ask who I was; to say who she is; why is she here ..."

\- “Why is she here?” Ray asks sharply.

\- "She wants Her back..."

\- "What? Has she completely lost her mind?" Ray raises her eyebrows.

\- “She won't get a damn thing.” intervenes Octavia. - 'What did she say?"

\- "She said that she wanted to return her, because they had been together for three years ... and it’s worth trying to save such a long relationship, than to give us a chance ... who might not succeed ..."

\- "What a bitch!" Octavia does not restrain her anger.

\- "What if Lexa wants to return to the old relationship?" the blonde peers into the eyes of her friends.

\- "She won't! And don't think about it, I am sure that Lexa really loves you and will not exchange what is between you for a disastrous relationship." Ray comforts her friend as best she can, but she doubts herself. After all, many would prefer to try to save such a relationship than give a chance to new ones, which really can immediately end. Relations between the girls are now at the most fragile stage, where everything can collapse at any moment, and this moment, maybe Costia. - “How did Lexa react to her presence?”

\- “She was angry ... screaming ... drove her out ...”

\- “You see, everything is not so scary,” Octavia intervenes. - “You should talk to her. Find out what and how, why broke up. Why is she so mad at her. And don't draw hasty   
conclusions friend ..."

\- “Octavia is telling the truth, until you talk to her, nothing will become clear. Don't torture yourself, but go to her and talk. Ask what she wants, you or Their ..."

*****

Clarke, with a sinking heart, approaches the loft door. She gathers full lungs of air, and reaches for the door handle. Opens an unlocked door and goes inside. Looking around. It's empty. She puts the bag on the table and goes into the bedroom. Comes in and watches a brunette lying on the bed, hugging a pillow and looking blindly into the distance.

Clarke's heart sank, from such a picture that fell into her gaze. She had never seen Lexa so empty and vulnerable as she is now. The blonde crouched on the edge of the bed,   
attracting the attention of green eyes.

\- “Clarke ...” the brunette explodes from her seat, and sits on her knees, but does not dare to do more. - “Let me explain everything, I ... I don’t know what she told you, but I don’t need her ...”

\- “I'm listening ...” the blonde says in a calm tone. Lexa hesitated a bit from the Clarke’s detached tone, but, seated at a comfortable place, began.

\- "This is Costia ... my ex. We were together for about three years ..."

\- “How did you break up, and what the hell did she even appear here?" The blonde hissed already.

\- "I don’t know ... Maybe she wants to come back ..."

\- "Do you want this?" Clarke sharply interrupts the brunette, with all heart afraid to hear the answer.

\- "No! Of course not." immediately responds Lexa as if Clarke asked some kind of stupidity, and she answered her the most obvious thing in the world. The blonde sighs in relief and rubs the nose bridge wearily.

\- "How did you break up?"

\- "She cheated on me ... Then repented for a long time, asked to forgive ... a very long time ... and when, I was ready to give us a second chance, she left sharply, without saying anything. Threw everything to hell and left." Lexa runs her hand through her hair.

\- “Did you loved her?” Clarke cleared her throat, and said uncertainly. - "Do you love?" Lexa looked at her questioningly.

\- "No. I thought I loved her ..." the girl hesitantly reaches out to the blonde's hand, and grabs her in her hands. Gently squeezes. - “And I just now realized that I didn't feel the   
same for her as I feel for you.” Clarke relaxed her frown, and with a sinking heart looked into green eyes full of feelings and love. - "I raced with all my legs to tell you how much I love you ... I was so stupid, not telling you this right away, because I was scared, and I was like digesting everything again, because I thought I loved Her, but when I began to realize that the feelings that I have for you are stronger than I had for her , I realized that I never loved her, and very late I realized that I love you ..." the brunette moves closer to Clarke, and gently strokes her on the cheek. - “I love you, and I don't need her. You are my sunshine, you are my ray of light ..." the blonde smiles and Lexa responds.

\- “She won't back down, right?” Clarke asks, looking blindly at the blanket.

\- "She will have to."

\- “I will fight for you.” the blonde confidently answers, looking in green. Lexa smiles and gently kisses the blonde on the forehead. She pulls her to herself, hugs her tightly.

\- “You don’t have to fight, I belong entirely to you ...” the brunette whispers softly, into the belly-haired crown of her beloved. - "I love you very much…"

\- "And I am love you too." whispers in the neck of the beunette Clarke.

Clarke breaks away from the beloved hugs of her beloved, gets out of bed, takes off her shoes and jacket, and slowly crawls across the bed to the pillows. She lies down and slams her hand along the edge of the bed, invites the brunette to her. Lexa smiles and lies next to her, laying her head on the blonde's chest. Clarke hugs the brunette harder, enveloping her whole body, hugging with both legs and arms, snuggling more tightly ...

*****

\- "I want to eat." mutters under her breath Lexa, watching as Clarke carries her clothes into the hallway.

\- "What you want?" The blonde asks, putting her boots on the floor.

\- “I don’t know ...” Lexa shrugs. Slyly smiles, and sits down on a chair, throwing her foot over foot, and eagerly absorbing Clarke's eyes. - "You ..."

-“And, your lip is not a fool madame...” the blonde smiles and, going to her beloved, sits on her knees.

\- “I know ...” the brunette smiles back and gently kisses the blonde on the lips.

\- “Does she have keys from loft?” sharply looking up from the lips of the brunette, Clarke asks.

\- "Probably." answers Lexa. - "We lived together ..."

\- “No details, please.”

\- "Sorry. I will change the locks." Lexa gently removes the falling strand, over the blonde's ear. Seriously peers into her blue ones. - "Are you not angry?"

\- “I'm angry ...” the blonde answers honest. Sighs and leans her forehead against the forehead of her beloved. - “But I love you, and everything will be fine with us. We will survive this, right?" Clarke whispers softly.

\- “Yes ...” Lexa answers, smiling and kissing the blonde on the lips. Clarke smiles through a kiss when she feels that the brunette has begun to kiss her on the cheek; in the nose; near the eyes; near the ear ...

\- "So, that's enough ..." the blonde laughs. - “I'm hungry too ... all later.” The brunette grunts with displeasure, but still lets the blonde out of her arms. Clarke follows to the kitchen, and begins to host, trying to concoct something. - “By the way, I would like to introduce you to the girls ...” Clarke suddenly starts talking.

\- "With your friends?"

\- “Mg ... Anyway, this is inevitable ... My Octavia is dating Lincoln ...”

\- "I already heard about this." the brunette smiles, drinking a sip of water.

\- “Well, how do you look at this?” Clarke turns around, looking at the green-eyed.

\- “I am completely in favor. I can’t wait to meet them ..."

\- "Well." The blonde smiles and continues cooking. - “Then I think we all should get together. You, me, girls, Lincoln, Luna ... We all should get to know each other better, right?"

\- "Yes." the brunette answers, still smiling, and watching Clarke begin to get nervous. - "Sunshin, why are you nervous?"

\- "So noticeable?"

\- "Yes, you chopped a tomato into a sauce just ..."

\- "Heck! It’s just a little exciting, don’t you think?" turning back to the brunette, asks Clarke.

\- “Well, there’s a little ... Luna will be very glad to meet you.” Lexa smiles when the blonde relaxes a bit. - “Are you worried about Luna?”

\- "Little. She is your best friend ... what if she doesn't like me, or ..."

\- "No 'or'. She already likes you, she really wants to get to know you, and I want to get to know your friends better."

\- "Okay." The blonde smiles, and continues cooking. - “Then I think we can meet tomorrow. In some restaurant, huh?"

\- "Yes." the brunette smirks. - "It will be fun…"


	8. Wondrous evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi.
> 
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry my English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it thanks

Already in the morning, Clarke was hustling in the kitchen making coffee. The blonde is thrilled about evening, and finds no place for herself. From time to time she glances at her wristwatch so as not to be late for work.

\- “Mmm ...” the brunette purrs, near the beloved’s ear. She wraps the blonde from the back into a gentle embrace and inhales her intoxicating mind - the smell, with a mixture of caffeine floating in the air. Intoxicating.

\- "Hi." Clarke smiles and whispers faintly, leaning her head to the side, giving access to the naked neck, hot lips of the brunette. Lexa just smiles and reaches with her hand lower, on the elastic belly of the blonde, who covers her hand with hers.

\- "What about morning sex?" The brunette smiles slyly, biting her lover's earlobe. Clarke smiles temptingly, and turns with face to Lexa.

\- "Sorry, baby. I have to go, I'm already late." Clarke smiles, watching as the green-eyed frowns slightly. Gently kisses her lips and slips out of her arms. - “Is everything valid today?” shouts the blonde from the bedroom.

\- "Yes, at eight. Restaurant 'Abstract'." the brunette answers, sitting down at the table and starting to drink a hot drink.

\- "Great." The blonde smiles at thirty-two, leaving the bedroom and pulling on her boots. - “Then we'll meet there already ...” Clarke runs up to her beloved and gently kisses her on the lips. - "Love you."

\- "Me too." the green-eyed answers, smiling warmly. - "Until the evening."

\- "Until the evening." Clarke smiled and ran away from the apartment, leaving the brunette with a silly smile on her face ...

*****

\- “I can't wait to meet her.” rejoices Octavia.

\- “No wonder you were ready to pounce on her with a bunch of questions, at the very moment you saw her.” the blonde rolls her eyes, bypassing passers-by. - “For God's sake, just don’t blurt out anything extra ... and don’t get her questions, I beg you."

\- “Don't worry, if anything, I will hit her on the foot.” Rey grins, turning around the corner of the alley behind the girls.

\- "Thank." Clarke throws up her hands, sighing in relief.

\- "Oh, come on. What can I blurt out? I filter my speech." brown-haired rolls eyes.

\- "Mg ..."

\- “Of course ...” the blonde holds out. - “Oh shit ...” Clarke frowns, reaching for the phone and looking at the display.

\- "What's wrong?" the girls stop, turning to the blonde.

\- "Mother is calling. Heck."

\- "And?" Octavia raises an eyebrow inquiringly.

\- “She will kill me. I promised her that I would fly to them soon. Here ..." the blonde snorts and picks up the phone. - "Hi, Mom. I also missed you very much. A lot of work and I   
promise that I will fly in a week or two. Yes, depending on how it works. Mom, I'm sorry, I’m not on purpose. I know, I know. I'll call you later. Yes. Hi to Marcus. Till." the blonde   
sighs in relief, putting the phone back in her bag. - "It seems to have passed."

\- “Have you already told her about you and Lexa?”" Rey asks sharply when the girls started off and continued on their way to the central park.

\- "No." Blonde said short.

\- “And when you will?” asks Octavia.

\- "I dont know. I somehow did not think about it yet." the blonde sits on a bench. - "Lexa and I had enough problem without this."

\- "And that is true." Octavia turns her head toward her friend. - “Do you know that this Costia works in their publication?”

\- "What?" the blonde frowns, turning a serious look at the brown-haired woman.

\- "She worked and works as one model in their magazine." Clarke's face was covered by an impassive mine, and she turned an empty look to people walking by.

\- “Who told you that?” Rey asks, turning to the brown-haired woman.

\- "Lincoln. He said that was how they met." Octavia shrugs. - “Clarke ...” the girl calls a blue look to her. - “But that's all in the past. Lincoln said he had never seen Lexa so happy. Lexa really loves you, and he said that Lexa has never been so happy with Her as happy with you." the girl smiles. - “You have nothing to fear, that's for sure. But this bitch, certainly will not miss the attempt to return to Lexa, and you should be prepared for this ..."

*****

\- “Your table is number eighteen.” the man points his hand to the distant large table in the corner of the hall. Everyone nodded and followed him.

\- "Wow. It's so cool here." Octavia smiles, sitting down next to Lincoln.

\- “We often come here.” the guy smiles. He smiles and gently kisses the brown-haired woman on the cheek.

\- "Here live music?" Wick asks, sitting comfortably and hugging Rey by the shoulders.

\- "Yes. Awesome orchestra." answers Link. The guys got chattered, and Clarke began to turn her head, looking for the green-eyed. The first complete acquaintance with the brother of Lexa, was successful. They even managed to chat a little along the road and find common topics for conversation, especially the main topic was Octavia and her unfiltered speech.

Clarke tensed when she saw Her and a beautiful girl walking next to her. Luna was very beautiful: a black dress to the knees, ashen hair and brown eyes. An unusual combination, but very bewitching.

The blonde is blurry in a smile and gets up from a chair.

\- "Hi sunshine." The brunette comes up to the blonde and smiles broadly, kisses her on the lips. Everyone was dispersed in smiles, especially Octavia, watching a cute couple.

\- "Hi." the blonde does not hold back a smile and removes the falling strand, behind the beloved’s ear.

\- "Um ... get acquainted, this is Luna ..." the brunette steps back a little to the side, and points a palm towards the friend. She smiles in full mouth and holds out her hand to Clarke. The blonde smiles in response and reaches out to meet the girl. - “Luna, this is Clarke.” the brunette smiles.

\- “I'm delighted to meet you in person, Clarke.”

\- "Mutually." the blonde smiles, letting go of the brown-eyed hand.

Everyone smiled at each other, Clarke introduced Lexa to the girls, and they all sat down at the table. They threw themselves over with some easy questions, and how it was   
calculated, Octavia attacked Lexa - with a cloud of routine and annoying questions, to which the brunette smiled and answered absolutely calmly, and sometimes obscene   
questions slipped from the brown-haired woman, for which she taught Kick from Ray and sweet smile from Lexa. Clarke already, at the second hour, dreamed of falling through   
the earth, and only chatter with Luna saved her. Lincoln and Wick have long plunged into their conversations on men's topics. Everything went more than well.

\- “Clarke, you are a terrific girl ...” a little foolishly, Luna is babbling. - “I thank you for making my friend happy. She suffered with that bitch to the bottom." Brown-eyed sips a glass of wine, and continues to conversation. - “Whatever happens, you should know ... Lexa loves you very much, and don’t break her heart.”

\- "Never." Clarke smiles, watching as her friend's eyes dimmed, and she is already slightly moves her tongue.

\- “Oh, I'm so happy for you. You are a perfect couple. That is the truth." the girl rubs her nose. - “You are very good, Clarke. And forgive me for that call ..."

\- "Nothing wrong." the blonde answers, realizing what she is talking about.

\- “If I only knew ...”

\- "Everything is fine." the blonde was amused by the drunk friend. Lexa continued to chat with Clarke's friends. The girls were fascinated by the green-eyed, and immediately saw through why Clarke fell in love with that irrevocably and completely. The girl possessed not only innate beauty, but also bewitching charm, a truly beautifully velvety voice, and a really wonderful accent. Girls mentally dreamed of being the same as her: calm, graceful and at the same time really sexy. They simply covered their mouths, and watched the girl, to which she was even a little embarrassed and began to whip the wine like water.

\- "How evening?" The brunette hugs the blonde by the shoulders, and gently whispers in her ear.

\- "Perfectly." the blonde answers, turning her head to the green-eyed. - “Luna will soon turn off ...” the blonde looked askew at her friend, and how she could barely hold her heavy eyelids, and again turned to her beloved. - “Definitely i tell you.” the brunette laughed and kissed the blonde near her ear.

\- “Yeah, she’s quickly getting drunk.” the brunette leaned even closer to the beloved’s ear, clinging her lips to her ear, and biting him slightly, whispered: - “You look beautiful today ...”

Clarke smiled, crimson. A pleasant shiver runs through my body from the hot breath that blows near my ear. She looked into the already dark green bottomless eyes.

\- "You too." the blonde bites her lip and timidly kisses the brunette on the lips. It comes off and again watches Luna struggling with sleep. The brunette again leans to the blonde's ear and smiles in a low voice, whispers:

\- “I want you ...” Lexa kisses the blonde on the neck, biting her delicate skin slightly, which makes the blonde bite her lip, trying to control the surging excitement. The brunette   
smiles and moves away from her beloved, giving a gentle kiss to the temple, and draws attention to the girls who asked her a question.

\- “Lexa, tell us ...” Octavia's tongue already rattling, babbling. - “Did you like our Clarke right away?” the blonde rolled her eyes, tipping her head in her hand.

\- “Just not that ...” Clarke rolls her eyes. The blonde looks askew at the freshly fallen head of the brown-eyed on her shoulder, and again rolls her eyes. Luna has chopped off. The brunette, as always, smiling sweetly, answers.

\- "Yes." Lexa takes a sip of wine. - “I was fascinated by her, as soon as I saw her.”

\- "Oh, she too." smiles at the brown-haired mouth.

\- "Truth?" Pretentiously surprised Lexa, not holding back a smile. She was amused by the drunk brown-haired woman.

\- “God ...” the blonde sighs, covering her eyes with her free hand.

\- “When Clarke date Bell, she wasn’t so lascivious ...”

\- "God, when was that?" Clarke rolls her eyes. The brunette raises her eyebrows, and turns to the blue-eyed.

\- "Bell?" Clarke frowns, and later smiles guiltily.

\- “Um ... yes, this is Octavia’s brother. I met him once ..."

\- "When was in college." said Ray.

\- “I see ...” the brunette answers distantly.

\- “But nothing came of it. And thank God they did not fit together. I'm sorry dear." intervenes Octavia.

\- "Nothing." blonde purses her lips. - “We tried to maintain a relationship with him ...” Clarke begins tell to the brunette. - "But nothing came of it, I didn’t have any special feelings for him. I loved him, but more like a brother or friend. We tried, but failed. Yes, and he had the same feelings for me, we parted as friends."

\- "I see." already barely smiling brunette.

\- “I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before.” The blonde is already whispering in her ear. - "We did not start this topic, and I did not consider it important. You're angry?"

\- “No, it’s just that Octavia abruptly dumped such information on me, and I didn’t know what to think.” Lexa smiles and kisses the blonde on the forehead.

\- “Yeah ... she can do that.”

\- “Oh ...” the brunette frowns, taking the phone out of her bag. - "This is for work." the brunette gets up. - "I'll be back soon." and giving the blonde a kiss on the top of her head, she leaves for the restroom.

\- “Then I think tomorrow night. No no. Leave it to me." The brunette stomps around in the restroom, trying to solve the problem at work. - "Then send by fax, in the yard the   
twenty-first century! I gave a clear order. Send either to Lincoln or to me. I don’t want to hear anything else. You have a day, for everything." the brunette sighs and puts the phone in her purse. She approaches to the mirror and, leaning her hands on the sink, peers into her reflection.

\- “What a meeting ...” a familiar voice is heard behind her. The brunette shuddering and raising her head, looks in reflection, notices the brown-haired woman. The look became   
darker, filled with anger.

\- “What the hell are you doing here?” The brunette hisses, looking at Costia in the reflection of the mirror. She closes the front door, and goes to the washbasin.

\- "Having fun ..." with a cheeky smirk, the brown-haired woman answers. - "Maybe we should talk?" the girl rests her hand on the sink, and looks at the beautiful profile of a   
brunette.

\- “I already told you everything. I have nothing to talk about with you." the brunette took the bag, and began to turn around to leave, but the brown-haired woman stopped her   
sharply, grabbing her elbow.

\- “Where are you running, huh?” Costia begins in a more serious voice. - “I'm sorry about what happened ... about what I did ...”

\- “I don't care, believe?” the brunette hisses, pulling out her hand from a dead grip.

\- "We can return everything, Lexa ..." the brown-haired woman doesn't moderate attempts, to convince the brunette.

\- “I don't want to return anything, okay?”

\- "Because of her?" the brown-haired woman purses her lips.

\- "I love her." sharply answers the brunette, enjoying how the brown-haired look went limp and filled with pain.

\- “I don't believe ...” the girl tries to say, holding her trembling voice with all her might.

\- "Believe me. Everything between us is in the past ..." the brunette freezes when Costia leans closer to her, starting to whisper in her ear:

\- “I don’t believe ...” the girl index finger slides down the brunette’s beautiful belly, hooking her silk fabric on the dress with her fingernail. - “Everything that was between us ...” she reaches out to the green-eyed elastic buttocks and squeezes them in her hands.

\- “In the past ...” the brunette answers impassively, removing the brown-haired hands from her body. Costia hesitated, and moved her stunned face close to the face of the brunette, but did not back down, keeping a few millimeters of distance between them. She is trying to read some hint in her green eyes that she is simply lying. But no, no feelings. Absolutely ...

Girls sharply turn their heads to the side when the door to the toilet opens. Lexa freezes with dumbfounded eyes, seeing the stunned blonde opposite, and feeling the brown-haired woman's breath near her cheek. The girl smiles brazenly and doesn't even try to move away from the brunette, making the situation even more unpleasant than she is.

The blonde froze in place, watching this picture. Lexa, as if waking up from a dream, pushes the brown-haired woman away from herself and turns back again, a startled look at the blue-eyed. Silence, and the brunette clearing her throat, whispers:

\- “Clarke ...”


	9. Only You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Lexa is stunned, watching Clarke become calm again, approaches to them and takes the brunette by the hand and silently, not uttering a word, and begins to take her out of the   
restroom.

\- "And it's all? the brown-haired woman grins, leaning her hips back against the sink. The girls freeze, and Lexa does not know how to react and does not understand Clarke's   
reaction. She is at a loss ...

Clarke smiles slightly at the corner of her lips, turns to the brown-haired woman and quickly approaches to her. Costia was literally petrified by such an unexpected reaction from the blonde. Clarke stood millimeters from her, and caved in that with an impassive and even furious look.

\- “If you again ...” the blonde hisses so menacingly that not only Costia, but also Lexa, was horrified when she first saw Clarke from that side. - "intervene in our life ..." the blonde leans a little closer. - “I swear ...” blonde begins to whisper menacingly in her ear, forcing her by surprise. - "you will regret it." Clarke backed away from her, and turned to go to the door, taking the brunette by the hand, led them out of the room, leaving the brown-haired woman in perplexity ...

\- “Clarke...” the brunette begins, stopping her half way in the empty hallway of the restaurant. She only silently turned, and gave the blonde an impassive look. - “I know you're   
angry ...”

\- "Hell yes! I am angry." The blonde hisses, brandishing a menacing finger. - "This damn lousy..." the blonde closes her eyes and sighs. Having already opened them again, she is already looking more calmly into the worried greens. - "She wants to take you from me ... I'm not angry on you, but at her ... She wants to take you ..." the blonde sighs and runs her hand through her hair, leans back against the wall. She sighs again.

\- "This will never happen ..." Lexa approaches to the blonde and clings her forehead to her cheek, she whispers barely audibly: - "I love you ..."   
the brunette rubs her nose with her nose and continues to whisper quietly. - “You should know only one thing ...” the brunette gently kisses the blonde on the corner of her lips, and she, having closed her eyes, enjoys it. - “I love only you and I don't need anyone except you. I belong to you ... and no one can take me from you ..." the blonde wraps Clarke's face in her hands and gently kisses her lips. - “You only need to know this, because everything else is unimportant. There is only We ..." Lexa gently kisses her beloved on the forehead and whispers softly. - "and no one else ..."

Clarke smiles and hugs the brunette by the neck. She doesn’t let her out of her arms, but simply breathes she ... Having buried her nose in beloved’s neck, the blonde was   
completely immersed in the warmth and love that the brunette gave her. Like that they stood for a while, not saying a word more, and later went to friends ...

They were already in a half-sitting position, muttering something, but plainly didn't understand anything. Realizing that it’s time to round off. The guys paid and left the restaurant.   
Everyone caught a taxi and parted somewhere. A taxi was also called to Luna, and Link with Octavia agreed to kindly deliver the taxi to the apartment. Clarke and Lexa went to the loft, already mentally falling asleep in the soft bed.

The girls, even without really pulling off their clothes, collapsed onto the bed, entirely and completely falling into sleep. The evening turned out to be difficult, and in every sense of the word. The girls were morally exhausted, and physically too, that there was only enough strength to climb the elevator and bring their bodies to the bed. The mission is completed, and you can safely plunge into a serene dream ...

Late morning. Outside the window, the sounds of cars and somewhere dismounted people are already audible. Fortunately, the girls don't need to go anywhere, because otherwise they would not have risen.

Girls sweetly snuffled in each other's arms. Lying on side, Clarke hugged the brunette from the back, and her hand rested on her waist. As soon as the brunette began to wake up, she pressed Lexa closer to herself, which she purred with satisfaction, causing a smile on the blonde's face.

Clarke, with her eyes still closed, slipped her hand under the brunette’s panties, which she immediately bent, clinging more tightly to her beloved body. The brunette buried her   
nose in the pillow and squeezing the fabric with a sheet, begins to moan with satisfaction. Clarke had already leaned on the brunette with her whole body, pushing her into the   
mattress. Lying on brunette back, the blonde continues to massage the sensitive center, forcing her beloved to bend under her. The blonde smiles in the brunette’s ear, and begins to bite him slightly and endow her neck with hot kisses.

\- “Clarke...” the brunette groans, begging the blonde not to pull.

\- "Mmm ...?" in response, blue-eyed purring, in the beloved’s ear.

\- “Please ...” the brunette didn’t have time to open her mouth, she sharply squeezed the fabric under her fingers stronger, feeling how the blonde entered it sharply, making the   
pushes quickly and rudely pushing the brunette to the peak, and then again stopping, without giving the desired ... The brunette only squeezes harder into the mattress, unable to endure. The body shakes slightly in convulsions, demanding discharge, but Clarke does not give her that.

The blonde with a sharp movement turns the brunette on her back and again lays down with her whole body on her. She smiles and looks into the already dark eyes of her beloved. She leans closer and covers her lips with hers. Feels a heavy breath on her lips when she abruptly entered her. Each time, it gradually increases the pace, and feels the brunette’s heavy and confused breathing on her lips, and as the already unpressed moans begin to slip through her lips, causing a satisfied smile. Kisses on the neck; near the ear. She runs her tongue along a pulsating vein, which is desperately beating the heartbeat of her beloved.

Makes final pushing all the way and each time forcing the brunette to inhale deeply. Clarke pressed her lips to hers, but did not kiss, simply felt her ragged breath on herself. And then kisses on the lips, drowning out the last moan from the lips of the brunette, bringing her to orgasm. Lexa's body went limp and relaxed. The blonde feels a contented smile on her lips and smiles back. She takes her hand out from under the brunette’s panties and erotically runs her tongue over her fingers. Lexa's eyes became darker than night and she raises her head higher and kisses the blonde on the lips, biting her lower lip. She pulls her and roughly pushing her tongue deeper, with her free hands pulls off the excess clothing from the blonde.

Clarke was still sitting on the brunette's hips, looking down at her. She smirked and rose higher, starting to kiss the blonde’s neck, leading her tongue lower on her collarbone, to her chest, leading her hot tongue around the blonde’s excited nipples, forcing her to arch in her arms, towards her virtuoso lips, kissing every inch of her chest and gently biting excited nipples.

Lexa, still in elated condition, with her free hand, penetrates under her beloved lace panties and her eyes become darker.

\- “Oh ... you're all wet ...” the brunette purrs into Clarke's neck, blonde pretty smiles. Rubs her hips on the hand of a brunette who is still inactive.

\- “As soon as I woke up ...” the blonde answers, running her tongue over brunette lips. Clarke leans lower and kisses her beloved on the lips. Bends in when she feels that the   
brunette has entered her. Clarke weaves her thin fingers into the brunette's hair, pulling her closer to herself, wanting to feel her lips on her body, while brunette intensively moves in towards blonde's hips. Girls synchronously move to each other to meet. Clarke throws her head back, trying to restrain loud moans. The brunette bites the blonde’s delicate skin, and with one hand holds her by the waist, pulling to herself.

\- “Louder ...” the brunette whispers in hoarse bass, on Clarke’s lips. She makes the jerks even rougher. - “I want you to be loud.” the blonde bites her lip, and no longer tries to   
suppress loud noises from her lips, causing a triumphant smile on the brunette's face. Lexa abruptly rises and overturns the blonde on her back, sharply hanging over her, on the other side of the bed, without taking her fingers out and without breaking the contact.

The brunette spreads the legs of the blonde wider, giving herself more open access and placing herself with her whole body between her legs, continues to deepen the tremors all the way and moving faster. With her free hand she holds the blonde’s hand over her head, preventing her from moving, and only pushing her harder into the mattress. Kisses and bites on the lip. Clarke groans again and throws her head back, opening her neck to hot lips and an ardent tongue. The brunette kisses the blonde on her lower lip, going down to the chin, and running her tongue around her neck nibbling her right away, leaving her crimson hickey.

The blonde relaxes under the pleasant weight of her beloved body when she reaches the final discharge station. Smiles and stretches lips to lips of the brunette. Feels her lips   
wandering around her face, gently kissing her nose; eyes; on your cheek; to the corner of the lips. Lexa smiles and whispers quite on the lips:

\- "Good morning..."

\- "Maybe today we'll go somewhere?" begins the blonde, rummaging around the refrigerator.

\- "Can." Lexa answers, leaving the bedroom in the same shorts and a T-shirt. She climbs onto the sofa and eagerly looks at the blonde, who flaunts in one long T-shirt. - "Where do you want?"

\- “Well, I don’t know ...” the blonde pours orange juice into a glass. - "Maybe in a movie or a park. Or just take a walk around the city." the blonde puts the carafe with juice in the refrigerator and follows to the sofa. - “Just the two of us ...” sits down on the sofa, sitting between Lexa’s legs and clinging her back to her chest. She throws her head back on her shoulder and looks into the green. - "Mmm?"

\- "That sounds tempting." the brunette smiles. - "To the cinema. You and I are in the back row and don't care to the plot of the film, because we are busy completely different ..." she kisses her beloved on the lips, and takes her glass with her free hand.

\- "Sometimes it seems to me that you only want sex from me." the blonde grins, watching how brunette drinks her juice, sexually runs with tongue over her lips.

\- “It's not my fault that I always want you ...” the brunette smiles and kisses her on the lips, giving her a glass. - “I just love you and sex, it's just a nice bonus that I can’t refuse ...” Clarke laughed and took a sip.

\- "Then, let's go to the cinema." Clarke relaxes and completely leans back to the brunette, she hugs her by the shoulders, drawing her closer to herself. - “By the way, in about   
three weeks, I need to go to Tennessee ...” the blonde begins calmly.

\- "What?" The brunette asks, peering into the blue ones.

\- “I need to go to Tennessee ... and you will come with me.” Clarke smiles, watching the reaction of the brunette. Lexa raises an eyebrow in surprise.

\- "To your parents?"

\- “Mg ...” the blonde frowns slightly. - "Or you don't want to?"

\- "No, I want. Highly. Is it just not early?"

\- "Are you kidding? You and I have a little somersault, you and I first slept, and then we started dating, it’s neither early nor strange. And then, she knows about you ..."

\- “Did you tell her?” the brunette smiles.

\- "Yes, somehow it happened. It just flew off the tongue. Well, she really wanted to see you ..."

\- "Mom has long known that you like girls?" The brunette smirks, kissing the top of her head.

\- "Well yes. At first she took it painfully, and Marcus was normal. We even had a fight with her, but still, after some time she accepted it, and she was already on the drum. She says that the main thing i be healthy." the blonde laughs and takes another sip of juice. - "Well, so what?" Clarke asks, peering into the green. Lexa smiles and kisses the girl on the temple.

\- “Should I bring my cowboy hat with me?” the brunette smirks. She takes a glass from the blonde’s hands and begins to drink juice.

\- “Mg ...” Clarke gets up from the couch and goes into the kitchen and turning her head back, she threw: - “You can take a whip as well ...” the brunette coughed when the juice   
got into the wrong throat from what she heard.

\- "Don’t joke like that ..." already clearing her throat, the brunette shouts. Clarke turned, jumped onto the counter and spread her legs, in a low voice and with a sly grin, answered:

\- "I'm not joking ..."


	10. Played Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "Are you long there?" shouts from the living room, Clarke.

\- "Already going." the brunette answers, leaving the bedroom. - "In what time is the session?"

\- "At eight."

\- "We still have time." Lexa pulls on her shoes. - "What is it?" The brunette waves her hand, on the short skirt of the blonde.

\- "Skirt." the blonde calmly answers.

\- "I see that skirt." The brunette folds her hands on her belt. - “Why so short?”

\- "Really?" Clarke raises her eyebrows in surprise, looking around herself.

\- "Yes. Everyone will be staring at you, and I don’t like it." the brunette crosses her arms over chest. - "Dress up."

\- "What?" the blonde raises a questioning eyebrow. - “Lord, no one will be staring. And if so, who cares? I dressed like this not for them, but for you." the blonde bites her lip, and approaches to her beloved. Kisses on the corner of the lips, and brunette relaxes. - “And don't you dare oppose ...” Clarke slides her hand down, pressing on the sensitive center through the fabric of the brunette's jeans. Lexa looks down at the blonde’s hand and draws in air from surging excitement. Clarke smiles and kisses the brunette on the lips, and then comes off and takes her hand, leads out of the apartment.

\- "You probably test me?" the brunette cannot tear her gaze from the bare legs of her beloved, who only does what moves them apart or touches the brunette.

\- "I didn’t even think about it." the blonde smirks, fidgeting on an armchair.

\- “I swear, you will do that ...” the brunette indicates that Clarke bites her lower lip all the time and strokes legs, and blonde understood what she was talking about. - “I'll take you right in the car ...”

\- “It sounds excitingly...” the blonde leans to her beloved’s ear and whispers in a low voice. - "It turns me on." Lexa exhales loudly, clutching her fingers on the steering wheel,   
squeezing harder, controlling her raging hormones.

\- “Oh, you are beg for it yourself...” the brunette warns, continuing to drive.

\- “I can’t wait when ...” Clarke grins, returning to her former position.

\- “Have you got tickets for the last row?” The brunette asks, following the row.

\- "Yeah."

\- “Good girl.” smiling brunette, sitting down in a chair.

\- "Oh, I know." The blonde smiles, and leans back in a chair, throwing her foot over foot.

Already is the middle of the film. Clarke laid her head on the brunette’s shoulder, and hugging arm, she watches the painting. Lexa can’t concentrate on anything except the bare feet of her beloved. She covers eyes, sighs and tries to delve into the plot of the picture. To no avail.

Clarke smiles and stretches her hand to the side, placing palm between the legs of the brunette. She presses the brunette’s jeans with fingers through the dense fabric, and Lexa slightly twitches and bends in the back. Swallows and tries not to pay attention to the playful companion.

The blonde takes head off the shoulder of her beloved, and stretches lips to her neck. Gently kisses. Lexa crosses her legs, trying to control arousal at least somehow.

\- "What are you doing?" in a hoarse voice, the brunette begins.

\- “Nothing ...” Clarke, smiles at the brunette’s neck. She runs her hot tongue over the pulsating vein of the brunette, and Lexa closes her eyes, from the pleasure and pleasant   
touch of her beloved lips. Clarke presses harder between the legs of the brunette, Lexa again twitches slightly and stretches her hips towards the blonde's hand. Clarke smiles   
pretty, and kisses the brunette near the ear and bites gently on the lobe.

\- “That's it ...” the brunette jumps up from the chair, and taking the blonde by the hand, pulls her out of the hall. - “Finish game ...” the brunette leads Clarke along the corridor of the cinema, looking for a toilet. Enters, bends down inspecting the booths. Nobody here. She closes the door and turns with face to the cunningly smiling companion. - “Come here ...” the brunette approaches to the blond and swiftly imprints her on the sink, so that the mirrors sway slightly. - “I want to fuck you, right here.” the brunette hisses, kissing the blonde on the lips and biting her lower lip, causing a choked moan from the blonde's lips.

Lexa grabs Clarke by the hips and sits her on the sink. She rolls up her skirt and touches with thin fingers her already wet panties. The brunette's gaze darkened with the newly   
surging excitement. Lexa kisses the blonde on the lips, and then sits on knees and kisses the inside of her beloved thigh. Clarke throws her head back and opens her mouth,   
exhales noisily when she feels the brunette's hot tongue sliding around her clitoris. Lexa uses the masterly movements of her tongue to tease the blonde, forcing her to bend   
forward and stretch her hips forward, towards the girl's ardent lips. Lexa smiles from the knowledge that the blonde is literally praying for her discharge, but the brunette wants to punish her beloved, and therefore does not give what she wants.

\- "Damn, are you kidding?" The blonde growls when Lexa begins to kiss her lips again. Clarke is on the edge.

\- “I didn’t even think about it ...” the brunette smiles, settling comfortably between her lover's legs. She intercepts her hands and lays them behind her. Clarke arches forward,   
frantically shaking her hips against the hips of the brunette. Lexa smiles again, and slides her free hand in Clarke's chest, stretching a couple of buttons on her shirt, giving herself access to what she wants. She pulls the bra harness to the bottom, freeing one breast, Clarke literally torn from excitement, it seems that a little more, and it literally explodes.

Lexa gently kisses the blonde's excited nipple. Holds with a wet tongue up from her chest, to her neck and finally reaching her lips. She does not kiss, but slips her tongue over the lips of the blonde, partly feeling that Clarke is desperately trying to touch her with her lips, but she cannot.

\- “God ... I beg you ...” the blonde moans into the brunette's lips.

\- “What are you asking me to do?” in response with a smile, whispers Lexa.

\- "Don't pull ..."

\- "What?" the brunette smirks, gently biting Clarke by the chin. The blonde exhales noisily, and throws her head back.

\- "Fuck me, damn it!" the blonde growls softly, causing a triumphant smile on Lexa's face. Clarke leans against the brunette's forehead when she enters her. Lexa with one hand   
holds Clarke's hands behind her, and with the second slowly, to the bitter end, enters in the blonde. Clarke barely restrains moans, fearing that she might be heard. She leans her lips against the brunette's neck and bites her slightly, trying to somehow drown out her moans.

\- “Hush ...” the brunette hissed in a hoarse voice. She throws the blonde's head away from herself and moves closer to her, covering her lips with hers to drown her, knowing that she is close to discharge. Strengthens the tremors all the way, so that she breathes inconsistently into her lips, moving to the beat, the hand of the brunette. Final shocks and Clarke's body went limp, relaxing in the brunette's arms. Powerlessly falls into the arms of a brunette, and smiles.

\- "Sex in a public restroom? Seriously?!" the blonde raises a mocking eyebrow, straightening her clothes, and buttoning the buttons on the shirt.

\- “You left me no choice ...” the brunette smirks, leaning her back against the wall and watching the sexually-impaired and battered companion. - “I wanted to fuck you at home.” the brunette began to approach to the blonde. - “I still held out decently, considering what you were doing ...” she kisses the blonde on the lips and smiles. She comes off her delicate lips and fastens the last button of her shirt, blonde frowns with displeasure. - “And don't frown, you are mine and belong to me ...” she kisses the blonde on the forehead and hugs her, clutching her tightly to herself. - "And I don't like when everyone looks at your body. You are mine and no more a draw ..."

\- "Okay." Clarke smiles at the brunette’s neck.

\- "Okay?"

\- “Mg, I'm yours and no longer a draw.” the blonde kisses Lexa on the neck and moves away from her, looking into the green. - “My body is just for you.” she kisses her on the lips, and takes her hand, leading out of the toilet.

Fortunately, there is nobody, and the film is still coming, the girls were no longer up to the film and they headed for the car. Lexa sat behind the wheel, scurrying around and   
putting the phone on the glove compartment. Clarke looks thoughtfully at the blonde, and then begins.

\- "Let's bet ..."

\- "What?" the brunette asks in surprise, turning a grinning look at her beloved. Clarke smiled and quickly climbed from her chair to knees to the brunette. Lexa again raises inquiring eyebrows. The lower abdomen ached again, from the fact that the blonde saddled her astride.

\- "I bet you won't last a week without sex?" Clarke smiles slyly.

\- "I can’t hold out? Oh, this is unlikely, Sun." the brunette smirks in response.

\- "Yes? Okay ..." blonde scratches her lip thoughtfully, and then turns her blue look to the green. - "Whoever gives up first will fulfill one desire. Any. And even the most obscene ..." Clarke smiles recklessly.

\- "Any-any?"

\- “Yeah ...” the blonde nods.

\- "Then, I don’t have to endure for a long time, you will lash out on me before I begin to lose my mind ..."

\- "You think so?" the blonde laughs.

\- “Yes, I can even feel through pants how wet you are already ...” Clarke laughed again.

\- “I don’t argue, if not for the bet, I would fuck you right now, for your sharp tongue ...” blonde leans toward the brunette’s ear. - “But ...” she begins to massage the inside of the brunette’s thigh with her fingers, causing her to bend to give in to her arm. - “A dispute is a dispute, oh ...” she smiles in the brunette’s ear and bites her earlobe. - "and you’re already wet ...” she pulls herself away from her beloved’s neck and raises an eyebrow, asks with a smile. - "A week?"

\- “A week ...” the brunette responds in a hoarse, excited voice, holding out her hand to meet Clarke’s hand. Blonde smiles with satisfaction, shaking the brunette’s hand, and then slips off from her, sitting back in the chair. - “Means a week ...” the brunette smirks, starting the engine. She presses the gas pedal and smiles playfully. - "It will be hot ..."


	11. Weak Before You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- “So you proposed a bet on sex?” Octavia asks, sitinding on the bed.

\- "Yeah." the blonde grins.

\- “And are you sure you will win?” Rey said, flopping down on the bed next to the brown-haired woman.

\- "Yes." the blonde pronounces already with notes of uncertainty.

\- “You must be very confident in yourself ...” Octavia grins.

\- "And what does it mean? You think I can’t stand it?"

\- "We don't think anything." continues Ray. - “Just, why are you sure she will surrender first?”

\- "Because she is always the first who pounce."

\- "And you are not?" asked Octavia, smiling.

\- "No. Well, maybe a little." the blonde sighs. - “Well, compared to her, I'm a nun.”

\- "Seriously? You know ..." says Ray, putting hand on chest. - “I’m 100% straight, I say ... that she is damn sexy and hot. And if she wants, she can bring you to orgasm only with a glance. If an obscene desire is at stake, she will do anything to win. Believe me."

\- “I totally agree with Ray.” Octavia is laughing.

\- “Now it's not funny to me at all ... she can do it.” the blonde says. - “We'll see who will ...”

*****

\- "Baby!" Shouts the blonde from the shower.

\- "What?!" In response, Lexa shouts from the living room.

\- "Please bring a towel." the brunette growls, but still gets up and weaves into the bedroom, grabs a towel and follows into the shower. She is gaining more strength to not stare   
at her beloved, knowing why blonde started this all. Sighs and opens the booth.

\- "Take, sun." Lexa looks anywhere, but not on Clarke. The blonde smirks.

\- “Baby ...” blonde begins, throwing the towel aside. She comes closer to the brunette, touching with her wet body to the brunette, who has pleasant goosebumps running all over her body. The body begins to respond to the beloved. Lexa swallows, and makes a calm herself, as if this does not turn her on at all. Clarke, however, knows very well what the brunette is thinking, and therefore continues pressure. Clarke reaches for the brunette’s neck and pulls her hair to the side, later slips the tips of wet fingers to brunette lips, runs thumb across her lower lip, which held her breath, afraid that there would be another drop and she would attack the blonde. Clarke smiles, and barely audibly pronounces: - "can you lather my back?" the brunette rolls her eyes, sighs.

\- "Sorry, Sun. Itself somehow." brunette smiles and kisses the blonde on the lips. She pulled back, looks in blue, then smiles with a very sexy smile, from which catches a breath,   
lowers her gaze to the blonde’s lips, and walking with tongue over lips, she leans to beloved and erotically, runs her tongue over blonde lips. First, one, then another, that Clarke completely forgot how to breathe. One one. - "Do you want coffee?" smiling cunningly brunette, leaving the shower.

\- “Mg…” the blonde grins, frowning, closing the door.

*****

\- “She experiencing you?” Luna laughs.

\- "And how." The brunette sighs, laying her head on hand.

\- "And she is not a fool. Although she does not imagine how hard play in such games with you."

\- "It's true." Lexa smiles.

\- “And you are still idle?”

\- "Yeah. I tease a little. I know how to get her, but first, I want to see what she is capable of." the brunette takes a sip of coffee. - "For the first time, I'm afraid to break loose. I   
always want to fuck her, and I think partly she started all this. She always tells me that she seems like I'm with her for sex." the brunette sighs. - “She thinks I will tear again and   
attack her, but she is mistaken ... I will force her to attack me.” the brunette smiles slyly, drinking a sip of coffee. Luna just smiles rather, shaking her head.

*****

\- “Sun ...” the brunette leans her elbows on the counter, watching the bustling blonde who is trying to cook something.

\- "Mmm?" the blonde asks, continuing to stand with her back to her beloved.

\- "Luna is calling us to turn gray in a cafe. What you think?"

\- "I am in. When?" Clarke continues, slicing the vegetables.

\- “Maybe tonight.”

\- "Okay." the blonde answers, shrugging shoulders.

\- “You're damn sexy in that apron.” already approaching to the blonde from behind, the green-eyed whispers. The blonde smiles, feeling the brunette’s hands on her hips, and as she gently strokes them, sliding her hands to her stomach or down. Clarke begins to boil literally, and the brunette smirks. - "will you make me coffee?" already abruptly pulling away, asks Lexa. Clarke sighed in displeasure, and she barely audible filtered.

\- "Yeah baby…"

*****

\- “You want anything else?” the brunette asks blonde in the ear. Clarke sighs tiredly and puts her head on brunette shoulder. Lexa hugs her, kissing the top of her head.

\- "I want ice cream."

\- "Okay." the brunette smiles, and raising her hand to the top, calls the waiter, orders another portion of truffle ice cream.

The girls continued to sit in the cafe, chatting with Luna on various topics. Luna, without a drop of embarrassment, asked very awkward questions, from which not only Clarke   
blushed, gobbling up a third portion of ice cream, but also Lexa, who should have already got used to her friend’s sharp tongue. However, the evening is fun and warm. The girls laugh and get to know each other better.

\- "What are you doing?" the brunette laughs when Clarke leaned towards her and began to tickle brunette's ear with her tongue. The brunette's body began to respond to her   
hot tongue, on her skin. Fortunately, Luna went to the toilet. And maybe it’s not good, because Lexa begins to control herself with difficulty, mentally punishing her beloved for   
her playfulness. Blonde is saved only by the thought that when Lexa wins, she will recoup herself on the blonde to the fullest.

\- “I like the way you react on me ...” the blonde whispers softly in the brunette’s ear, who is shuddering with hot breath near her ear.

\- "What else do you like?" Lexa smiles, kissing the blonde on the lips and stretching one button on her chest. Clarke sighs deeply. Heart beats furiously. And the excitement is   
already plaguing, pushing the blonde about to break loose ...

\- “Terribly excites, your accent ...” the blonde smiles, biting her beloved with sharp teeth, brunette smiles in response, covering her eyes.

\- "Yes?"

\- “Yeah ...” blonde kisses the brunette near her ear. - “Did you know?”

\- “No ...” the brunette laughs, and turns with face to the blonde. - "What else excites you?"

\- “In you everything... it's complicated ...” the blonde turns away from the brunette and sips a little of her coffee.

\- “You're probably all wet ...” the brunette whispers, in blue-eyed ear. Blonde smiles.

\- “And you check ...” Lexa's eyes darkened with excitement. She swallowed.

\- “That sounds tempting ...” Lexa smiles. - "but I will probably refrain." Clarke frowns, and throws her head back on the table. 

Luna approached, beginning to growl, that someone sat in the toilet for so long that the queue was a kilometer long. The girls continued to chat, mentally thinking about sex,   
which they did not get in the coming days. The girls are already literally tearing apart. One thing they could hold out if they did not provoke each other. But when one seduces the other, it gets harder, and the girls are literally on the verge.

*****

It is already the fifth day of thiis game. And the patience of the girls literally ends. Feelings are aggravated. Everything is under intense heat. The last drops remained, and someone could not stand it. Girls become more impudent and seductive ...

\- "New underwear?" Brunette raises her eyes, from under the magazine, and examines the blonde lying next to her in some lacy, black panties.

\- "Mg ..." the blonde lies on her stomach, and resting her head in hands, looks at the brunette. - "Like it?"

\- “Very ...” the brunette answers, casting her attention back to the magazine. She puts her foot on foot to muffle the newly surging excitation. While outside she fixed her gaze on reading, mentally already pulled this unnecessary little thing from the blonde, and fucked up in all the variations that her vulgar brain is capable of reproducing.

\- “Baby ...” the blonde whispers softly, moving closer to her beloved so that her breast slightly touches the brunette’s hands. 

Lexa squeezes the magazine under her fingers tighter. It compresses the jaw so that a little clanging is heard between the teeth. Unbearable.

\- "Mmm?"

\- "I have a backache." the blonde rubs her shoulders with hand. - “Can you do the massage.” leans toward her ear, and whispers softly. - "Please." The brunette sighs and throws the magazine aside.

\- "Of course, sun." brunette stands up and sits on the blonde from above. Clarke puts her head on the pillow, buried her face in her hands. She covers her eyes, enjoying the   
pleasant touches of her beloved hands.

Lexa begins to gently massage the shoulders of her beloved, making her moan with pleasure, the stronger the brunette turns on. Lexa slides her hands a little lower, touching the blonde's chest, causing her to bend slightly in the back, giving her a new wave of excitation. Below, everything is already pulsating, and the blonde is already starting to bite her hands to restrain herself. While Clarke stubbornly withstands painfully pleasant touches of her beloved, brunette continues to naughty over the blonde's body, going down below. Begins to massage blonde's coccyx, like that, that blonde can't stand and moans quite.

\- “How good ...” the blonde literally blurred in a happy smile.

\- "Like it?" leaning to the blonde’s ear, Lexa whispers.

\- "Oh yeah…"

\- "Well." the brunette jumps from her beloved, and flops onto the bed.

\- “Hey ...” the blonde protests, frowning.

\- "Sorry, Sun. I am very tired and want to sleep." Lexa kissing Clarke on the lips, and takes cover with a blanket. She smiles, looking at the gloomy face of the blonde and melt.   
\- “Come to me ...” Lexa lifts the blanket, summoning the blonde to her. Clarke smiles and moves toward her. The brunette covers them with a blanket and hugs tightly.

\- “Oh, God ...” the blonde smiles, feeling the brunette’s hand between her legs. Lexa slides her fingers through the already wet panties of the blonde and smiles.

\- “Baby, you're so wet ...” the brunette whispers in a planted voice. Smiles and kisses her beloved on the lips.

\- “Well ...” the blonde grins. It begins to rub with hips towards the beloved's hand, but brunette, teasing the blue-eyed.

\- “Good night, Sun.” The brunette smiles and kisses the blonde on the forehead. Blonde sighs again in frustration when the green-eyed removed her hand from an already literally torn apart place. She grunts and just sticks her nose in the brunette's neck. She closes her eyes and plunges into the warm and gentle embrace of her beloved. The blonde is already on the verge of ...

*****

\- “Two days are left, before the end of the week. Do any of you lose ground?" Luna smiles.

\- "I almost passed it yesterday." the brunette smirks. - "Just a little bit, and I could not stand it. She tested me so throughout the week that I swear, sometimes I think i'm a nun. I myself am amazed at my willpower and my temperance. It only saves me that mentally I fucked her so, that she would never want to play such a thing with me.

\- “You're really a saint. How do you stand that all?"

\- "No idea. But now, it's my turn to act." The brunette smiles slyly.

\- "Oh, well, well. You are so vulgar, horror." brown-eyed laughs.

\- "I myself is in shock, but it’s impossible with her otherwise." Lexa smiles and bites off a piece of meat.

\- "So it means today?"

\- "Yes. Can not wait." the brunette smiles maliciously ...

*****

\- "Baby, are you there long?" cries out of bed, blonde. She sprawled all over the bed, waiting for her beloved.

\- "Already going." the brunette shouts in response.

A minute later a green-eyed woman enters in the bedroom. The blonde rises on her elbows and her mouth opens wider, watching at sexy brunette. She was in one short white   
shirt and with beautiful loose hair.

Lexa smiles, watching her lover's reaction and how blonde eagerly studies her body. The brunette, smiling at the corner of her lips and biting her lip, begins to unfasten the first   
button. The blonde's chest begins to slowly, but hard to heave. Air stops flowing into the lungs, as if it was not in the room at all. Blood begins to run faster through the veins,   
which begins to make noise in the ears.

\- “No ... no ... no ...” Clarke mumbles, throwing her head back, and then again continues to watch the grinning brunette. - “Just not that ...” the blonde sits on the edge of the bedand bites her lip, still continuing to watch her beloved.

Lexa begins to unfasten the second, going one step closer to the blonde. Clarke swallows, looking at her barely covered legs, and at her breasts already visible through the thin   
fabric of brunette shirt. Below, everything is pulsating.

The brunette takes another step closer to meet the blonde, unbuttoning another button. The chest was barely exposed so that the nipples protruding from the excitement began to shine through. Clarke swallows hard again, unable to take her eyes off beloved. Clarke missed Lexa's body too much.

\- “You drive me crazy ...” the blonde whispers in a hoarse voice.

\- “Isn't already?” the brunette also softly whispers, stretching the last button. She lets the shirt slide down her shoulders, along her thin arms, falling straight to the floor, leaving her completely naked in front of the blonde. Clarke eagerly looks at every inch of brunette beautiful body, unable to tear herself away for even a second.

The brunette’s torture for her beloved has not ended yet. Seeing that the blonde is still at the decisive stages of the struggle with herself, brunette decides to push the blonde   
to action ...

The brunette becomes opposite the blonde so that Clarke's face is opposite the green eyed belly. Clarke raises her head up, watching the further actions of the brunette ...

Lexa eroticly licks her fingers, sliding her wet tongue along her fingers, and looking straight into the blonde's eyes. Clarke had already literally forgot how to breathe, watching the obscene and damn excites actions of her beloved. Then the brunette smoothly glides her fingers along her body, on the chest below, slipping through the navel and finally   
touching the already wet center. Clarke carefully watches the hand of the brunette. Her eyes were pitch black. The last drops went to the expense ...

The brunette begins to slowly massage the clitoris, moaning slightly and feeling how the blonde grabbed her hips with hands, holding them, and continuing to watch her actions. Lexa smiles, and after with wet fingers touches the lips of the blonde, giving a taste. Clarke covers her eyes and glides tongue over brunette's fingers, which gently penetrate her mouth. Clarke is no longer able to endure ...

\- “To hell everything ...” the blonde sharply pushes her beloved towards herself and they fall onto the bed. Lexa is on top, on the hips of the blonde and Claeke could not stand it starts to act.

The blonde spurt places the brunette on her hips, rising and kissing her excited nipples. Lexa bends, squeezing out a contented moan of excitement. Inhales deeply when he feels the fingers of a blonde inside. Lexa begins to wiggle her hips, towards the intense push of the blonde. Clarke noisily exhales the brunette in the neck, and then slightly bites her delicate skin.

Biting her nipples, again making the brunette moan. The green-eyed is breathing heavily in the already blazing lips of a blonde. Presses Clarke's face closer to herself, continuing to move in to meet the fingers of the blonde. Clarke slips her tongue over the brunette's lips, pushing her tongue deeper. Kissing her plump lips already, and biting them. It goes down again, leaving a wet path from the tongue all over the neck and lower to the chest.

The brunette no longer holds back the cries of pleasure that the blonde gives her. With each push, the brunette approaches discharge. She throws her head back and moans loudly, pressing the blonde's face to her chest. Clarke smiles rather and begins to suck first one nipple, then the second. Gently bites, and the brunette cries out. A couple more   
movements, and the brunette literally falls apart. She smiles, throwing the blonde back onto the bed and hanging over her. Kisses on the lips, and continues to rub the crotch on   
blonde hips. Quietly begins to whisper near her ear.

\- “Get ready to fulfill my desire ...” brunette smiles again, biting the blonde behind the ear, Clarke smiling pretty.

\- “I'm too weak in front of you ...” the blonde exhales.

\- “Me too ...” the brunette pulls off the shirt from her beloved. - "If you still pulled for a moment, then I would fuck you myself." She smiles and reaches for the blonde’s shorts.

\- “Oh ...” the blonde arches as the brunette slips her fingers toward the outrageously wet panties.

\- “In the meantime, I am thinking through my desire, we ...” Lexa enters slowly into the blonde. Smiles. - "catch up lost..."


	12. Desired Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- “Baby ...” the blue-eyed sleepy mumbles, crushing the shoulder of her beloved, who peacefully sniffs into the pillow. - “Baby, get up ...” Clarke, with her eyes still closed, tries to wake her beloved. Lexa grumbles displeasedly, but does not twitch. - "It's time for you to work. You oversleep ..." the blonde in the blind turns over on brunette side and gently kisses her on the neck. Lexa smiles, but does not open her eyes. - "Climb." Clarke abruptly throws off the blanket from the brunette.

“Hey ...” the brunette stumbles. - “That's not fair ...” she lazily rolls onto her back and sighs.

\- “I know, baby ...” Clarke laughs and turns on other side, with back to the brunette and wraps herself in a blanket, sighing blissfully. - "Have a nice day."

\- "Are you scoffing, yeah?" the brunette smirks, squinting towards the blonde.

\- "Not at all." Clarke smiles, wrapping himself tightly in the blanket.

\- "You're scoffing me, scoffing." The brunette hangs over the blonde and gently kisses her hair. - “I love you ...” brunette smiles and reluctantly slides from the warm and   
comfortable bed.

\- “And I ...” the blonde mutters sleepily, plunging into a dream.

*****

\- “Have you already made a wish?” smiles brown-eyed, sitting opposite the brunette. Lexa smiles with a predatory grin and leans back in her chair.

\- "Mg ..."

\- "Well?"

\- "Well, what"? Brunette raises an eyebrow.

\- "Which?"

\- "I will not say." the brunette smiles, and begins to delve into the papers that lie on her desk.

\- "What? Well no ..." the girl frowns. - "It's not fair." the brunette only smiles, holding out the paper to her friend.

\- “I need your signatures and Rob here ...”

\- "Translate the topic, yes?" smiles brown-eyed, picking up paper.

\- "In one shot, two rabbit." the berunette winks, and continues to delve into a pile of documents.

\- "Clever ... - the girl sighs and gets up. - "OK, it's time for me to go. In our office is new worker. Damn sexy brown-haired." the girl opens the door. - "so, I'm not at all interested in what you are will up to ..." Luna slides out the door and the brunette smiles shaking her head. - “at all ...” the girl repeats, sticking her head through the door, in the hope that brunette will change her mind and split.

\- "Bey." Lexa waves her hand to the girl, Luna frowns, but still leaves the office, leaving the brunette in anticipation of the evening.

*****

\- "Hey, I know. What to take? Service? Mom, there are billions of great things to bring from New York, and you ask for a service you can buy in Tennessee?" The blonde talks to her mother on the phone, and at the same time fusses in the kitchen, slicing vegetables. - "Alright, alright, service so service. What to bring to Marcus? No, this will not work, I know what to bring to him. In general, we will come next week. No, it so happened. Okey, I'm busy. I'll call you again. I am kissing you, bye." Clarke sighs, placing the phone on the counter. She smiles and continues cooking.

The loft was filled with pleasant smells and vapors of dinner. The smell of vegetable stew and already ready for cooking is grilled chicken. Everything is incredibly tasty and   
appetizing, and all for the beautiful owner of green eyes. The blonde flutters happy in the kitchen, waiting for her beloved from the next tiring working day.

Today, Clarke for the first time, thought about the fact that she had not been at home for a little more than a week. She literally lives with the brunette in a luxurious loft, and   
slowly moved some of her belongings. Girls continue to date, to meet the future together. Despite the fact that Clarke lives with her beloved for about a week, she is not ready to speak with the brunette on this topic. Early. But their relationship is developing so rapidly, that for them there is no concept of "early" or "fast." Girls just live and enjoy the fact that they have each other, and the fact that everything moves quickly does not bother them at all. Why all these torments and cravings of the inevitable? If this happens, then it must happen, isn't it?

During their relationship. During their short relationship - the girls survived much more than many couples over the years. They have already experienced the seven paths of hell, and have passed all the tests steadily. That fragile link that swayed at the stage of their relationship, and was ready to split at any moment, turned to stone and became stronger, which means that the girls survived the time when everything could end without even starting.

As sung in billions of songs; in millions of verses and poems; it is written in hundreds of thousands of silent pictures: it just comes and this is inevitable. This happens and it scares and ignites fading feelings again, making people feel necessary and loved. It is a necessary charge for a person as well as air and water. The girls found this, but no one says that they are not waiting for a test or a sweep by envious people. This is just that little thing that makes relationships stronger ...

\- "Sun, I'm at home." the brunette babbles joyfully from the corridor. Clarke twitches in an unexpected voice from behind, and accidentally touches a hot pan with her fingers.

\- “Aw ...” the blonde hisses, putting a finger in her mouth, licking the burn.

\- “Oh, sorry ...” the brunette runs up to her beloved, taking her hand in hers. - "Painfully?" the brunette kisses the hand of her beloved and blonde smiles.

\- “Not anymore ...” Lexa smiles back and kisses her finger again, hugs the blonde at the waist and kisses her gently on the lips.

\- "No?" the brunette smiles through a kiss.

\- "No." The blonde smiles in all thirty-two teeth and kisses the brunette in the nose. - "Do you want to eat?"

\- “Yes, but ...” Lexa glances down, looking at the blonde's already heaving chest, and barely touching the collar of the shirt with her thin fingers, pulls her toward herself. Clarke   
exhales heavily. - “We eat later ...” Lexa again wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist and unties the straps of her apron, removing him from her beloved body. Clarke smiles.   
\- "because, you will be very hungry when I ..." brunette kisses the blonde in the neck and Clarke throws her head back, giving more space for Lexa to gently touch her lips. Kisses in the ear and predatory bass, whispers: - "I will finish with my desire ..."

Clarke is unable to say anything, just smiles and follows the brunette into the bedroom. Lexa closes the door, and turns with face to the blonde. Slowly and predatoryly approaches to her. Step by step, forcing the blonde’s heart to accelerate its rhythm to the point that it is about to break her ribs. Blood begins to glow through the veins, causing the cheeks to turn pink, and body temperature to rise and burn with fire from anticipation, possibly sweet torment.

Lexa stops near the blonde, so that she clearly feels her uneven breathing on face. Lexa looks her up and down so that Clarke physically feels her hungry look on herself. Clarke   
swallows when the brunette reaches out with her thin fingers to her T-shirt, and slowly pulls it over her head, leaving the blonde in only panties. Green's eyes darkened and filled with dark shades of excitement.

\- “Like this ...” the brunette whispers, looking at her beloved body and smiling predatoryly. - “And now ...” she walks over to the dresser and thoughtfully searches for what will serve as a rope. Leads a finger on the lower lip, thinking. Clarke is half-naked, watching the brunette's back, and already begins to guess what the owner of green eyes wants to do with her. - “That will do ...” the brunette smiles, closing the locker.

\- "Your panties?" The blonde smiles, watching the green-eyed twirl them on her index finger.

\- “Oh, yes ...” the brunette slowly approaches to her beloved. Holds a gently silky fabric up from the elastic belly of the blonde to the chest and above, bringing them to her lips.   
The blonde’s chest is slowly and painfully heaving, trying to capture as much oxygen as possible. Her blues become darker when she inhales the delicate aroma of a thing   
belonging to her beloved.

\- “It turns me on ...” the blonde whispers, out of breath.

“And how does that turn me on ...” the brunette growls slightly, pushing the blonde onto the bed. Clarke gasps, falling on the soft flesh. She smiles predatoryly when the brunette becomes like a cat, with an inborn grace to crawl to her. Grins and grabbing the blonde by the hips pulls her higher to the pillows.

\- “Do you want to force me to cum with torture?” the blonde grins. Lexa smiles again, sitting down on blonde's hips.

\- “Oh, no kitty ...” Lexa puts panties in her mouth and intercepts the blonde’s hands, throwing them over her head. With one hand she holds them, bending over the blonde, so   
that her breast slightly touches the blonde's face. The second takes the panties, and begins to bandage the wrists of her beloved so that she could not be released. When she was convinced that the blonde would not be free, she leaned a little lower and kissed the blone on the lips, whispered: - "I just started ..."

Clarke sighs heavily, watching as the brunette slowly gets off of her. She stood opposite the bed so that the blonde could see her, began to undress slowly. Giving to beloved a   
predatory smile, the brunette reaches with her fingers to the bottom of the T-shirt and begins to slowly and sexually take it off, so that her thick curls ripple slightly, causing the   
blonde to simply spread out from this amazing picture that will fall into her blue gaze. A brunette is standing in one bra and jeans, which Clarke believes are unnecessary on Her   
body in general.

\- “This is cruel ...” the blonde exhales excitedly. The brunette smiles at the corners of her lips.

\- “Do you like it ...” says the green-eyed fact, unfastening the bra clasp. She presses the little thing with her hand, and the other pulls together one harness first, forcing the blonde to fidget on the bed, controlling the vibration in the lower abdomen, and then the second. She smiles and lowers her hands, letting things slide down her thin hands, falling to the floor.

\- “Yes, damn it ...” the blonde exhales, not taking her eyes off the desired body. Swallows, and continues to watch the further tormenting actions of the beloved.

The brunette begins to unfasten her pants jeans, ringing a heavy belt buckle. She smiles and slowly pulls them away, not taking her eyes off the blue ones. Clarke simply can’t take her eyes off the brunette, and the body is buzzing and aching, from excitement. She bites her lip and continues to watch her beloved. She looks on her from head to toe and back. No matter how much she looks at her body; no matter how much touch it; no matter how much she tries to remember every inch of her, she will always be few. Clarke loves the green-eyed body so much that sometimes it drives her crazy and the brunette knows it and uses it skillfully.

Lexa comes a little closer to the bed and gives her beloved one more sexy look, clings her fingers to the elastic of her panties, without taking her eyes off of the blue ones. Clarke held her breath, looking into the green. She exhales heavily when the brunette begins to slowly pull the thing from her hips.

\- “Damn it ...” the blonde mumbles, leaning her head back, looking at the ceiling. And again she looks at the brunette, and, how a panties slide on beautiful and long legs, on to   
the floor. The brunette smiles and steps over them back. Turns with her back to the blonde, and a graceful gait going to the dresser. She takes out a long, scarlet scarf, originally from silk. Turns to the blonde and with the grace of a cat going to her.

\- “And now, let's play ...” the brunette sits down on the blonde’s hips and leans over her, starting to blindfold her.

\- “Did you read (Fifty Shades ...)”? laughs Clarke, trying to somehow control her excitation.

\- “Oh, yes ...” the brunette whispers, tying a knot.

\- “The red room will be later?” the blonde smirks, feeling hot lips on hers.

\- "No, sun." Smiling brunette getting up from the blonde. - "I don't need a red room to properly fuck you ..."

Lexa leaves the room, leaving the blonde in thought and in anticipation of the sweet torment that her beloved will give her. Clarke raises her head higher, trying to at least see   
something through a crack, but to no avail. Sighs and relaxes. She should completely surrender to her beloved hands.

\- “Do you know how badly you behaved all week?” begins the brunette, putting something that Clarke can't see on the nightstand.

\- “I know ...” the blonde smiles. Lexa sits down again on blonde's hips, starting to kiss her in the neck. Clarke groans and bends slightly.

When Clarke ceased to see the brunette, her feelings intensified several times and she began to feel everything twice as sharply than usual. This is crazy. Feel her and see her body. Feel the touch like fire or electric discharges. Want to touch, but not be able to. Flour. Sweet flour ...

\- “Then, you know very well that you deserve to be punished ...” the brunette slips her tongue over the blonde's parted lips and she reaches for her lips, but does not get what she wants. - "Yes?"

\- “Yes ...” the blonde exhales, lifting her chest heavily, from a lack of oxygen. She feels the brunette sliding slightly down, kissing her breasts. She feels hot lips in the area of the nipples, and as a moist tongue outlines the contours of one nipple, then the second. Clarke groans, biting lip, still breathing heavily, and again does not hold back the quiet sound that flew off her lips when the brunette bit with lips on one of the nipples and pulled herself.

\- “Then ...” Lexa goes down, settling between the legs of the blonde. - “You will be punished ...” she begins to slide her tongue near the belly button and nibble her delicate skin   
along the way, causing her to moan and bend. She smiles and continues to slide on, biting the elastic of her panties and pulling her lower. Clarke moves her hips forward again, as the brunette grabs them and presses them tighter to the bed.

\- “God ...” the blue-eyed whines. - “I will cum this way ...”

\- “Don't even think ...” the brunette whispers, kissing the blonde’s pubis. She again tries to stretch her hips forward, but Lexa does not. Kisses through panties, and inhales her smell. Smiles. - “Oh, how wet you are ...” she kisses and slips her tongue again, now up and down, and pushing the clitoris through the tissue. Clarke groans again, exciting the brunette even harde

Lexa spring back her lips from the desired place, begins to pull off blonde's panties, freeing her beloved from an unnecessary little thing. She smiles and moves closer to the blonde, lying on her. Clarke noisily draws in air, feeling how the brunette’s fingers begin to gently massage the clitoris, and moans, feeling the ardor of her lips near hers, but not having the urine to touch them.

Clarke begins to stagger slightly hips, towards the beloved's fingers, hoping to get a discharge, but Lexa not give it. She smiles again and reaches with her wet hand to the lips of the blonde. She sticks two fingers into blonde's mouth, giving to her a taste. She licks and lets out a thin moan, desiring more. Lexa pulls out her fingers and slides them on Clarke's lower lip, to the chin and below. Kisses on the lips and gets out of bed.

While Clarke takes a breath, Lexa begins to muffle the light in the room, creating a cozy and romantic atmosphere. She sets fire to three candles that she brought and places them around the room.

\- “It's cruelly...” Clarke groans, trying to see at least something.

\- “And sweet ...” the brunette said in a languid voice. She goes to the bedside table, and begins to get out of the bucket, an ice cube. She puts it in her mouth and sits down again on the blonde, Clarke smiles rather, again feeling her beloved weight of the body, on herself. Lexa rests her hands on the sides of the bed, and bends down to the blonde's face. Touches with already the cold and wet lips of the beloved's lips, touching with the cube ice of her tongue. Clarke reaches for brunette's lips and kisses, taking the cube for herself. The brunette smiles and kisses the blonde somewhere near the ear, and blonde lifts her head higher, demanding more. But Lexa comes off and again reaches for the bucket with her hand, takes another cube and begins to drive it first on the blonde’s wet lips, and later on her neck. She bends down and begins to collect the moisture left by the ice with her lips. Clarke purrs sweetly, swaying her hips, trying to drown out the throbbing vibration in her lower abdomen. The brunette, on the other hand, moves lower, giving herself space to start laying a wet path from her neck to her chest. She puts the cube in mouth and begins to kiss her nipples, pushing the cube to her skin, and feeling with lips as it melts, under her lips, on the heated flesh.

Lexa gently sucks the blonde's excited nipples, squeezing a plea out of her - a moan. Clarke breathes heavily, already trying desperately, rubs against her hips, but again does not get the desired result.

\- “Please ...” the blonde groans with a plea when she again feels a chill on her body.

\- "Please what?" the brunette smirks, going down with lips below and kissing blonde's belly with lips, sliding her wet tongue around her belly button. Gently nibbles the skin.

\- “I want you inside ...” the blonde whispers, lifting her hips higher, but the brunette presses them again with her body, located between her legs. She begins to kiss her there, and blonde arches to meet her tongue.

\- “Will you do that again?” the brunette kisses blonde's legs, stroking her clitoris with fingers. Clarke groans, arching again.

\- "No…"

\- "Are you sure?" the brunette, having already risen to the blonde, at the level of her face, quietly whispers in her ear.

\- "Yes…"

\- “What do you want, Sun?” Lexa smiles, showering her lover's face with gentle kisses.

\- “You ...” blonde catches the brunette’s hot lips with hers and kisses, pushing her tongue into Lexa mouth. Girls breathe heavily, merging in a passionate and ardently kiss, while their tongues rub against each other, and the air slowly leaves the lungs. Lexa begins to rub her hips against Clarke's hips, causing the muffled moans of the girls.

Lexa holds the blonde's tied arms above her head, and with other hand holds her face, roughly kissing her lips and biting her lips harder. Clarke is already literally whimpering, in a request for detente. The brunette teases her, about to reach the peak, and then everything breaks off. Sweet flour.

\- “I really want to fuck you ...” the brunette hisses, into Clarke's open lips. She bites the neck and slides lower with her free hand, pushing the clitoris harder.

\- “Ahh ...” the blonde groans already, shaking her hips towards the brunette’s hand. - "Lord, please ..."

\- “Tough ...” the brunette continues to whisper in her neck. Presses harder on the clitoris. - “Rude ...” she kisses Clarke on the lips. - "Do you want it?" the brunette hisses in lips. She strokes fingers below, feeling all the moisture of her beloved, and as she is already on the verge.

\- “Yes ...” the blonde exhales. The brunette smiles, looking at her beloved in the languid shades that give them candles. Like every curve of her beautiful body, shimmers in orange outlines, merging into the shade; how her rib cage slowly heaves, exactly the same, repeating her uneven and intermittent breathing; as parted lips dry out without getting moisture from Her lips; how her body bends desperately, trying to get what she wants. All this drives Lexa crazy. Looking around her, she remembers this moment in full, so that all the beauty and splendor of this night is forever sealed in her mind, because, this is really beautiful ...

Lexa gently kisses the blonde on the lips, and then abruptly enters her all the way, so that blonde screams, keenly sensing her inside. Sharper than usual, and it's just crazy. Clarke exhales noisily, moving her hips toward the brunette, and how she sways to meet her. Each push was rough and deep, that the blonde only managed to gasp the air.

Clarke raises her hands and hugs the brunette, pulling her closer. She feels breathing of brunette on herself, and how she intensifies her tremors, coming in all the way, so that the blonde’s chest sways slightly, and Lexa’s lips glide over her lips, then touch her chin. Feels it with every part of her body, and can not be satisfied. She will always have be not enough of her...

\- “God ...” the blonde whines on the lips opposite, when she starts to increase the pace. The brunette feels how the blonde’s muscles contract, and how close she is to discharge. - "Ahh ..."

\- “Come on, baby ...” the brunette whispers in blonde's lips ajar. She kisses, drowning out her screams when blonde reaches orgasm, and simply dissolves in bliss. Her body relaxes and she smiles.

\- “It was ...” Clarke begins, taking a breath, when the brunette pulled the bandage off of her, but still remained on top of her.

\- "Sweet?" the brunette smirks, kissing blonde on the lips.

\- “Cruel, um ...” the blonde smiles, thinking. - "Cruel and yes," kisses brunette on the lips. - "sweet ..." Lexa just smiles with her wide smile and kisses her beloved. - "If you will   
always punish me like that, then perhaps I will be naughty often ..."

\- "Oh, don't even think. Or it will be tougher." brunette smirks, and begins to untie blonde hands.

\- "How more tougher?" the blonde raises her eyebrows, stroking the red wrists.

\- “I will order us a red room, and you will understand ...”

\- "Oh, I believe." Clarke smiles, pulling beloved face to herself. - “For the time being, I just have enough sex with you ...”

\- "Do you want BDSM? You would be my secretary, and I would be your boss, who loves to dominate and dreams of fucking you on her desk ..." Clarke does not restrain laughter, and kisses the brunette on the lips.

\- "Oh, even that? Sounds sexy and God, it turns me on when you say such vulgarities."

\- "Really?"

\- “Mg ...” the blonde nods, clutching her tightly.

\- “I'm glad because I like to say such obscenity to you.” Lexa kisses the blonde near the ear. - “And also, I like to say ...” she looks into blue eyes, and barely touching her lips,   
whispers: - “How much I love you ...”

\- "I love you too. Very much." Smiling blonde, kissing her beloved. The brunette breaks away from her beloved lips and puts her head on blonde chest, covers her eyes, enjoying   
the even breathing of her beloved and the quiet beating of her heart. Clarke smiles warmly, and whispers barely audibly: - "Very much ..."


	13. Welcome to the ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "The passport took ... tickets took ... gifts took ..." the blonde looks around the house, trying not to forget anything.

\- “Sun, you've been checking for the sixth time. You took everything. We need to go, late for landing." sighs Lexa.

\- “Oh, okay ...” Clarke surrenders, and grabbing the bags, she leaves after the blonde. - “You not forgotten anything?”

\- "No."

\- "Sure?" the blonde does not calm down, stuffing her suitcases into the trunk of a taxi.

\- "Sure. Baby, even if forgot something, can buy it there. Took the main documents, but the rest doesn’t matter." The brunette opens the door of the taxi. - “Now sit down ...”

*****

\- “Fifteen hours of flight ... I'm going crazy.” Clarke sighs, leaning back in her chair.

\- “You won't going crazy.” smiling green-eyed, starting to flip through a magazine that always lies next to the passenger.

\- “You are so calm ...” blonde squints, looking at her beloved.

\- "Is it bad?" Brunette raises her eyebrows.

\- "No. Probably ... Aren't you nervous?"

\- "Why should I be nervous?"

\- "I dont know…"

\- "Sun, everything will be fine. Relax." The brunette kisses her beloved on the temple, and continues to leaf through the magazine.

\- "You're right." blonde sits comfortably in an armchair, and turns on her side to the brunette. - "In a month, at Wick and Ray, the wedding ..."

\- "Yes?" brunette smiles, looking in blue. - "Great ..." and again turns her eyes to the magazine.

\- “We need to figure out what to give them ...”

\- "Sun, we have a month to ponder." brunette lays the magazine aside, and turns on her side facing the to blonde. Gently strokes her hair. - “We have fifteen hours of flight ahead, let's sleep better, okay?”

\- “Okay ...” blonde smiles, kissing the brunette on the lips. Lexa wraps her beloved in her warm embrace, and they fall into a dream ...

«Before the arrival of the New York-Nashville flight, six hours forty-five minutes remain ...» Lexa sighs, from the fact that flying a decent amount of hours. She watches a sweetly   
falling asleep companion and is touched. Blonde gained a brunette's shoulder, and laid her cheek on it. The blonde's lips are bent, creating the shape of the letter «o», blond curls are located along the entire face, forcing the brunette to remove them to the side in order to open a view on the beautiful face of her beloved.

The brunette leans a little closer to her beloved and sticks her nose in her cheek. She closes her eyes and simply inhales her bewitching smell. She smiles and kisses on the corner of her lips, blonde only sways with her nose, causing a warm smile on the brunette's face. Lexa again gently covers her lips with blonde's and she smiles slightly, parting her lips. The brunette puts her hand to the blonde's cheek, and later weaves her fingers into her blond hair. Brunette smiles and glides her tongue over blonde lips, to which the blonde slightly opens her eyes, and for a moment looking at the puffy lips opposite, covers her lips with her own. She sticks out her tongue and also glides on the lips of the brunette. Their tongues are found in gentle touches of each other, but their lips are ajar and do not touch each other. Clarke runs her tongue over brunette, and then pushes it into her mouth, covering her lips with her own. Smiles through the kiss and kisses again.

\- “I want you ...” the brunette whispers on the lips. Clarke smiles and pulls the brunette closer to herself.

\- "Yes?" kisses on the neck.

\- "Yes." brunette exhales.

\- “Um ... lady, can I have you?” suddenly begins Clarke, summoning a stewardess.

\- "What are you doing?" the brunette smirks.

\- “Wait ...” blonde watches as a dark-haired woman approaches to her. - “Could you please bring us a blanket. Um ... my girlfriend is very cold ..." continues the blonde, making an innocent face.

\- "Yes of course." the woman smiles sweetly. - "One minute." and leaves.

\- "What are you up to?" The brunette smiles at the blonde’s neck and she, too, responds.

\- “Wait, she's coming ...” Clarke makes an innocent little face again, and smiles sweetly at the woman.

\- "Hold, enjoy your flight."

\- "Thank you." The blonde smirks sarcastically when the dark-haired hid. She covers them with a blanket, on the shoulders, and then abruptly penetrates the brunette under her   
panties. Brunette twitches slightly, but her face does not show.

\- "Crazy." Lexa smiles.

\- "Do you like it?" whispers to her lips, the blonde, pressing on the clitoris.

\- “Damn ...” the brunette bites her finger, trying to restrain herself. - “Yes ...” she smiles and kisses the blonde on the lips.

\- “Sex in the sky ... it's so patriotic and romantic ...” Clarke smiles, penetrating the girl. Lexa covers her eyes and bites lip. Fortunately, she sat facing to the porthole, so her main concern was that the whole crew would not hear her moans. Clarke, sat facing to the passengers, pretends that they are just cursing and hugging.

\- “I can’t wait until I Fuck you so that your screams will even be heard in Alaska ...” the brunette whispers, biting her lip. The blonde smirks, making the shocks even deeper, but slower.

\- “Even so ...” blonde smiles, slowly introducing her fingers into the brunette.

\- “Oh, yes ...” Clarke gasps when she feels the brunette's fingers inside. 

\- “In the meantime, I’ll just fuck you because you’re very wet ...” Clarke sticks her nose into the brunette’s neck and closes her eyes. Lexa makes the pushes on the contrary, very   
fast and deep, and then freezes and begins to slowly enter. Clarke only breathes inconsistently, suppressing every groan.

\- “Kiss me ...” the blonde whispers in a hoarse voice. Lexa smiles and covers her lips with hers when the girls reach orgasm. Clarke bites the brunette's lip, and then sucks it, leading her lips with a moist tongue. Lexa smiles and kisses the blonde more gently, calming her breathless breath.

*****

\- "Where do your parents live?" the brunette begins, leaving the airport.

\- “Um ... out of town. More precisely ..." Clarke throws bags in a taxi. - "In a small town, a hundred kilometers from Nashville."

\- "In a hundred?"

\- "Mg ... They have a ranch." the blonde gets into the car.

\- "Ranch?" closing the door and looking into the blue, the brunette asks again.

\- "Well yes." blonde smiles. Lexa grins and leans back in the chair. - “Hey, you're in Nashville. It is a city of music." blonde winks at her beloved. - “A country town ...”

Fifteen hours of flight and two taxi rides made the girls very tired. While Clarke admiresly looks out the car window, and watches the beautiful views of the city, Lexa snuffle sweetly on the blonde's shoulder. Taxi drives into a small town, the name of which is impossible to pronounce and drive along the lanes of cute houses. Driving deep into the town, they fall into a more deserted territory, where there are huge sections. One of the sites belongs to the blue-eyed parents.

\- "Baby, get up." whispers the blonde, slightly pushing the brunette in the shoulder.

\- “Mmm ...” Lexa moos sleepily. She opens her eyes, and then looks around. - "Already arrived?"

\- "Yeah." the blonde nods, opening the door. Lexa sighs and silently crawls out of the car. Helps the beloved with bags, and having paid to the taxi driver, begins to inspect the   
expanses of the ranch.

Lexa turns back and sees a beautiful white mansion. Nearby is some kind of structure resembling a barn or stable. And a corral for ...

\- "What's this? Corral for horses?" brunette pokes a finger towards a small area.

\- "Well yes." blonde smiles. - "Marcus loves animals. He is a local veterinarian." the blonde explains.

\- “The joke about cowboys is becoming real ...” the brunette mutters to herself.

\- "What?"

\- “Nothing, I say ... it's very beautiful here.” the brunette smiles sweetly, continuing to look around.

\- "Clarke?" someone's voice is heard behind her. The blonde smiles and goes to the meeting.

\- "Mom." Clarke throws herself into the arms of her mother, and barely holds back the tears of joy.

\- "I missed you so much." continuing to hug her daughter, the woman says.

\- "Me too." Clarke pulls away from her mother, and looks around her with happy eyes. - “Mom, you're just beautiful.”

\- “Oh, you,” the woman waves, blurting out a smile. She looks over her daughter's shoulder and raises her eyebrows happily. - "That's her?" the woman whispers, as if she saw   
something of unearthly beauty.

\- "Yeah." the blonde smiles, turning to the brunette and watching how she approaches to them.

\- “Mrs. Kane ...” the brunette smiles with her wide and charming smile. - "I'm Alexandria. For you, just Lexa." the brunette holds out her hand to the woman, and she, smiling   
sweetly, holds out the answer.

\- “Oh, for you just Abby ...” the woman smiles. - “I'm glad to finally meet you. You are very beautiful…"

\- “Maaam ...” Clarke rolls her eyes, to which the brunette only blurts more into a smile.

\- "You too. Look great."

\- “Oh, and also so cute ...”, mom whispers in the blonde’s ear, releasing the brunette’s hand. - “I hope she will call me mom soon.”

\- “Mom ...” Clarke chuckles. - "What are you doing?"

-“What did I say?”

\- "Don't drive horses." the blonde rolls her eyes. Clarke turns on bark of someone. - “Bob ...” she crouches on her knees, and spreads her arms for the dog running toward her. - “Oh, you are my good ...” Clarke curses, scratching the dog behind the ear. - “I missed you very, very much. Did you miss me?" the dog barks back. - "My good…"

\- “He missed you insanely ...” comes a male voice nearby. - “But not stronger than me.” the man smiles sweetly, approaching to the girls.

\- “Marcus ...” the blonde smiles, and spring back from Bob, approaches to the man and hugs him. - "I miss you so much."

\- “And how did I miss you ...” the man smiles, moving away from the blonde.

\- "New hat?" the blonde grins, tapping her finger on the visor.

\- “Yes, your mother gave me ... In the hope that this will help me forget that she threw away my favorite jeans.” the man smiles.

\- “It looks so much like her ...” the blonde whispers in his ear, covering her mouth with her hand. They laughed.

\- “I'm still here.” the woman gives a voice, with a grin watching her beloved.

\- “Marcus, meet ... this is Lexa ...” blonde points with her hand toward the brunette. Brunette smiles.

\- “Glad to meet you, Lexa.” the man smiles, and hugs the brunette. At first, she was a little dumbfounded by such actions on the part of the man, and later still embraced in response.

\- "Me too." smiling brunette, moving away from the man.

\- "How did you flew?" began the man, hugging his wife.

\- “Not bad ...” Clarke smiles, looking askance at the brunette. - "There was something to do ... Yes baby?" the brunette smiled, and answered.

\- "Yes ... It was very comfortable ..." the brunette glanced at the grinning blonde, and decided to put her in her place. - “And they also brought us such a large warm blanket, and we ...”

\- "We slept the whole flight. Can we get into the house?" Coughing, the blonde began, driving off the seventh sweat. The brunette grinned and took one of the bags.

\- “Is there a rope in the barn?” whispered Lexa, in the blonde's ear, and peering into the rounded blue, with a grin on her face, she went forward.

\- "Let me help." Marcus walks up to the brunette and takes her bag from her, and later walks up to Clarke and grabs the second one.

\- "Thanks." the girls pronounce in unison, smiling sweetly, and watching the man carry the bags to the house.

\- “Well, Lexa, my girl. Tell me how you managed to love my fool?" begins Abby, hugging brunette by the hand, and leading her into the house.

\- “Maaam ...” Clarke rolls her eyes. - “You are incorrigible...”

\- "What?"

\- "It's okay." brunette smiles. - “It just so happened.”" the brunette shrugs innocently.

\- “You are so sweet ...” a woman touches, passing into the house. - “Feel at home, dear ...”

\- “Oh, finally we are alone ...” the blonde sighs, leaning her back against the door. The brunette smiles and flops onto a large and soft bed.

\- “Your parents are so cute.”

\- “My mother would have adopted you ...” the blonde smiles.

\- “It’s wonderful here ...” touches bed with her hands, the green-eyed continues.

\- “You say that now. You will live here for two weeks, and we will talk about it again." Blonde grins, flopping down on the bed next to her beloved. - "I want to sleep."

\- “Me too ...” the brunette yawns. The girls reluctantly got up, took off their excess and spread the bed, wrapped their heads in a blanket. - “Come to me ...” the brunette brings her beloved closer to her, and hugs her.

\- “How good ...” blonde purrs into the brunette’s neck. She closes her eyes and pokes with nose into brunette chest. The brunette smiles, kissing the blomde in the hair.

\- “Good night, Sun ...”

\- “Good night, my raccoon ...” the blonde grins. Lexa rolls her eyes, and holds out.

\- “Clarke...”


	14. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "Baby, get up.“ Clarke is already fully dressed and ready for the next day. She rolls her eyes when she does not receive any reaction from the brunette and flops on the bed next to her. - “Rise ...” she begins to tickle her beloved’s ear with her nose, and brunette begins to smile. - "Already six ..."

\- "In the morning? with still closed eyes, the brunette growls into the pillow.

\- "Yes." blonde smiles.

\- "Morning ?! All normal people are still sleeping." exclaims Lexa, opening her eyes.

\- "In the city It’s people still sleeping, right there at six life is already in full swing." the blonde throws off blanket from green-eyed, and brunette growls with displeasure. - "Get up."

-“Mmm ... no.” the brunette flips to the other side and curls up in a ball.

\- "Yes. Fast!" Clarke's voice sounded so domineering that the brunette could only take a pitiful sigh and surrender.

\- "I get up already ..."

\- "Good morning." Abby smiles, watching the girls enter the kitchen.

\- "Good." those in unison say.

\- "How did you sleep?"

\- "Fine, so far, some have not broken my serene and sound sleep." replies the brunette, looking askance at the cunning grin of her companion.

\- “Oh dear, you'll get used to it.” Mom answers, adding onions to the pan. - "Take a walk, breakfast will be ready soon."

\- "I'm on the street." the brunette sleepily turns around and weaves to the door. Going out onto the porch, the brunette immediately smells the familiar smell of tobacco. She turns and watches Marcus standing at the railing, smoking a cigarette and watching the sunrise.

\- "Good morning. the brunette begins, approaching to the man.

\- "Oh, good." he smiles. He moves a little further, letting the brunette lean her elbows on the fence. - "Unaccustomed, right?" smiling man, glancing at the brunette.

\- "What exactly?" clarifies that.

\- "To get up in such an early."

\- "Yes there is a bit." the brunette smiles and watches as birds treading the field.

\- "Will you?" a man holds out a cigarette to a brunette.

\- “Perhaps not, I don't smoke anymore.” the brunette smiles again, and turns to the sound behind the slammed door.

\- "Did you smoke?" begins the blonde, smiling and holding out a cup of coffee to her beloved.

\- "Yes." brunette answers, taking the cup with the drink. - “I smoke when it hurts me or badly. It calms me a little." Lexa explains.

\- “So, is everything all right now?” Clarke smiles.

\- "More than." the brunette smirks in response.

\- “Well ... ok ...” the man begins, extinguishing a cigarette. - "I have to go. Have a nice day, girls." He smiles sweetly and enters the house.

\- “Let's go ...” Clarke reaches out to the brunette, who, with a raised eyebrow, grabs her.

\- “And where, let me ask you?”

\- "I will arrange a short tour of the territory." the blonde smiles, leading the green-eyed behind her.

\- "Will start with the barn, right?" She grins, sipping a sip of coffee.

\- “And you have been thinking about the barn all night ...” the blonde, holding the brunette’s hand.

\- "No." Lexa answers, and then smiles and stops the blonde by the hand, forcing her to turn with face to her. - “I thought about you in the barn ... tied up and completely naked ...” she does not hold back a smile.

\- “For some reason I’m not surprised at all ...” Clarke begins to say intricately, leading the brunette behind her again.

\- "Yes? Why?"

\- “Because ...” blonde smirks, lowering her head down, and after got up a small building, she answered. - “I was thinking the same thing ...” the brunette choked on a sip of coffee, and with rounded eyes began to look around the stable.

\- "What, right now?" trying to regain the gift of speech, Lexa.

\- "What else. No sex in the stable." the blonde immediately answers.

\- “But it's so romantic ...” brunette smiles.

\- “And yet ...” blonde leads the brunette inside.

\- “How many are there?” the brunette wonders aloud, looking around the horses.

\- "Already four." Clarke answers, stroking the little foal. - "He was recently born. Look how cute he is." the blonde is touching, scratching the animal.

\- "Indeed." Lexa smiles, approaching to the horse. - "What's his name?"

\- “He has no name yet ...” Clarke scratches chin thoughtfully, and then looks at the smiling brunette, and how she playing with the foal. - "Let's come up with a name for him?"

\- "What?" Lexa asks, without ceasing to be touched.

\- “Well, we’ll come up with a name for him. Um, for example ... Spirit..."

\- "Spirit? No, this is not his name. Dear, look ..." brunette points a palm at the cub. - "Look how bright and clean he is. He deserves a similar name."

\- And what do you suggest?" picking up a cup of coffee from the beloved’s hands, Clarke begins.

\- "I do not know…"

\- “See I am, too ...” blonde looked at the brunette, and then at the cub and smiled. - "I know…"

\- "What?" brunette raises her eyebrows.

\- "Let's call him Light."

\- "Light?"

\- “Yes ... It sounds silly, but you sometimes call me Light. I did not understand the meaning of this, but then I remembered how you talked about our first morning ... when you left." the blonde looked at the foal. - “You said that touching me is like touching the light ...”

\- “It's true ...” the brunette smiles.

\- "See." blonde points an exclamatory look at the Light. - “He is so pure as light ... isn't he?”

\- "Yes he is." the brunette comes to the blonde. - "Well then the Light."

\- “So the Light ...” blonde smiles and kisses her beloved on the lips. - “Come on, I'll show you the riverbank ...” blonde grabs brunette by the hand and weaving her fingers together, she leads to the exit.

\- "And when was the Light born?" the brunette asks suddenly, trailing behind the companion.

\- “Um, not so long ago ... a month ago, maybe less.” Clarke stops off the coast. - "Look, it’s so beautiful here ..." the blonde smiles with a wide smile ...

\- "That's for sure..."

\- "You are hungry?"

\- "Little." the brunette answers, shrugging shoulders.

\- "Come on ..." the blonde takes her beloved by the hand, and leads to the house. - "Breakfast is probably ready ..."

*****

It's already a day. The girls had breakfast and a little rest, continued a tour of the ranch. Clarke showed to brunette her favorite places of childhood and told a little about the neighbors that are nearby. The girls also went to the town, on the red pickup of Marcus, and bought some products and various souvenirs for friends. Clarke showed the brunette the neighborhood of the town and even the country bar, where every evening all the people gather. After the fourth hour of walking around the town, the girls came across one nice little shop.

\- “Wow, look ...” Clarke exclaims, going to the counter of cowboy hats. - “Measure ...” she holds out the brown hat to the brunette.

\- "Are you kidding?" brunette raises her eyebrows.

\- “No,” blonde puts the hat on the brunette’s head without asking, and Lexa rolls her eyes. - “No, it's not your color.” blonde takes off hat and puts another

\- "Why do I need a hat?"

\- “What do you mean, why? We all have hats, and you have to have it ... umm ... " the blonde takes out one of the top shelves, and puts it on a brunette. - "Ideally…"

\- “Well, it seems not bad ...” the brunette spins near the mirror.

\- “You see ...” blonde waved her hands. - “Black is definitely your color. We take it."

\- “Pick up some more boots for me ...” the brunette laughs off at the cashier.

\- “Oh, exactly ...” Lexa sighs and rolls her eyes. The day will be hard ...

\- "How was your walk?" Marcus smiles, carrying the ropes on his shoulder.

\- "Was great." smiling brunette holding her beloved by the hand.

\- "Yeah, we bought to Lexa a hat and other things ..."

\- "Great." the man smiles. - “So tomorrow we'll all go to the bar together.”

\- "To the bar?" The brunette asks, stopping abruptly. Marcus stopped and looked at her with a smile.

\- "Yes, it will be fun. Have you ever seen a country group dance?"

\- "Not…"

\- “So you will see tomorrow, and even take part in it ...” the blonde grins.

\- "I can’t wait to be able to spend time together." the man smiles. - "Rest, girls." he winks at them and goes about his business.

\- "Country dance? Seriously?" Lexa raises eyebrows.

\- “Yes, oh, don't worry ... I'll teach you.” It's easy ..." Clarke kisses a companion on the lips. - “Wow, look ...” she pokes her finger at the open little paddock, with dirt and little pigs.

\- "Are these pigs?" the brunette smirks, approaching to the paddock.

\- “Yeah, are they really cute? Look how they are pot-bellied ..." the blonde is moved and knocks with her fists at a dose of mercy.

\- “Cute ...” the brunette smiles into a smile, watching her beloved light up with a bright and happy smile. - "Where did you climb?" The green-eyed asks, watching how she climbed into the corral.

\- “I want to touch them...” blonde answers, trying to catch at least one.

\- "But you will get dirty, get out of there." Crossing her arms over her chest, the brunette scolds the blonde.

\- “I will ...” the blonde did not have time to finish, as she slipped and fell back in the mud, so that the spray flew in all directions, including on the brunette’s clothes. Clarke with   
rounded eyes turns her head to the side, and watches the brunette, who spread her arms to the side, and with closed eyes sighs, feeling that everything is in the mud. Lexa opens her eyes and looks herself from head to toe, and frowned, in which notes of fun were read, to the blonde.

\- “Well, wait, ...” the brunette climbs over the corral and slowly approaches to the lying blonde. Clarke smirks.

\- “I accidentally ...” the blonde makes excuses.

\- "Oh, right?" brunette ironically raises her eyebrows.

\- “Yes, whoa, be careful ...” Clarke says, but late. Lexa stumbles over a piglet running past, and flops its belly down to the ground. All in the mud.

\- "Damn." the brunette sighs, tapping her hands on the dirt. - “It's all you ...” Clarke doesn't hold back a laugh. - "Are you have fun?" Smiling brunette, kneeling and looking around herself.

\- “Yes ...” not restraining laughter, she answers.

\- "And now?" The brunette climbs on the hips of the blonde, and lays on her, thereby smearing her in her dirt.

\- “Hey ...” blonde smiles, turning her face away from brunette when she begins to reach for her lips.

\- "What, do not like it?" brunette laughs, knowing that her face is dirty.

\- “No ...” the blonde stops turning her head and looks into the laughing greens.

\- "Well, kiss me ..."

\- “No ...” the blonde laughs, shaking her head.

\- “Well, please ...” brunette asks, not restraining her laughter. She reaches for her lips.

\- “You're covered in mud.”

\- "So what? You too." brunette leans closer to the blonde, and begins to tickle with her nose. Clarke smiles and grabs the brunette’s face in her hands, and gently removes drops of dirt from her face. - “Kiss me ...” the blonde, with a wide smile, reaches out to her lips and kisses her gently, causing a green-eyed smile to return…

\- "God, what happened to you?" Abby looks around the girls when they arrived at the house.

\- “Mud baths…” the blonde laughs, leading the brunette upstairs to the shower.

\- “God, all the clothes are dirty.” the brunette sighs.

\- “And don’t say ...” the blonde takes off her shirt and looks under the bra. - "In my boobs, more dirt than pigs in the pen." She smirks. The brunette laughed.

\- "Let me take a look." flirting green-eyed.

\- "What else. Go quickly to the shower." Clarke jokingly mops, pointing a finger at the bathroom.

\- "What, separately?" Lexa crossing her arms over her chest.

\- "Yes."

\- “Ahh, that’s not fair.” sighs and weaves into the shower.

\- “Come on, come on ...” the blonde smiles, smacking the brunette across the pope.

\- "Oh, you will got from me ...

A warm evening covers the town. Small lanterns give a little light on the ranch territory and cover the veranda with a delicate shade. There are quiet sounds of toads, which are surely splashing around the riverbank; the buzzing of insects that fly near each light bulb, which can give light; and barely reaching home, the neighing of horses. The quiet and peaceful atmosphere of this evening allows the girls to go outside.

\- "Come to me." calls on a blonde, Lexa. The brunette was placed on a huge swinging swing that is under the windows of the house. Wrapped herself in a warm plaid and hugs a   
blonde who has sat down to her.

\- “So good ...” Clarke smiles, leaning her back against the brunette’s chest, Lexa only hugs harder, snubbing her nose into her blond nape.

\- “Yes ...” the brunette puts her chin on the blonde’s shoulder, so that her lips are at the level of her ear. Whispers softly. 

\- “I love you ...” Clarke smiles, and taking her beloved's hand in hiss, brings it to her lips and kisses gently, answering with a smile.

\- "And I love you ..."


	15. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- “It’s great here ...” the brunette begins looking around at the club.

\- "I told you." Clarke smiles, and drags her girlfriend to the bar.

\- "Your parents are already having fun." The brunette smiles, watching Abby and Marcus dance on the dance floor.

\- “Soon we will join them,” Clarke smiles and hands to the brunette a drink. - "Take." the brunette grabs the glass from the blonde's hands and takes the first, big sip and clears her throat right there.

\- "Lord, what is it? Rocket fuel?" the blonde laughed.

\- “No idea, I just asked for something for the mood ...”

\- "Yeah…"

\- “Come on ...” Clarke holds out her beloved's hand. - "Time to have fun." the blonde grins slyly and jerkily drags Lexa into the center.

\- "Soon there will be the first group." leaning towards the girls Marcus, sincerely smiling.

\- "Baby, repeat after me." begins Clarke, turning the ironic gaze of the greens to himself.

\- "This is funny…"

\- “No its not.” Repeat ..." the blonde begins to move to the beat of the music. - “First you start with your feet ... - the blonde takes a step to the right - "and clap hands ..." the blonde claps her hands and takes a step to the left and again clap. - "Then you do like this ..." the blonde knocks with the heel and then twists the weightless toe, first with one foot and then the second. The brunette first carefully watched, and then they began to repeat. The dance is very simple, and the body malleably surrenders to the rhythm of the music. - “Excellent!...” Clarke smiles. - "Now hands on the belt and again the heel, the toe. Now the turn..." the blonde turns around her axis and claps her hands. - "See? Everything is very easy. In the dance you get involved."

\- “You are very sexy when you start to command ...” the brunette smirks, already shaking on blonde's companion’s back, and hugging blonde by the waist.

\- "Do you like it?" Clarke smiles, turning to face the green.

\- "It turns on ..."

\- "What to whom." the blonde wraps her hend around the brunette’s neck and gently kisses her lips. Lexa smiles and later slips her tongue over blonde's lips. Clarke intercepts him with her, and they merge in a gentle kiss. The brunette presses the blonde more tightly to herself and leans forward, holding her by the waist, not letting her fall back. - "Oh, wait ... It starts." sharply looking up from desired lips, Clarke begins. Lexa sighs because of a broken high, but still takes a position, following the rest. - “Just repeat after every one.”

\- “No problem ...” she smiles. And it really started without a problem. The song (Big & Rich - Fake I.D.) began to play and the body itself began to be danced. Dancing with the whole crowd was much easier and more fun. Everyone smiled and simply enjoyed the unusual rhythms of the music. Lexa quickly got a taste and did not miss more than one move. The height of the fun was just beginning. The girls danced as best they could, and the brunette, in addition, learned an interesting movement, including the ones that made Clarke open her mouth and in statue mode to observe this. Everyone was happy and it would seem that this will be forever, but ... nothing happens forever ...

It is already the second week that the girls have been in Nashville. Girls walked around the village every day, or rested at home, enjoying each other's company. In the evening we went to a bar, and came off to the fullest. It was really a lot of fun.

Every day, girls chatted with friends. Clarke listened to Octavia's whining, about the nutty Ray and the upcoming wedding.

*****

Email

\- “Did she really call me green-eyed?” the brunette smirks, looking into the laptop of the girlfriend.

\- “Sounds like ...” the blonde laughs.

\- "OK. Hello to you too."

\- "Wow, look. Luna with some guy." raises Lexa's eyebrows, noting a new photo that has surfaced in the news feed Clarke.

\- "Where?" Clarke peers at the monitor and her jaw drops. - "What the f ...

\- "What?" the brunette stares blankly at the stunned Clarke, and begins to read the inscription signed under the photo (Me and Bell. The evening goes with a bang ...). - "Bell? Baby, what's wrong?"

\- “This is ...” blonde pokes her hand at the monitor and peers into the green ones. - "Bellamy Blake."

\- "Blake?" the brunette says, supposedly savoring his name and memories immediately pop up in her head. - "Octavia's Brother?"

\- “And my ex ...” blonde adds. - “How did they meet?”

\- "No idea ... Although, most likely, he is a new model we have."

\- "Wow, it was necessary for this to happen ..."

\- "He is normal?" suddenly a direct question comes off the lips of a brunette.

\- "What do you mean?"

\- "In the direct plan." Lexa boils a little. - “In a relationship ... he's not a bad or ...”

\- "What? Lord, no ... What are you saying?" already completely turning with face to the brunette, Clarke begins.

\- “It's just that I'm worried about Luna. I don’t want her to be hurt ..."

\- "Baby, believe me ..." the blonde puts her hand on chest. - “Bell, the nicest guy I met. He is kind and attentive. Noble and cheerful. He is perfect ..."

\- “Then why aren't you with him?”

\- "I told you. I just did not feel strong feelings for him, he is more like a brother to me. And thank God I'm not with him. Because otherwise, I would not have met you and we would never have been together. It’s even scary to think about it ..."

\- “And don’t think ...” Lexa smiles and pulling the blonde by the arms she dragged herself, forcing her to get up from chair. Now the brunette was sitting on the edge of the bed, and looked with her greens into the blue ones, who watched her with a smile from top to bottom. - "We are together, and everything will be fine with us, right?"

\- “Yes ...” the blonde smiles. - “So, you give them your blessing?”

\- "Funny ... This is their own business. Let them date, but if he hurts her, I personally will tear his balls off ..."

\- “Wow, you're so...” Clarke smirks.

\- "That's me." The brunette kisses the blonde in the stomach, and hugs, leaning her head against her. Clarke gently kisses the brunette on the top of her head and only holds her tightly against her. - “You are my ray of light ... I love you very much, do you know that?”

\- “I know ...” Clarke smiles, stroking the thick curls of her beloved. - "I love you too. Very, very strong. With us, everything will be fine ..."

*****

\- “Baby, look how beautiful it is here ...” Clarke emerges from the pickup and begins to look around at the beautiful view that has opened her gaze. The girls rode around, and drove into a small forest, located on a huge slope, from which an amazing view of the immediate surroundings of the village opened.

\- “Perfectly...” the green-eyed one picks up, approaching to the blonde and taking her hand. Lexa reaches out and squints one eye, trying to visually catch a ray of light that is about to disappear due to surging clouds. The blonde is laughing.

\- "What are you doing?"

\- "Do not you see? Trying to touch the light ..." the brunette smiles, weightlessly moving her hand through the air.

\- “You don't need this light ...” Clarkr smiles and lowers the brunette’s hand, forcing her to look into her eyes. - “You already have me ...”

\- “True ...” Lexa smiles warmly and gently kisses the blonde on the lips. Such a warm and tender moment. A kiss full of love and tenderness. Clouds pink with a gray tint, let know that now is the very beginning of the evening and just about ...

\- "What is it?" the blonde pulls away from the brunette and puts a palm on her cheek, wipes a drop and looks up at the sky. - "Rain ..."

\- "It seems like ... Let's go in the car ..."

\- "What for?"

\- “It will begin to rain, and we will get wet. That’s why." Brunettes raises, grabbing the blond’s hand in hers and dragging her to the red and slightly battered for years - pickup.

\- “You don't like rain?” the blonde begins with a smile, stopping the brunette near the car.

\- "I love rain, but not sick." said brunette. - "Look how pour on..."

\- “Please, let's stay a little longer.” with puppy eyes, the blonde begs. Lexa is not able to resist her beloved at all and therefore sighs, indicating that she is giving up. - “Come to me ...” Clarke pulls the brunette to herself and hugs her waist with one hand, and the second takes her hand.

\- "What are we doing?" smiles into the neck of the blonde Lexa.

\- "We are dancing." Blonde smiles, holding the brunette tighter to herself. All this looks charming. Gray wall of rain; a red pickup and the sounds of drops beating off against rusty metal; pink sky and a beautiful forest, giving peace and quiet, which the girls lacked all this time.

\- "It…"

\- "Strange?" Clarke smiles, hugging the brunette on the shoulders.

\- “Romantic ...” brunette laughs, shaking her nose on her beloved’s ear. The girls are literally wet to the skin, but now nothing bothers them except their closeness to each other. - "As in the books of Nicholas Sparks." the girls are laughing.

\- “Exactly ...” the blonde pulls away a little from the brunette and smiles, kissing her gently on the lips. They move away from each other, and the brunette reaches out to let her   
beloved spin and enjoy the warm drops of rain. Lexa smiles while watching a happy blonde and hugs her again.

\- “You are beautiful ...” the brunette begins with a serious look, looking into the blue ones glowing with happiness. She wants the light in her eyes to never go out ...

\- “You too ... so ...” the blonde sighs, leaning her back against the car door. - “Sometimes, it hurts me. I am very much afraid to lose you ..." Lexa smiles timidly, thanks to the Lord that it is raining her tears will not be visible ... The brunette bites her lip and leans forward to her beloved, giving a tender and full of love - a kiss.

\- "I will always be with you. And I will always love you, you must always remember this ..." whispers green-eyed on the lips. Clarke smiles, holding back tears, and bites lip, kisses the brunette again, clutching her face in hands.

The kiss has become more persistent, and the girls succumb to the passion that covers them from head to toe. The brunette presses the blonde harder to the car, wandering her hands around her waist, the same, in turn, wraps her beloved face in her hands and sighs, slightly moving away from blonde lips. Squints, due to drops falling on the face, but nevertheless, considers full of desire and love - the blonde’s face. Lexa smiles and kisses again, reaching for the belt buckle on her jeans. Hands trembling from the cold, stretches, without breaking the kiss, and squeezes the first moan, from the gentle touch of your beloved hands, to the exposed area of the skin.

Clarke reaches blindly with her hand to the handle of the car door and opens it, crawling inside. Fortunately, this pickup truck has a back seat, and the girls are conveniently located on it. The brunette sits down on the blonde from above, slightly bending down due to the low ceiling of the car, and yet, she deftly helps her beloved, will free herself from her shirt. Smiles and hangs over the blonde, giving another kiss full of love. Kisses on the neck, forcing blonde to lift her head back, giving more room for kisses. A soft moan breaks out and Clarke reaches out again with her hands to the desired body, helping to the brunette to get out of her shirt and T-shirt, which so insistently blocked access to the beloved's hot skin. Rises a little higher, and kisses the brunette on the chest, later on the neck, and clutching her hips more tightly, seating her closer to her.

Lexa slightly pushes her beloved back, forcing her to lie down and hangs over her. Lexa touches blonde's lips, but does not kiss, but simply catches stray and hot breath on her lips. Starts slowly, rubbing with hips against her, increasing pressure on the aching a point.

In the next twenty kilometers, only the sounds of rain are heard, beating off the surface of an old pickup; silent moans and breaths of girls; and silence created by nature.

The brunette moves slightly backward, starting to pull off the short shorts of her beloved, and opening herself access to the desired. Lexa smiles and kisses her tummy, slips her lips higher to chest, and reaches with her hands to the fastener of the bra, unfastens and pulls it off, dropping it somewhere on the floor of the car. Gently kisses her lover's excited nipples, causing a hoarse moan from her lips. Clarke bends her whole body to meet every touch of brunette's hot lips. She reaches with her hands to brunette's face, and draws her to herself. Kisses and unzips her pants jeans.

\- “God, I want you so much ...” the brunette whispers, in the beloved’s ear. Strokes the clitoris through the tissue of her panties and presses slightly, increasing pressure. The blonde squeezes a moan, and clings to the back of the blonde with her nails. Clarke breathes inconsistently, but nevertheless penetrates her hand under the brunette’s panties, and begins to slowly and gently massage, causing quiet sounds of pleasure, with a green-eyed mouth.

The brunette begins to move her hips towards the blonde’s hand. Clarke barely audibly inhales, feeling the brunette in herself and without pulling a second, enters the brunette. Lexa lies exhausted on her beloved and they begin to move in time with each other, gently and slowly enjoying every second; with every breath with every groan full of pleasure and love that they give to each other. Enjoy the warmth of each other’s bodies, with each kiss ...

From the hot breath of the girls, the windows of the red pickup were covered with a matte veil. The sounds of rain are heard in a vacuum and only the quiet moans of girls develop this alluring silence.

Lexa continues to move towards the blonde, and feels that she is close to discharge as well as blonde. Kisses on the neck, and rises higher, kissing the chin, and then freezes near the lips.

\- “Hush ...” Clarke says gently, endowing a warm and full of love — a smile. Passes with her fingertips along the face of her beloved and gently removes a lock of her hair, behind ear. Looks with serious eyes at her. - “Hush ...” she repeats again, looking into the serious greens. Gently kisses and the girls surrender to surging orgasm. The chest is heaving heavily and the brunette feels it lying on her. Exhales and covers her eyes, feeling her heartbeat, and her gentle touches of herself, her warmth on herself.

Raises her head and looks into the blue. Kisses and removes the white curls to the side, revealing a view of the beautiful face opposite. She reaches for her, and weaves her fingers together. She covers her eyes and kisses her hand.

\- "I love you." the brunette smiles, fingering her fingers, looking thoughtfully at the woven hands. - “And I will probably never tire, repeat it to you. You are my Sun, you are my ray of light ..." Clarke smiles and draws the brunette to herself, without breaking the contact of woven hands. She kisses and hugs with her free hand. Lexa puts her head on blonde's chest and covers her eyes.

\- “I will always love you ...” Clarke whispers barely audibly, clutching their hands tightly together ...

*****

A year and a half later ...

\- "Say that everything is in fine." Lexa asks anxiously, watching the blonde's back and, like she, slightly irritated wipes the dishes.

\- “It's all right ...” blonde says.

\- "This is not true ... I ask you, let's talk ..." the brunette takes a step towards the blonde.

\- "What will change?" Clarke turns sharply, staring blankly at the brunette.

\- “I ... I don't know. You said that everything was fine ..."

\- "I was wrong." Blonde replies sharply. - “I can't do that ... why don't you want this?”" the blonde does not calm down.

\- "I dont know. I don't see the point of it. Is it bad the two of us?"

\- “This is not enough for me, Lexa!” Clarke almost crashes into a cry. - “I can't do that ...” the blonde throws the rag on the table and leaves the kitchen.

\- "Clarke!" the brunette rushes after the blonde. - "Where are you going?"

\- “I need to think things over ... I can't do that ...”

\- “Don’t leave, I ask you ...” the brunette asks in a praying voice, taking the blonde’s hands in hers.

\- “I need to be alone ...” Clarke pulls her hands out of the brunette’s hands and grabs the bag and leaves the loft. Lexa sighs, leaning back against the wall and erases a tear that has not yet rolled down.

Relations have given the last crack, which is about to destroy everything. There was the last blow ...


	16. The Right decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Half year ago…

\- "... and imagine: you and me, a big country house and a bunch of kids. Big family ..." Clarke dreamily waves her hands, being in the arms of beloved.

\- "Wow, wow, big family? Children?" Brunette raises a mocking eyebrow. - “Well, certainly not ...” the brunette gave a trifle laugh, and got up from the couch, heading for the kitchen. Clarke blinked and jerked her ear, ostensibly without hearing the answer ... or hoping that she did not hear.

\- "What do you mean no?" The blonde pulls a crooked smile, following the brunette.

\- “Um ...” Lexa shrugs and pours some juice into a glass. - "For what this? A family. Big family…"

\- "It’s just that every person should strive for this. To create a family, isn't it?" Clarke begins to seriously worry, this conversation begins to gain unpleasant momentum.

\- "Yes. Probably ... but not all, I don't want this."

\- “Maybe now. Yes? Sooner and ..."

\- “No, I don't want that at all. Baby, why complicate things? We are good together, and so we can spend the rest of our lives together. Only you and I." Lexa takes a step towards the blonde and reaches out to her shoulder, but blonde with a stone look, sharply throws her away from herself. Startled back.

\- “You say so now, but after another year, you will change your mind ...”

\- "Not. Listen ..." the brunette sighs. - "Why do you need a marriage? To bind people with some oaths and papers, supposedly having power, to keep the family. Bulshit. All that is needed to maintain a relationship ..." she pokes a finger at herself and at the blonde. - "You and I. That's it. Children? I love children. Very." the brunette puts her palm to her chest. - “But I don’t want them ...”

\- “But I want to ...” Clarke whispers barely audibly, staring into the green, with a blank and petrified stare. Lexa's gaze flinched.

\- “Clarke ...”

\- “Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?” sharply threw the blonde.

\- “Yes, I want ... but, without ... this ...”

\- "Fuck!" Clarke snorts, clutching head. She turns with back to the brunette and begins to cut circles in the living room. - “I don't understand you ...” the blonde exhales, turning to the brunette. - “What wrong about this?”

\- “Nothing ... I just don't want this.”

\- "But why?!" Clarke is already literally breaking into a cry.

\- "I don't know. I am not a supporter of this. I don't want a family. I don't want children. I want only you. And be only with you ..."

\- "This is because your father left you ..."

\- "God, no. Clarke." the brunette begins to boil. - "My father, has nothing to do with my opinion about the family. I'm just suchlike. I don't want a family. Everything suits me in now relations, and I do not want more."

\- “But I wish ...” the blonde raises out in an empty voice.

\- “Clarke, listen ...”

\- “I don't want to listen to anything.” roughly cuts off the blonde. - “You already said everything ...”

For several days the girls practically did not talk. Relationships fluttered slightly, and not at all in a good way. Later, Clarke moved back to her home and had no contact with the   
brunette. The girls decided to take a break and think it over. This is not their first quarrel, but definitely the most widescale that was during the year of their relationship.

The girls were very worried about this. Lexa wrote SMS every day and called to the bloknde, but she did not answer. Lexa was very worried about this and was very missed, as was Clarke.   
The first week has passed since the girls did not see each other. Both completely killed and devastated. Nothing bothered them except the thought of each other. Friends were seriously worried about the girls, but did not intervene. They knew that they would cool down and everything would work out. Need time.

Every day, Lexa came into the loft and plunged into the gloomy emptiness and silence that hung after Clarke left. Everything became gloomy and depressing. Quiet enough to drive you crazy. The brunette misses Her very much.

Clarke is completely going crazy. It would be easier to part and live as they both desire. But how can you part with the person you love more than life? It has been a week without her, and the heart begins to split apart without the warmth of her body and without the smile of her lips. She will not be able to ... So, it’s worthwhile to compare with this and accept the fact that they will never have a big family. Will she be able to? Perhaps, or perhaps, she hopes that after a year or two, Lexa will change her mind and want something more than she has now. She wants commitment. But Clarke does not give this much hope, mentally, she reconciled ...

\- “Hi ...” Clarke begins uncertainly, closing the door behind her. She bites lip and holds back the rising tears that strive to flood her cheeks. Slowly down the stairs and walks to the sofa on which the brunette was located.   
Lexa completely wrapped herself in a blanket and hugged her knees, buried her chin in them.

\- “Hello…” brunette begins uncertainly, raising her head and looking into the already blue ones. Clarke takes off her beige cloak and puts it on a newspaper table. Sits down next to the brunette and hugs. - "I missed you…" brunette said.

\- “Me too ... Very ...” Clarke holds the brunette tighter and kisses her gently on the temple.

\- “Don’t leave anymore ... please don’t leave ...” Lexa whispers, snubbing her nose into blonde's neck. Clarke curls her lips in a wry smile and wipes away tears.

\- "I won’t leave ... I'm here, I'm with you ...” blonde whispers barely audibly. Sensually kisses the brunette in the hair and covers her eyes. Tears run down her cheeks again. Lexa pulls away from the blonde and looks into her blue, tear-filled eyes. She wipes a tear that rolled down blonde's cheek, and then puts her hands on the blonde's face. Gently kisses, covering her lips with hers and feels a salty smack on her lips. Stroking hair; on the cheek and does not hold back tears. She closes eyes and moves away from her beloved lips.

\- “Forgive me ...” Lexa whispers in a trembling voice.

\- “Everything is fine ...” the blonde cries and wipes away her tears. She hugs brunette again closer to herself. - “I don't need a family if you are not in it ...”

\- “Sun ...” Lexa peers into the blue ones and puts a hand on her cheek, which covers her eyes and lowers her head down.

\- “And I don’t need children ... without you. And in general, they are moody and ..." the blonde is already crying soberly and the brunette is pressing her tighter to herself. Strokes hair and gently kisses the top of the head. - "I need only you…"

The girls reconciled, and Clarke resigned herself to the fact that she would not have a family. Or rather, she tried to come to terms. For the first months, she thought that she had reconciled herself, that she was happy with everything, because everything had returned to its previous watercourse, and the girls were again happy as before.

Lexa was happy that Clarke had let go of the idea of a family and everything was going as it should. Watched at the blonde, and saw that she was no less happy. The first months, and then ... Then, something began to move and crack in their relationship. Month after month, Clarke faded slowly, but surely. Every day became more empty and less talkative. All the while eluded some kind of talk; smiled less and was always in her thoughts.

Clarke thought she could ... but couldn't. Some kind of innate feeling, inside, call it what you want, it ached and invoked something more in the girl. She, like many girls at her age, dreamed of a family. Big and full of children. She dreamed about it from childhood, and strove for it. But everything collapsed when the love of her life does not meet her mutual understanding in terms of the future.

*****

Now…

Lexa finally asked, «Is everything all right?» To which she received an answer she was afraid to hear. Now, everything has become worse nowhere. Clarke left again and the girls returned to what was six months ago.

For three days the girls did not see each other and also did not write off and did not call up. Again, Lexa hopes for a while, and that Clarke will cool off and return. But there’s nothing more to cool ...

\- “Honey, you deserve more. I know that you love her, but ..." Rey sighs. - “But you should not give up your dream, glad of what? A life that will pass unnoticed and bear no fruit?   
What's the point? I know it's hard for you; painfully; scary ... But that's right. Wanting and wishing a family, that's right ... You tried to drown it out in yourself, but it won’t work. You cannot live without a family. If you decide to give up your dreams and just devote yourself to Her, then ... years later, you will be sorry. It will begin to destroy you, and you know it ..."

\- “I love her ...” Clarke whispers softly.

\- “I know ...” Rey also answers, shrugging her friend's shoulder.

\- “Clarke, listen ...” said Octavia. - “We are not telling you to leave her; we are all soberly weighing. She will not compromise. Maybe she could agree to a marriage, but hardly for the children. Perhaps years could have taken their toll, and after some time, she would have thought better of it ... But you can’t be 100% sure of this, as well as tomorrow. Either finish it now, when you have a half year relationship behind you, or after three or four years, when it becomes unbearable, and even worse. You want different things from life. And none of you is going to give up your principles and desires. I see only one decision here ..." Clarke wipes her tears.

\- “Now, it seems to you that you cannot live without her. At first, yes, it won’t go away quickly. You will suffer; it will hurt you. But then, you will meet another person who will be able to give you something that Lexs could not and you will be happy. You will have what you desire with all your heart. You will forget her, and everything will be fine in your life. You only need one thing - to make a decision. Choose what you want: To be with her and have nothing more, or to leave her and choose the future that will make you happy ..."

Clarke was hurt. She completely lost in thought, in an attempt to weigh everything. The heart trembles and whines. Has the moment that she had been afraid of all these seven months come? He came, and he was about to give the fruits of grief and suffering ...

*****

\- “Lexa, my dear ...” Luna looks down at her friend with sad eyes. - "You and she want different things. You yourself saw everything. For six months, she was not able to leave this thought and is unlikely to leave. I know you. You don't want a family. I always knew this, but she wants to. But such people cannot be persuaded. They have something that calls for the creation of a family. It comes over the years." the brown-eyed does not take her warm gaze from her friend. - “You are not ready to meet her, just as she is. You know what I want to tell you ..."

\- “I know ...” the brunette says quietly.

\- "If you are not able to give her what she wants ..." Luna sighs and puts a hand to the brunette's cheek and whispers barely audibly: - "Then, let her go ..."

*****

Evening. Lexa stands at the huge loft window, and watches the pouring wall - rain. Each echo of thunder beats the beat of the brunette's heart when she hears the door closing   
behind her. Heart skips a beat, feeling Clarke's presence somewhere nearby.

Lexa, with trembling hands, wipes her tears and turns to weeping blue one. The heart is bleeding; aching unpleasantly; and whines. It hurts so much ...

\- “I know what you want to tell me ...” through the crying, the brunette begins. The lips are trembling, and the hands are desperately embracing themselves on the shoulders, grabbing and pulling the fabric under the tips of the fingers. Clarke swallows and wipes away the tears. The eyes are full of pain.

\- "Forgive me ..." the blonde does not hold back sobs. - “I really tried ...”

\- "Don’t blame yourself, do you hear?" The brunette takes a step to meet the blonde. Looks into the blue. - "It was supposed to happen. I want you to be happy. I want you to find your happiness and a person who will give you all of himself without a trace. Will give you a family and a future that I cannot give you." Lexa cries and continues in a trembling voice, stroking the blonde on the cheek. - “I love you and therefore let go ...” Lexa closes her eyes and gently kisses the blonde on the forehead, and after a whisper can barely hear. - “I beg you, just be happy ...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was crying, why (((


	17. Letting go of the past to step into the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Silence. A thin ribbon heaves gray smoke from another cigarette smoked. The smell of tobacco fills the entire empty loft. It is so quiet that only the sighs of the brunette and her puff are heard one after another. Outside the downpour again, dark and damp.

Once bright and warm green eyes, became empty and red, due to newly shed tears. Three weeks have passed since Blonde left, but the heart completely refuses to let go. It aches and hurts, but it does not get better at all, only worse. So much so that a brunette can blunt it with just a cigarette.

Sighs and exhausted goes into the kitchen. She puts the kettle on and again goes to the window, stands opposite and sets fire to the next cigarette. She sits on the windowsill and trembling hands, brings it to her lips. Puff She closes her eyes and again plunges into memories, turning a blind eye into a dark window ...

(«Lexa leaves the toilet, and reluctantly weaves to the bar, cutting the crowd like butter with a knife. The music is buzzing so that the heart beats in unison with the bass, and it seems that it is about to pop out, and the eardrums will burst. The brunette is not in the mood, and decides, on the advice of her friend, to drink a little more, to at least a little cheer up and, if necessary, to pick up someone to relax a little.  
She sits at a table and shows the bartender to pour it. He nods positively, and the brunette, leaning her hand on the counter, is waiting for her order. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices a bright figure sitting on the other side of the rack, and sitting down more comfortably, she began to examine her. Because of the dim spotlights, it was not easy to examine the girl, but it was clearly clear that she was blonde and, moreover, very beautiful. Lexa brazenly burned that glance and good, the blonde had no idea that she was eagerly watched.  
Lexa thought, and taking the order, she went a little ahead to the beautiful blonde. The blonde, noticing the movement towards her, turned her gaze to the brunette and squinted at her while brunette sat down side by side.  
\- "Can i?" With wide smile, Lexa began. The blonde smiled and lowered her head down, flicking a glass of drink on the table.  
\- "You can." already lifting blue, with the same smile, she answered.  
\- “Are you alone here?” Lexa takes a sip of martini.  
\- "No, with a friend. She's hanging out somewhere." the blonde shrugs, taking a sip of the drink.  
\- “It's not as fun here as we would like, is it?” The brunette smiles and does not take her studying gaze from the eyes opposite. The blonde, in turn, does not take eyes off the greens. Smiles.  
\- "That's for sure."  
\- “And what brought you to the club? Obviously not dancing, because, here is real boredom." the girls laughed.  
\- "I will not say." the blonde smiles cunningly and sips the drink, looks askance at the brunette. Brunette derisively raises her eyebrows.  
\- "Oh, come on." Lexa holds out, and leans toward the counter, laying her head on her arm. She looks with interest at the blonde opposite. Blonde smiles and rolls her eyes.  
\- “I'm here for sex.” the blonde replies with a grin, and looks into the surprised greens.  
\- "Me too." blonde smiles. - "Looking for guys?"  
\- “Not necessarily guys ...” the blonde answers in a languid voice. Lexa smiles and waves a hand at the bartender, so that he would add to her and her new friend.  
\- “Lexa ...” the brunette holds out her hand to the blonde and she smiles, immediately holding out her hand in response.  
\- “Clarke ...”») 

From another memories, Lexa threw out the telephone ringing and the annoying whistle of the kettle. She lazily slides off the windowsill and puts out the cigarette on the ashtray. Weaves to the table and grabs the phone. The display shows Luna.

\- "Hello. You know, I don’t care." The brunette weaves into the kitchen and turns off the annoying kettle. Brews coffee.   
\- “Alright, have a meeting. Tomorrow at nine. I'm fine. Listen, I'm tired and want to sleep. we'll talk tomorrow. Bye." Lexa sighs and hangs up. She grabs a hot drink and sits on the sofa, throws her legs on it and just plunges into her thoughts ...

*****

While the green-eyed faded away from parting with the love of her life, on the other side of the city, the love of her life faded away in response. Clarke lay at home for days on end, and only such a duty as going to work pulled the blonde to breathe fresh air.

Clarke was empty and she almost never smiled in all time. Everything was so aching and painful, it was empty and at the same time heavy in soul, which drove me crazy. It happens when you leave your loved one.

Not even a day passed when Clarke did not remember green eyes. About the time they spent together. Remembered and cried. Every day, she shed tears. Friends tried to console the blonde, but even they were not able to take this pain away, they knew that it would soon become easier. But how soon? It is not known, it only remained to wait.

Once again, Clarke wrapped herself in a blanket and plunged into memories:

(«- “Wow, so what is it?” the brunette brakes, glancing at the table in the living room, and looking at something that resembles a cactus.  
\- “A flower,” Clarke smiles. - "Really nice isn't he?"  
\- "What? Darling? He doesn’t even look like a flower ..." a crooked face, the brunette examines the subject of admiration for the blue-eyed.  
\- "This is a flower. And he is beautiful." the blonde frowns, twirling a flower on the table.  
\- “This is a cactus ...” the brunette grins, sitting down at the table.  
\- “Isn't the cactus a flower?” Clarke smiles, looking down at the brunette.  
\- “A flower, but ... it's some kind of ... why did you buy it?” Brunette translates the theme.  
\- "Just like it." Blonde shrugs. - "And mind you, this is the first thing I bought for us at the loft. Since we live together, then you should get used to the fact that strange new things will appear here."  
\- “Cute ...” Lexa grins, and reaches out to the blonde, who grabs her and sits on knees to the brunette. - “Then, I think I’ll get used to new strange new things and…” she looked   
askance at the flower. - "new cacti." Clarke smiled and kissed the brunette on the nose.  
\- "Perfectly." the blonde tilted her head to the side and thoughtfully began to examine the flower. Clarke smiled and got up from the brunette’s knees and headed for the kitchen. - “I called him Louis ...”  
\- "Whom?" Lexa pricked up her ears, and looked in surprise at the blue-eyed back.  
\- "Cactus ..."»)

*****

While the girls cope with their separation, the life of their friends is in full swing. Lincoln and Octavia are crazy about each other, and very happy. Rey and Wick got married last year, and judging by the delay and the separation of the brown-haired woman with the toilet, the girl is expecting a baby.

Recently, Rey reported this to her friends, and for the first time Clarke smiled for a long time and was happy for her friend, dreaming that she would have everything soon too.

Despite the fact that the girls broke up, Luna did not stop communicating with Clarke. Sometimes they called up, but did not really speak. Luna found out how Clarke feels, received a satisfactory answer, and that was where it all ended. It was partly painful for Clarke to speak with Luna, because she directly connects them with the brunette, and therefore thoughts of green eyes begin to visit her more often. It was no less easy to communicate with Lincoln, who every now and then though not specifically, but mentioned Lexa. Clarke pretended to be nonsense and it does not hurt her, but the truth is that the reaction was the same as from Luna.

Time passes, the girls are not that healed faster, they just begin to slowly move on. Clarke smiles more and goes to work in a higher mood. Lexa, on the other hand, attended the next meeting, which pushed her to a step into the future:

\- “And what do you want to say to me?” The brunette sighs tiredly, leaning back in her chair in the conference room. Only Luna, Link and she were in the room.

\- "Listen. This is a big step for us. For the company. And we strove for this long and hard." Luna hangs over the table. - “You could have steamed someone else, but this is not just the opening of some small dealership office. This is the opening of whole subsidiary."

\- "I know." brunette calmly answers.

\- "Well. And the opening is not anywhere else, but in Paris. Lexa, one of us should go there. One who can control everything there, right up to his massive start in the world."

\- "Luna is right. We can’t send to manage the branch, and give it a start, some kind of deputy and so on." said Link. - “And then, it's not forever. Stay there until he stands steady on his feet, and after that, we will find him a worthy manager."

\- “Well, that sounds like a plan ...” the brunette shrugs listlessly. - “What do you want from me?” and here Luna and Link looked at each other intensely, and after Luna looked seriously into the green.

\- “Lincoln and I cannot take control.”

\- “I see ...” the brunette sighs. Rubbing the nose bridge tiredly.

\- “Link has Octavia here. He cannot leave her. I have Bell, everything is getting better, and that's all ..."

\- “I understand, Luna. Don't make excuses." the brunette calmly raises out. - "Nobody keeps me here, and therefore, I will work on opening a branch."

\- "Sorry." bowing her head, says the brown-eyed.

\- "And the fact that you have to manage the branch there, due to the fact that there are no other candidates, is not the main reason why we would like you to go to Paris. You need to live on, and it will be easier to do this, away from Her." Lincoln answers with concern.

\- “How long will it all take?” the brunette asks only.

\- "A year or two." the friend answers sadly. Lexa smiles painfully.

\- “Should I move there?” brunette sighs. - "I agree. You are right, it will be a great step into the future for me. When can I go there?"

\- "You agree?" Luna asks. The brunette nods positively. - "Next week…"

\- “You are fast.” the brunette smiles and gets up. - "Prepare all documents. See you later." Lexa grabs her bag and jacket, and leaves the room, forcing her relatives to breathe a sigh of relief and sadly look at each other ...

Lexa leaves the skyscraper and immediately plunges into household noise. The endless sounds of a rushing taxi somewhere; endless conversations of people and the warm rays of the sun. She breathes in full air and closes her eyes. Opens and follows to her car. She sits on the hood and takes out another cigarette. It sets fire to and reaches for her lips. A puff and she sighs, recalling a moment from the past:

(«- "Sun, have you ever been abroad?" begins Lexa, gently stroking the blond curls and looking at the travel magazine.  
\- “Um, no ...” blonde answers, lying on the brunette’s chest.  
\- "No?" brunette asks, looking askance at the blonde.  
\- "No." the blonde smiles and looks into the green. - "And what?"  
\- "Nothing. Where would you like to go?" the brunette puts the magazine on the table and looks in blue.  
\- “Um ...” the blonde laughs and again puts her head on the brunette. - “I don't know, I never thought about that.”  
\- "Really? This is strange. You weird, do you know that?" Lexa grins, kissing the blonde on the top of her head.  
\- “I know, and you like it.” blonde smiles.  
\- "Okay, that's true. I trudge from your oddities." the girls laughed. - "Well, but seriously ... Where would you like to go?"  
\- "I really don’t know, i need to think ..."  
\- “Well, look ... There is Russia, um ...” the brunette pounds her lip thoughtfully. - "Africa, Great Britain ..."  
\- "Africa?" the blonde laughed, and moved closer to the brunette, laying her head on the pillow, opposite the greens.  
\- "And what? Imagine: You are in a coconut bra and panties made of palm leaves. You dance all sorts of depraved dances and bathe naked in the cool ocean." the girls laughed.  
\- “Yes, that sounds good ...” the blonde grins.  
\- "Or, you can go to the North Pole for example. You like snow."  
\- "Not bad too, as an option." Clarke, moves closer to the brunette and looks a little more seriously into her green. - “I know where I would like to ...”  
\- "And where?" the brunette smiles, hugging the blonde at the waist and lean nose on her cheek.  
\- "In Paris…"»)

Lexa smokes a cigarette and puts it out, sits in the car. Starts the engine and heads again, to the still empty loft ...

*****

The week passed unnoticed. The mood of the girls has not changed a bit during this time, but nevertheless, life gallops on, including news that stirred Clarke in earnest:

\- “... Clarke, that would be better. For both of you." calmly begins Link. - "She agrees to this, because, soberly weighed everything. It will be easier for you ..."

\- “So it really will be better ...” Clarke pulls a sick smile, sitting down on a chair.

\- "Dear..."

\- "Octavia, everything is fine. I fully support this decision. It will not be easier for us if we cross frequently, and this is inevitable, I know. Enough messing with me like a little one!" the blonde boils. - "Between us it’s all over and we move on, she took the first step, which means following me. Everything is going as it should be. Stop already feeling sorry for me ..." the blonde is suddenly blown up and goes into the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

The blonde flops onto the bed, and squeezes the fabric of the blanket under her fingers, letting the tears roll down her cheeks again. After about an hour, Clarke calmed down a bit and covered her eyes, just lying on the bed, plunging into the past:

(«- "Sun, are you kidding?" the brunette smirks, leaning her hips on a red pickup.  
\- "No." Clarke smiles and pulls off her shorts.  
\- "Water is cold. You will get sick."  
\- "I will not get sick, and the water is not cold. God, stop crumple..." a blonde standing in a bra and panties, holds out her hand to the brunette. - “Come here ...” Lexa rolls her eyes, but still smiling, she approaches to the blonde. Clarke smiles triumphantly and begins to unzip short shorts of her beloved.  
\- “This is crazy ...” the green-eyed laughs when the blonde pulled off her shirt, leaving her in the same position as the blonde herself.  
\- “It's romantic ...” blonde smiles, pulling off the rest of her underwear.  
\- “Yeah ...” the brunette smiles and repeats the blue-eyed action. When the girls remained completely naked, they clutched their hands and looked towards the river. Now the sun was setting over the horizon, and it was literally striking, but making this moment especially romantic.  
\- “On the count of three ...” Clarke smiles and looks directly at the golden horizon ... - “One ... Two ... Three ...” the girls rushed off and ran a little, plopped down into the water with their heads.  
\- “Oh hell ... How cold it is ...” Lexa laughs, emerging from the water.  
\- “And in truth ...” the blonde bangs her teeth, pulling a smile at herself.  
\- "Oh yeah?" brunette laughing. - “What's wrong with you, is warm in there...”, “The sun heated the water all day ...”, “No baby, we will not get sick, because it is useful ...”. grimaces Lexa, in response to the blonde.  
\- “You're terribly vindictive ...” Clarke answers, squinting.  
\- “It is not true, however, I was right and I cannot help but rejoice at it.” The brunette smiles and swims closer to the blonde. She wraps blonde's face in her hands and kisses gently. She strokes blonde's hair and whispers softly. - “But it is very romantic ...”  
\- “At least in some ways I'm right.” Clarke smiles, kissing the brunette on the lips. The brunette starts, feeling blonde's fingers between her legs. - "Sex in water, it’s also romantic ..."  
\- “You're crazy ...” the brunette laughs, huging the blonde's neck.  
\- "I know." blonde smiles. - “And you, too, because you want this ...” Clarke slowly enters in brunette and Lexa covers her eyes, touching her forehead with blonde.  
\- "I love you…"  
\- “And i love you too ...” Clarke whispers barely audibly ...»)

From memories, Clarke pushes out the slammed door to the bedroom. She opens her eyes and sees a friend in front of her. Octavia sits on the edge of the bed and looks anxiously at her friend.

\- “She's leaving tomorrow ...” Octavia begins, barely audible, stroking her friend's hair.

\- “I know ...” blonde whispers softly, clutching the pillow tighter.

\- “Won't you say goodbye to her?” a friend was afraid to hear the answer.

\- “No ...” blonde answers calmly. Octavia sighs. - “It will be easier for both of us ...”

*****

The next day…

Lexa looks around the loft for the last time, with which so much is connected. She decided not to sell it and not to hand it over, just leave it locked up and wait again for her arrival, it is not known when, but Lexa wanted to always where can be back in New York.

She said goodbye to friends, promising that they would call up often. She left her Audi in the care of Luna, threatening that if she breaks it, she will receive ...

(«She closed the loft and gave back the spare keys, once was Clarke's, to the Luna. So she occasionally came and chased away dust and watered Louis ...  
Throws luggage in a taxi and gets in. For the last time, she waves her hand and smiles timidly, saying that when she flies she will call.  
The car started and the brunette sank into memories:  
Clarke blows out the candles and lies down again. The brunette again puts her head on her chest and clings harder to the blonde.  
\- “How much do you love me?” grins at Lexa.  
\- “I said very, very strong.” Clarke kisses the brunette in the hair.  
\- "How strong?" Lexa rises to the level of blue eyes, and lays her head on the pillow, while running her fingers over the naked belly of the blonde.  
\- “Um ...” the blonde looks at the ceiling, and puts on green-eyed hand her hand. Squeeze. - “So much, so strong that you can probably go crazy if you haven't lost yet ...” the blonde laughs. - "So much that it seems impossible to stop loving ... I belong to you forever, and it's scary. Maddening ..." Lexa smiles and gently kisses the blonde on the lips, strokes her golden curls and kisses her forehead, hugs her tightly.  
\- "Sun, I will love you as much as the sun will illuminate this earth with light ..." she was silent, and once again kissing the blonde on the forehead, she whispered faintly: - "I will love you forever ..."»)

*****

A few hours later, Clarke lying on the bed receives an SMS from Octavia. The blonde reluctantly reaches for the phone and turning it on, opens an incoming message in which it was written in black and white:

\- "She's left…"


	18. News from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Eight months have passed since the girls parted. During this time, a lot has happened in their life ... But not right away. The girls had a very hard time. It's hard trying to forget each other, or at least not thinking about each other. It's hard to take the first steps towards your future. Complicated.

While the girls were recovering from separation, their friends continued to live on and build their future together. Rey was already in her eighth month, and soon, a miracle was about to be born. At Lincoln and Octavia were was everything serious. They are happy. Luna and Bell often quarrel, but despite this, they really love each other that they began to live together. Everyone was happy except Clarke. But her anguish did not last long either ...

Five months ago, Clarke met a lovely girl who helped her forget the green-eyed brunette. The girls met differently than Clarke and Lexa. Everything happened «right».

The redhead, whose name is Alex, Clarke met in a cafe. The girls collided when Clarke turned abruptly with glasses of latte and accidentally spilled one on the redhead. A typical story. The blonde felt guilty for the girl's spoiled T-shirt and therefore, invited her to wash it in the toilet. Alex was not even angry on the blonde for this, she was even amused by the blonde's confusion, but she nevertheless went with her to the toilet and allowed her to «wash away» the poor thing. So, the girls got into a conversation and made a first date. As stated earlier, everything happened «right».

The girls began dating, and over time, Clarke realized that their life values are similar. Alex, like Clarke, dreamed of a family. She herself grew up like this. Clarke liked Alex. The redhead was not only charming and funny, but also pretty pretty. Red hair, gray eyes, pale skin and pink lips. This whole image was complemented by glasses with black frames.

Clarke's friends were glad that the blonde had finally found happiness. Although happiness, it is said loudly. For the blonde, it was just another step towards living on. And Alex helped her with this. Throughout their relationship, Clarke had only mentioned Lexa a couple of times. That they dating, and that they broke up. The blonde did not tell Alex that she loved Lexa more than anything in the world, and still loves, and most likely never will love Alex as well as her. That was enough for the red-haired woman, because the past remains in the past, and it is not worth stirring it up.

Everything went very easily, life seemed to regain the colors and green eyes of the brunette, Clarke has dreamed less often. But to forget her completely, she is not able to. This is simply not possible. She tries to think less of her, but it's hard when Clarke stumbles upon Luna or Lincoln, who now and then run into their favorite cafe. Sometimes they sit in the apartment, and have dinner, have fun. And inadvertently, talk about Lexa comes up, and how everything is fine with her. That she finally opened a branch, and is leading it to the pinnacle of popularity. That she has entered into many contracts with famous photographers, editors and so on.

Clarke just smiled, pretending that everything was fine and she didn't care, but God, the truth is, she's in pain. It still hurts to think about her and to know that she is happy. It would seem, what's the big deal? They both deserve happiness and both want each to find happiness, but what is this caustic feeling that chokes Clarke and blocks her breath from the mere thought of green eyes. Madness.

*****

Life went on ...

\- "Lord, when will I give birth ?!" Rey boils over once again. Everything annoys her and she always breaks down on Wick, then on girls.

\- "Soon." Clarke grins as she sits on the couch munching on flakes.

\- "This is no longer unbearable ..." the girl sighs and takes a sip of milk.

\- "Where's Alex?" Octavia suddenly asks, plopping down on the sofa to her friends.

\- "At work. Will come later."

\- "Are you two fine?" the brown-haired woman smiles slyly.

\- "Yes." blonde smiles in response.

\- "Great, then you two will attend my wedding ..." Octavia, with a still sly grin, watches the shocked faces of her friends.

\- "Repeat, I don't think I heard the last words?" Rey began to clear her throat.

\- "Did you say «wedding»?" the blonde raised her eyebrows to the ceiling.

\- "Yes ..." Octavia laughs and shows her ring finger to her friends, their jaw dropped lower, if at all possible.

\- “Oh my God…” Clarke covers her mouth with hands and cannot believe her eyes. - "He did it?" The blonde asks, looking at the ring. - "And he did not waste time on trifles ..."

\- "Yes, yesterday ... I was simply speechless."

\- "Congratulations." Rey smiles. - "Soon you will become as belly as I am." the girls laughed.

\- "It's goodly." Clarke babbles, not holding back a smile. - "I'm happy for you…"

*****

Clarke was really happy for Octavia, and dreamed that the cherished ring would also flaunt on her finger, but this is unlikely to happen in the near future, which immediately caused sadness on the blue-eyed face.

After this news, life continued to flow again as it had flowed before. Octavia and Link were planning a wedding. Rey and Wick continued to wait for their first child to appear, while Luna and Bell continued to dating and love each other.

Clarke was happy with Alex. The girl is very cheerful, which Clarke really liked. And yet, the blonde was a little ashamed and bitter that she could no longer give to the girl. She cannot give to Alex her heart, since it belongs to one forever. Alex is a lovely girl, Clarke loves her, but not like the brunette with green eyes. She knows how the red-haired woman feels for her, but she cannot respond in kind, and despite this, Clarke is comfortable with her, and she will probably be the best candidate for the role of a person with whom Clarke could start a family and will probably grow old.

In general, everything is going perfectly ... The amendment went perfectly. One day, Clarke's heart pounded again as it hadn't been beating for a long time. Everything shrank into a coma again. The familiar feeling of fear and excitement burned through her chest again. Everything began to get out of control after her friend said what, the blonde wanted to fall through the ground, just so that this did not happen ...

\- “Clarke…” Octavia starts flustered. Clarke tensed and took a long sip of her latte. Alex looked askance at the blonde, and did not understand yet what was wrong, what her friend wanted to tell her, in fact, like Clarke herself. - "The wedding is scheduled for the first day of the next month ..."

\- “Great…” the blonde sighs with relief, smiling, but the corners of her lips curved down sharply as Octavia's face remained serious.

\- "The day after tomorrow, Lexa is coming ..." Clarke froze. Alex looked at the blonde and did not understand the reaction of her. What was it between them that made the blonde literally petrified?

\- "What?" Clarke could only babble.

\- “Sorry, baby…” Octavia sighs. - "She is Link's sister, and she should be present at the wedding, I know ..."

\- "Stop, stop!" Clarke interrupts the brown-haired woman. - “Octavia, it's okay. Clear? Yes, I'm a little shocked, but we broke up a long time ago." the blonde looked perplexedly into Alex's gray eyes and back at the brown-haired woman. - "I don’t love her anymore ... Everything is in the past."

\- "Precisely?" The brown-haired woman asks with concern.

\- “Definitely…” Clarke swallows and takes a glass of latte. - “Um… I need on business. I'll call you." the blonde gets up, putting on a smile, kisses Alex on the top of the head and leaves the cafe.

Clarke rushes through the crowd of people at full speed, her heart pounding as in those moments in which she is ready to jump out. Oxygen leaves the lungs, and the legs become filled with lead. The blonde runs around the nearest corner and rests her back against the wall. Sighs and, closing her eyes, slides down the wall. She is shaking all over. She told Octavia that everything was fine. That she no longer loves Lexa, but the truth is that this is pure lie.

She wipes off a rolling tear with trembling hands, and a glass falls out of her hands. She buries her face in palms and tries to breathe in them. Panic. After so much time, she will see her again. Only not this. How to survive her being here? It will be unbearable. The blonde sighs and runs her hands through her hair. Looks blindly in front of her. The same words are spinning in my head:

«She's coming back ...»


	19. Still love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "Hey, how are you?" Octavia starts uncertainly, entering the blonde's apartment.

\- "Fine." the blonde answers with a shrug and walking into the living room.

\- "Tomorrow she comes ..." reminds the brown-haired woman.

\- "I know." the blonde sighs and sits on the sofa.

\- "We all decided to gather at the restaurant. Discuss everything and celebrate her return at the same time." Octavia looked down at her hands and then back at the blonde. - "Will you come?" 

Clarke stared blindly in front of her and tried to consider the proposal. And there is no reason not to go. She cannot say that she still loves Her and therefore cannot be with her; or she cannot avoid her forever, because sooner or later they will meet, and this is inevitable, so let it happen now, and there is nothing to postpone the inevitable.

\- "Yes."

\- "Yes?" asks the brown-haired woman.

\- "Yes, Octavia. I will come." Clarke smiles, looking at her friend's satisfied smile.

\- "Well." the girl leans back on the sofa. - "I need to discuss something with you."

\- "And what?" the blonde raises her eyebrows.

\- "Ray and I thought about it, and decided ... why not celebrate the wedding at your ranch. It's beautiful there. This is the perfect place for a wedding." the girl looks with supplication at her friend and in her rounded blue. - "Tell me that you don't mind ..."

\- "Okay." Clarke shrugs. - "Good idea, I think the parents will not mind."

\- "Oh, Lord ... Really?"

\- "Really. But in this case, preparation should begin soon. There is nothing left before the wedding, and a lot is worth preparing."

\- "Yes ... In any case, I am glad that we have decided on the place. It will be wonderful…"

*****

The next day, Clarke was at a loss for herself. She was seriously excited about the upcoming meeting with the brunette. Thoughts were spinning: how she would look into her eyes; how to communicate; whether she has changed. All this drove the blonde crazy. She was distracted and irritated.

In the afternoon, Luna stopped by the girls to give some portfolios of good photographers to Octavia.

\- "... and this is Richard Gore. Awesome photographer. I recommend it. Well, in general, you go through the portfolio. And we will discuss this later."

\- "Yes OK." Clarke smiles and hands the folders to Alex, who sits on the sofa and begins to examine them. - "Where are you going now?"

\- “Um…” Luna hesitated slightly. - "To the airport. Need to meet Lexa ..." everyone tensed. Alex's gaze became motionless, staring blindly at a page in the portfolio. Clarke tensed slightly, and then pulled on a calm smile.

\- "Yes, in the 'Abstract'." the brown-eyed woman stopped near the door, and then looked at the blue ones. - "Clarke, is everything okay?"

\- "It's OK, really." the blonde again pulls on a calm smile. - "Do not worry."

\- "It's hard ... You two are so dear to me, and here is such a situation ... and I don't know what to do. It's complicated…"

\- “Luna, I'm really okay. And I have Alex ... and I love her. Between me and Lexa ..." the blonde first uttered her name in a long time. - "… everything is over. Long. We can handle it, don't worry."

\- "Good." the friend smiled timidly, but still did not believe a single word of the blonde. She's lying and you can see it. But it is better to ignore, and perhaps her words will sooner or later come true. - "Until the evening."

\- "Until the evening…"

*****

\- "Clarke!" yells from the bedroom, Alex.

\- "What?" already entering the bedroom, the blonde asks.

\- "Is this your camera?" the redhead sits on the edge of the bed and starts clicking pictures.

\- "Yes, mine." the blonde smiles. - "Stop staring, let's go, I need your help in the living room."

\- "Okay, I'm coming ..." she sighs and is about to put the device down, as one photo notes. - "That's her?" Alex's tone became languid.

\- "Who?" the blonde was alert and sat down next to the girl.

\- "Lexa." She says, but there was no anger or jealousy in her voice. Although no, notes of jealousy slipped, but barely ...

\- "Yes." Clarke replies honestly, looking at the photos from the past. She remembers the moment when she took this shot. She smiled slightly. It was their second date ...

\- "You were happy ..." the girl notes. - "Why did you break up?"

\- "Alex, I don't want to talk about it. It's in the past…” Clarke turned a little grim and got out of bed.

\- "Sorry ..." the gray-eyed sighs and gets out of bed. He hugs the blonde from the back and nuzzles her neck. Whispers. - "It's just that we never talked about Her. I just wanted to know ..."

\- “Don’t need to talk about her. We parted and that's all." answers the blonde, turning with face to the girl.

\- "Did you love her?" Alex asks with all seriousness, looking into the blue ones. Clarke is silent and looks at the gray opposite, and swallows. She can't lie to her. This is not right, she deserves the truth ... even if not complete ...

\- "Yes." Clarke answers honestly. She watches the slack gaze of the grays and immediately adds. - "But now no. I don't love her anymore ..." Clarke hugs the girl, and looking blindly in front of her, quietly whispers what she herself does not believe, and probably no one believes, but continues to be silent and hopes that it will become true. It only takes time: - "I love you ..."

*****

Evening.

\- "Why aren't you dressed yet?" Clarke exclaims, looking at Alex, still undressed.

\- "I'm sorry, beauty." Alex shyly smiles, and comes closer to the blonde. - "I just got a call from work and asked to come urgently. The matter is not delayed. You go, okay? Then tell me how it went ..."

\- "This is bad ... - the blonde sighs. - “I was so hoping for your presence and that you would help me survive Octavia’s endless chatter after the second glass."

\- "Sorry." the redhead smiles and kisses the pouting lips of the blonde and she immediately smiles. - “You can call me whenever Octavia starts to fill you up." the girls laughed.

\- "Oh yeah. You are my life anchor." the blonde smiles and gives another kiss to the gray-eyed, goes to the door.

\- “You look great ...” Alex observes, tipping her back against the wall.

\- "Thanks." the blonde smiles sweetly. - “Wait for my S.O.S signal anytime this evening." the girls laughed.

\- "I will wait. Love you."

\- "And I you ..." Clarke leaves the apartment, and closing the door sighs. Another lie. When will this come true? Maybe if you repeat to yourself that you love Alex, then sooner or later it will be so, and you yourself will begin to believe in it. But who is Clarke kidding? She can never fall in love with Alex as she loves a brunette with green eyes ...

******

Clarke, heart pounding, enters the restaurant. She walks a little further, and notices Rey and Wick, who are giving their clothes to the wardrobe. Smiles and sighs. Comes up to them.

\- "Hello to you." the blonde smiles every time, looking at the plump Rey. Melt.

\- "Hello." Raven smiles in response. - "You look great." notices the brown-haired woman, looking at the black short dress of the blonde.

\- "Thanks." said blonde, giving the coat to the wardrobe.

\- "Are you okay?" Raven asks more seriously when they moved forward walking along the corridor.

\- "I'm fine." The blonde sighs. - "Really. Things are good."

\- "Okay…"

The guys went through the corridor, and later entered the hall. Walked to the table, which still didn't have Luna and Lexa, but Link was already sitting with Octavia and Bell. They   
walked over to the table, greeted and Clarke sat down at the table with her heart still trembling.

Heart beats so loudly; inside everything twists into a strong knot; the mouth was dry; and in the ears the beating of the heart is literally heard. The blonde shudders from every person passing by. Strains when she sees a girl with black hair. This is madness…

But after half an hour, Clarke tenses again and this time does not let her go. She looks over the serious face of Octavia and, like that, looks somewhere behind the blonde's back. With her heart she senses that brunette is close. The clatter of heels increases with each step. Ears are pricked up and twitch at every sound, picking up only one. Swallows, hearing a painfully familiar accent. A painfully familiar laugh. Even hearing him, she can imagine the smile that now illuminates the faces of the brunette. Hears trivial chatter with Luna. She hears how they approached the table. The blonde closes her eyes. Sighs.

\- “You can't imagine how much I missed you, green-eyed." begins the first Octavia, jumping up from the spot, and going to hug the brunette.

\- "How cute." Clarke flinches at the warm voice behind her. From her warm laugh, which haven't heard for so long. From her voice near and from the sensation, her presence. - "I   
missed you too."

\- "I hope for me too?" laughs Rey, unable to get up because of the tummy.

\- "And for you too. Wow, how big it is. You look wonderful." smiles green-eyed and Rey in response.

\- "From you, I accept the compliment." everyone laughed, and then, the moment came, which everyone was waiting for. Everyone froze and began to watch, fascinated, as Clarke gets up and swallows, turns to face the green ones.

The whole world swam. The girls' gazes faded. The whole world disappeared and only they remained. The pupils dilated and began to run nervously across the face. The ribcage began to heave more slowly and heavily. The heart beats like mad. A long-forgotten feeling enveloped the girls again.

Now they so wanted to hug each other. Kiss and return to what they once had. Clarke was right, she didn't stop loving the green-eyed one for a moment. Now, seeing her, it seems as if there was no parting. It's like they haven't seen each other for a couple of days and now they're back together. Now everything seemed complete and as if everything was going the way it should go. But it's not like that ...

The girls are still standing and looking at each other, not taking their eyes off. Friends throw their gazes from one to the other and back. This silence becomes difficult not only for the girls, but also for those nearby. Heard someone coughing from the side. The girls, as if by an invisible force, were thrown out of this state, forcing them to come to their senses. Lexa blinked, and then pulled on a typical half smile, barely audible, whispered:

\- "Hi Clarke ..."


	20. Wedding Planner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- “Hi…” Clarke replied barely audibly. There was so much in their eyes, and their faces did not express anything. The heart is still beating like crazy. Fearfully.

The girls would have continued to glare at each other, but Octavia intervened:

\- "Excellent ..." the girl began hesitantly, casting a glance first at one, then at the second. - "Then, I think it's time to go to the table, right?" Lexa blinked slightly, and for another moment looked at the blue, smiled with the corner of her lips, and turned with face to Octavia.

\- "Yes." all nodded and began to take their places. Clarke sat down in her seat, and Lexa walked around the blonde behind her back and sat down in a nearby chair.   
The blonde shuddered, and something ached in her chest. Excitement and fear, something that does not allow the heart to rest. Mouth was dry again, and hands began to get cold and slightly tremble. Another strange reaction caused by the owner of green eyes.

\- “So,” Octavia began again, laying her head in her hands and watching the brunette with interest. - "Lexa, tell me ... how is the Eiffel Tower doing there?" everyone laughed. 

The brunette leaned forward and resting her head on her hand, answered with a smile:

\- "Perfectly. Still standing."

\- "How is life there?" Rey interjected.

\- "Not bad. It's calm there ..." the brunette shyly smiled and reached out with her free hand for a glass of wine.

\- "Are you going to come back?" suddenly asked Raven sharply. Everyone fell silent, and Clarke tensed at all, so much so that Lexa felt it with her whole body. The brunette smiled painfully.

\- "No one holding me here ..." Clarke closed her eyes and folded her arms over chest, leaning back in her chair. Painfully.

\- "Holding." Luna interjected. - "We are holding you and waiting. Come back already, we'll find another manager. The branch stands firmly on its feet ..."

\- "Luna is telling the truth, come back. We miss." Octavia interjects.

\- “How cute,” Lexa smiled. - "I'll think about it." everyone laughed, except Clarke and Lexa, who could only put on a faint half smile.

\- "Let's start with you." Luna began, pointing her finger at Link and Octavia. - "So the wedding will take place at the ranch?" Lexa tensed and arched in her back, casting a questioning glance at Clarke.

\- "At the ranch?" clarifies the brunette. Clarke swallows, but still responds calmly.

\- "Yes. There is a great place for a wedding ..." Lexa did not take her eyes off the blue, it seemed that in order to push them out of this state every time, someone needed to intervene.

\- "Exactly. It's perfect, isn't it?" Octavia interrupts, trying to bring the girls' attention to herself.

\- "It is really beautiful ..." answered the brunette quietly, continuing to look in blue. Clarke closed her eyes and turned her head towards the seated ones. Lexa was still looking at the blonde, giving her a serious look, and then turned to the others. - "Good decision."

\- "Great, we sorted out the place." Link interjects already, ending the conversation with the guys. - "How about the technical part?"

\- "We will have to go there earlier and start preparation there. Everything for the wedding, then it's better to get it in Nashville. It will be easier, but a dress and all sorts of little things can be done here." Clarke replies calmly.

\- “As for the guests,” Luna begins. - “We’ll send out invitations with plane tickets. So that everyone can get into ..."

\- “It's very expensive…” Clarke interjects, frowning.

\- “Not for Us,” Lexa interjects, staring blindly in front of her. - "We can afford it."

\- "Exactly." Link intervenes. - "Our company has one of the largest turnover in the world. This is nothing, as well as other wedding expenses."

\- "Okay, this part was decided." Clarke shrugs. - "As for the guests? How many invitees will there be?"

\- "Um ..." Octavia began thoughtfully. - "Well, we'll be, Luna and Bell, Lexa, Ray and Wick, ancestors, colleagues there, oh, you still need to count, you can't say right off the bat, well, you and Alex ..." after the last sentence, Octavia fell silent, realizing that she foolish. Clarke turned pale and Lexa tensed. Lexa turned her head towards the blonde and looked into her blue ones.

\- "Alex? Who is it?" asks the brunette calmly, casting a glance now to the blue, then to the brown-haired woman. Luna looked away altogether. She did not tell to brunette about Alex, which she was very sorry about.

\- "My girlfriend ..." Clarke replied calmly, but her voice trembled slightly and her heart ached unpleasantly, looking into the limp green. Such pain slipped through brunette eyes that one could not only see it, but also feel it. Her green eyes began to turn red, and brunette closed her eyes to stop the tears coming, opened them again and looked straight ahead. She put on a typical half-smile and barely audible, replied:

\- "Perfectly... Well," the brunette cleared her throat, sipping a sip of wine. The faces of their friends were blank, it was hard for them to watch the girls, and to see them pretend that nothing had ever happened between them. But this is unbearable, because they, like no one else, knew that the girls loved each other as it would seem, no one could love. - "All is decided. I think we can fly out next week. It remains to send invitations, and you can start preparing."

\- "I think so ..." Rey dilutes the atmosphere. - "Let's make a list, order tickets and send. It will take two or three days at most. As soon as the exact number of people becomes known, it will be possible to go to Nashville and begin preparations. We need to hire more people ... but this, I think, is not a problem ..."

\- "Not a problem." Lexa replies calmly.

\- "Wonderful." Bell sighs, signaling his presence here. - "Maybe now let's have some fun?" he gets up from the chair, and holds out his hand to the Luna, inviting her to dance.

\- "With pleasure." she smiles, and holds out her hand in response. The couple went to the dance floor, where several couples were dancing to the music of the orchestra. They were followed by Link and Octavia, and Wick and Rey, who miraculously persuaded his pregnant wife. They looked so cute. Lexa smiled, looking at the happy spouses and her heart, at the same moment, painfully howled.

Now the girls are left alone. Lexa leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, staring blindly in front of her. Her shoulder, slightly touched the shoulder of the blonde, from which blonde slightly shuddered from the long-forgotten sensation of warmth and pleasantness of the brunette's touch, to herself. How she missed it.

The chest again began to heave heavily, as if all this tension that hovers over the girls' heads presses on the chest, and squeezes the heart in a strong fist. It beats so that it seems that everyone can hear its beat through the music of the orchestra. Unbearable. It is unbearable to know that she is near, but not to have the right to touch her, hug or kiss her. Consider her, but in fact, not have the right to be with her. How unbearable ...

\- “You're happy…” Lexa says, barely audible. This sounded not like a question, but rather like a statement. The brunette closed her eyes and smiled faintly ... 

Clarke tensed. She was happy in a way. After all, everything in her life was going right, perfectly. The way she wanted it. No problems, no quarrels ... no barriers to building the future. She has a wonderful girlfriend who wants what she wants. Alex loves her. Clarke is loved, and that's enough for happiness ... but why does heart whine so much when you get what you want? Clarke got everything, except the love of her whole life. This is the price for having a future. Cruel price.

The blonde swallowed. She didn’t know what to say to the brunette. To say that she still loves her, or to say that she is happy ... but that's a lie? Unclear. Partly. She would be happy if, in Alex's place, it was Lexa. It’s terrible to think so, because the redhead really loves Clarke, and the blonde is not thinking about her at all. How unbearable it is. The right decision is when Clarke survives Lexa's stay here, and after that, when brunette leaves again, she can continue to live on and sooner or later, she will forget Lexa and can finally reciprocate Alex.

\- "Yes ..." Clarke answers, as confidently as possible, continuing to drill with a blind eye on the dance floor and the people dancing on it. The brunette knew the answer and seemed to be ready for it, but something in her heart still hurt so painfully that her eyes began to ache because of the coming tears. Fortunately, there was a dim light in the hall, so what could be read on the girl's face was hard to see. But Clarke felt that pain with her whole body, because she herself felt no less.

\- “I'm glad you finally found your happiness. You deserve it ..." the brunette paused, and then turned her head towards the blue. Their gazes met. - “I hope she’s the one you want…” The girls didn’t break their eye contact. The pupils nervously ran across the face; heart was beating like crazy; and eyes ached unbearably from the recurring tears. The lips quivered slightly and curled into a crooked smile. Clarke couldn't answer anymore. It hurts so much that one more word, and her voice, trembling like an aspen leaf, will betray itself.

The rest of the time, the girls spent in silence, waiting for their friends to finish and approach to them. After a little walk, the friends scattered who where. Clarke looked at the phone and there were three missed from Alex. The blonde sighed and dialed that one, said that she would be home soon and hung up, feeling the burning green eyes on her with her whole body. How unbearable it is.

They all left. Luna and Bell, kindly offered to bring Clarke home. Lexa got into her beloved Audi and headed for the empty loft.

*****

Entering the apartment, the brunette threw the keys on the table. She went further and began to look around. Everything is as it was eight months ago. Louis still stands on the table, blossoming and blooming. Luna often stopped by the loft and tidied it up as Lexa asked.

The brunette walked over to the table and ran her fingers over the rough surface. She smiled a painful smile, remembering everything that was between the girls here. Remembering how much they had to endure in this loft. And how happy they were ...

Lexa, without taking apart her suitcases, went straight to the shower. Relaxing under the warm streams of water, the brunette closed eyes and could no longer hold back her tears, she simply cried exhaustedly, rolling down the wall. She hugged knees, and lowering her head on them, could no longer hold back the sobs that had been trying to escape for a long time ...

*****

All the remaining days before departure, everyone was absorbed in preparing for the wedding. The invitations were sent, the dress was bought, the photographer was chosen. Everything was ready.

The next day, it was time to fly to Nashville. Rey turns out to be afraid to fly, so the whole flight, Wick calmed her and made her sleep, because the flight is not small. Octavia and Link huddled throughout the flight and discussed the wedding. Luna and Bell completely fell asleep in the arms of a each other, only Clarke and Lexa could not sleep. The girls sat opposite each other, and occasionally cast glances. It was especially hard for Lexa, because Alex's red-haired head rested on the blonde's shoulder.

The girls looked at each other with pain and it was unbearable. Lexa stares at them and her heart bleeds. She hadn’t met Alex yet, because they hadn’t had a chance yet, but as soon as she saw her, she realized that Clarke could really be happy with her, because that girl is very beautiful and charming. It hurt even more, she couldn't even hate her. It is impossible to hate a gray-eyed woman, but how then to be and on whom to rip off your pain, if not on hatred of Her? Everything is so complicated ... And everything is so painful ...

The flight was successful. Coming out of the plane, and glimpse checking everything in place, the guys crowded together near the main doors of the airport.

\- "Everyone is in place?" Asked Octavia, looking over everyone, like a counselor, after her squirrels in the children's camp.

\- "Yes." hold out the rest. The eyes of the grays shifted to the brunette, who had just stepped forward, becoming next to her.

\- “Hi,” Alex starts hesitantly. She smiled and held out her hand to the brunette, who raised an eyebrow. - "I'm Alex, and you probably Lexa?" the girl was so sweet and excited that Lexa could not help smiling back. How can you hate her? It was even more difficult for the brunette ...

\- "Right. Nice to meet you, Alex." Clarke listened out of her ears to their acquaintance, and her whole body tensed. Worse situation and can not come up with.

The wedding weekend promises to be very eventful ...


	21. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "… and I am extremely glad that you decided to celebrate your wedding with us." Abby continues to babble happily. - "It will be wonderful."

\- "No doubt." Octavia smiles. - "How about going to town?"

\- "I am for". Rey joins in, getting up from her chair. 

Lexa stood at the doorway, just shrugged silently and left the house. Abby looked sadly at this picture. It was unbearable for her to watch the girls suffer. Abby liked Alex, but she really love Lexa, and it was hard for her to see her suffering. She definitely wanted her back into Clarke's life.

\- "Can i?" asked the brunette, pointing with a glance at the cigarette that is in the hands of Marcus.

\- "Do you smoke?" He tried to smile, but it didn't work out very well. He hands her a cigarette and she takes it. Stands next to the man, and watches Clarke standing near the river. Looks straight ahead and takes the first puff. She exhales, closing her eyes, and barely audibly replies:

\- "There are reasons ..." Marcus, like no one else, understood the complexity of the situation.   
He saw the suffering of his daughter and sees the suffering of Lexa, but he cannot help. Doesn't interfere. They know better. He is silent and just continues to watch Clarke.

They watch and see Alex walk up to the blonde. They smile and laugh. They talk about something. A kiss and the brunette exhales a cloud of gray smoke again. She clenches her jaw as she sees them hugging. Clarke, over the redhead's shoulder, looked ahead and met the green ones. She looked with such a sad look that just wanted to rush to her.

The girls did not break eye contact, and then, exhaling a last breath, Lexa began to put out the cigarette with her foot, continuing to drill the blonde with her eyes. Casting a blank look at the blonde for the last time, she said:

\- "I'll go for a walk ..." Marcus nodded briefly, and the brunette, tearing her eyes away from the blue, hurried to hide.   
Clarke closed her eyes and buried her nose in the shoulder of the redhead. It was unbearably hard.

\- "It's beautiful here, isn't it?" heard someone's childish voice behind the brunette. Lexa looked up from the green field and turned toward the voice. Before her was a boy ... a boy in a wheelchair. He smiled and wore a brown cowboy hat on his head. Lexa swallowed and then put on a warm smile.

\- "True."

\- "You know Clarke?" the boy is still smiling, and pulls closer to the brunette.

\- "Um ..." brunette hesitated slightly, and then answered. - "Yes." she holds out her hand to the guy. - "I'm Lexa."

\- "Kai." the boy answers, holding out his hand in response. - "You are beautiful ..." the brunette laughed.

\- "Thank you, Kai. You are very cute." the brunette became a little more serious. - "How do you know Clarke?"

\- “Um, her parents are our neighbors. We rarely see each other, but she's cool. She lives in New York and I live in Boston. I come here to visit my grandparents. When we are stagnant here, we spend most of our time together."

\- "I see." the brunette smiles. - "Would you like to take a little walk with me?"

\- "I want ..." the boy broke into a smile.

\- "Let's go for a walk. I know cool places ..."

\- "Where from?" clarifies Kai, tilting his head back to look at the brunette.

\- “Um… I've already been here…” brunette explains, continuing to roll the stroller along the path.

\- "Yes? When?" the boy does not calm down.

\- "Well, for a long time. Even several times. And the last one, a little less than a year ago."

\- "Wow, I have never met you." he hesitated slightly, and then decided to continue. - "Why did you come? Do you and Clarke know each other well?" Lexa tensed and squeezed the handrails of the stroller harder.

\- "Something like that…"

\- "And how much?" it would seem that the boy already knows everything. Guesses, and he just needed to hear what he already knew.

\- “I loved her ...” brunette blurted out, to which the boy sighed.

\- "And now?" the boy slowed down the wheels and turned the stroller with face to the brunette.

\- "She has a girlfriend, Kai ..." brunette translates the topic.

\- "You did not answer my question." the boy returns.

\- "It does not matter…"

\- "What? It’s not true, it’s important ..." he doesn’t calm down, following the brunette in front. - "Lexa!"

\- "What?" brunette sighs, turning to the boy.

\- "Do you love her?" Kai looked with his piercing blue eyes at the brunette, and she could not resist him. The boy looked into the soul. He is the only one who asked her about her feelings for the blonde. She has known him for less than an hour, but it seems she can entrust him with any secret; any words ...

\- "Yes…"

\- "And how do you feel?" he hesitated looking in front of him, and then looked at her green. - "To love, and to know that she will not be yours?"

\- "Where did you get such profundity?" Lexa smiled, looking at the boy and how he looks away.

\- “Nowhere…” he shrugged and looked away. Lexa frowned and squatted down next to the boy.

\- “Tell me…” Her voice sounded so soft that it inspired trust in return. The boy looked up to the green ones.

\- “I like the girl…” he began, and Lexa smiled warmly. - "Her name is Mia. She is very beautiful and kind and ..." Kai sighed, looking sideways. - "Lives here. We saw a couple of times ... but ..."

\- "But what?" the brunette knew the reason.

\- But here's what ..." the boy knocks on his legs with his fists and does not feel pain. - "Who needs me like that? She certainly isn't…” Lexa swallowed. The boy is much harder than her. All the barriers between the girls, now begin to disintegrate, looking at the boy's problem.

\- "Why do you say that? Have you talked to her?" the brunette does not calm down.

\- "No ..." he answered sadly.

\- "No? Then how do you know that she won't like you?" Lexa continues with a warm smile.

\- " don't know ..." he hesitated, and then looked at the green. - "I'm scared…"

\- "Hey," Lexa took the boy's hands in hers and squeezed them tighter. - "Everything will be fine. I'll help you, okay? Um, we're going to invite her to the wedding we play at the ranch. The neighbors will also be invited, and I think she will be there ... and then everything will work out."

\- "Really?" the boy lit up.

\- "Really. I promise ..." Kai leaned closer to the brunette and hugged her, to which the brunette responded in kind. She looked ahead and closed her eyes, whispered: - "I promise ..."

*****

\- "Wow, did you see that?" Kai laughs, turning his head towards the brunette. The boy had just thrown a stone into the water, and he jumped like a frog five times.

\- "I saw it, very cool." brunette encourages, laughing. She stood behind the boy and folded her arms over chest against a tree trunk. - "Will you repeat?"

\- "Of Course..." the boy challenges, causing a smile on the face of the brunette.

\- "You are here ..." a voice from behind is heard painfully familiar. Lexa closes her eyes and continues looking at the boy again, feeling Clarke's presence next to her.

\- "How did you find me?"

\- "You liked it here ..." blonde answers calmly, looking at the boy.

\- "Hi Clarke!" he waves his hand.

\- "Hi baby." Clarke smiles. The boy continued to play with the stones, and the girls continued to watch him.

\- "Luna is calling you ... need to deal with some of the nuances ..."

\- "Good." brunette calmly answers. Lexa was silent for a while, and then decided to ask. - "What happened to Kai?"

\- "Um ..." the blonde frowned slightly, and after the start. - "As a child, fell from a horse. She rebelled and, in a fit of fright ... walked over his back. The spine broke and ... he no longer feels his legs." Clarke swallowed, and tears began to rise to her eyes. Lexa just silently looked at the boy and didn’t say a word. - “His family tried to help him get his legs back, but… the operation costs a lot of money, which the family doesn't have…” Lexa was still silent.

\- "Hey, Kai!" called out to him the brunette, he turned with a questioning look to her. - "I will go. Come in, okay?"

\- "Yes. Bye." the boy smiled and the brunette answered.

\- "Where are you going?" Clarke asks, turning to the brunette.

\- "Help to the Luna ..." brunette replies calmly. - "Take him home ..." and then went away, hiding from the piercing blue.

*****

\- "Where have you been?" Luna looks up at the brunette who has entered the room.

\- "Walked." Lexa shrugs.

\- "Are you okay?" asks the brown-eyed, looking at the empty eyes of the brunette.

\- "Yes ..." brunette answers uncertainly, flopping down on the bed. - "She's happy…"

\- "Mh ..." Luna hums intricately.

\- "What?"

\- “Nothing… it's just weird." Luna looks into the green opposite. - “The way you look at each other… it's hard not to notice, Lexa. We pretend not to notice, but damn ..."

\- "I don't understand…"

\- "Lexa, you are on a dangerous path ..."

\- "Where did you get it?" the brunette frowns and tenses slightly.

\- "She loves You. Until now, and this is so visible ..." Luna looks down at the next magazine. The brunette swallows, looking blindly at the wall. - "You should decide, because Alex is not a fool, she sees what is happening between you and Clarke ... if you are not ready to return, then you better push Clarke away. Don't look at her the way you do. Your senses are severely exposed ..."

\- "I know ..." that's all the brunette says. Lexa looked at her friend and then at the magazine she was reading. - "What you are watching?" tries to translate the topic.

\- "Oh, in here I came across classy houses outside of New York. I'm thinking of buying myself one of these." Lexa grabs the magazine from her friend.

\- "They are huge, for what do you want this?"

\- "For the future ..." Luna shrugs. - "I think Bell is the one. Do you understand?" Luna looks into calm greens. Lexa swallows and lowers her head.

\- "I understand ..." the brunette gets out of bed. - "Sorry, I'll go for a walk. Okay? We'll talk later. We have to decide on the flowers, right? I remember." she opened the door, and then turned. - The house on the sixth is very cool." and closed the door.

*****

Already evening. Lexa still stands by the river and watches the sunset. Thoughts endlessly swirl around blue eyes. She rummages in her pocket and pulls out a cigarette she took from Marcus on the way. Sighs and sets it on fire. Brings it to her lips and takes the first puff. She inhales and closing her eyes, lifting her head up - exhales.

\- "It will ruin you ..." a warm voice is heard. Lexa turns her head to the side and watches the blonde approaching her. She smiles timidly and turns her gaze back to the sunset.

\- “Something else will ruin me…” the brunette smiles while taking a cigarette, and then turns her head to the side, looking at the blue ones opposite. - "But not a cigarette." She paused, and exhaled, looked straight ahead. - "Is Kai home?"

\- "Yes." the blonde answers. - "He really liked you ..." already smiling Clarke, looking tenderly at the brunette. Lexa grins, shaking off the ash and looking at the horizon. Lowers her head down. Smiles.

\- "Really?" Raises an eyebrow, and still smiling, looks into the smiling blue Clarke.

\- "Yeah ... How did you conquer him?" asks the blonde, continuing to smile and look at the beautiful profile of the brunette.

\- "We are kindred soulmate, you know ... Problems are similar ..." brunette jokingly answered.

\- "Really?" blonde smiled.

\- "Yes." the brunette takes a puff.

\- "And what, if not a secret?"

\- “The secret…” Lexa smiles.

\- "Well, tell me ..." the blonde pushes her slightly on the shoulder, which causes pleasant goosebumps. Heat spreads throughout the body. Lexa smiles and exhales a haze, inhales again and puts out her cigarette, looking into the opposite eyes.

\- "Loved ones, do not belong to us..." Clarke's eyes softened from what he heard and became more serious. The brunette smiled painfully and hurried to leave, leaving Clarke alone with her thoughts ...


	22. Trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "Good morning." the blonde says timidly, leaving the room and bumping into Lexa.   
Lexa looks up calmly and, smiling, answers:

\- "Good." the brunette goes down the stairs and, wearing a hat, heads to the door.

\- "Where are you going?" Clarke asks, following the brunette down.

\- “Um… I'm taking a walk with Kai." She shrugs her shoulders and smiled, saluted like a cowboy and left the house. 

Clarke just raised her eyebrows in disbelief. The blonde began to notice changes in the brunette, those of which had not been previously observed.

*****

\- "Hello." Lexa smiles, walking up to the boy, looking somewhere in the field.

\- "Hello." Kai lit up with a smile. - "When will celebrate wedding?"

\- "Hmm ..." Lexa smiled, leaning against the fence that fenced off the ranch grounds. - "In four days." She looked askance at the guy, and her smile faded slightly. - "Why do you ask?" the boy shrugs and puts his head down.

\- "Merely…"

\- "Hey," the brunette turns with face to the boy and seriously looks into his blue eyes. - "I promised that everything will work out. You shouldn't be afraid of that, okay?"

\- "Okay ..." the boy nods and begins to smile. The brunette shyly smiled and taking the handrails of the stroller in her hands, began to roll the boy to the stable. - "Hey, where are we going?"

\- "You will see ..."

Lexa rolled Kai into the stable, and rolled him to one of the corrals, said:

\- "Do you want to touch the Light?" the brunette stroked the horse with a smile, never ceasing to admire how he grew up.

\- "No." the boy cuts off and rolls back a little. Lexa tensed and removed her hand from the horse, walked over to the boy.

\- "Why?"

\- "Merely…"

\- "Tell me ..." the brunette sits down in front of the boy. He looks away.

\- "I'm afraid." Kai answers honestly. Lexa focused her gaze on the blue opposite.

\- "Then you don't think it's time to overcome your fears?" brunette gets up and rolls the boy closer.

\- "No need ..." he turns away.

\- "Kai," the brunette turned the boy's head towards her. - “Look at me…” She lifts his chin higher to look into her eyes. - "You trust me?" the boy hesitated, but despite everything, for some unknown reason, he trusted the brunette.

\- "Yes."

\- "Good." the brunette smiled. - "Give me a hand." he stretches out his hand to meet her, and she holding it, slowly and carefully puts his hand to the cheek of Light. The boy was tense until he touched the Light, and then relaxed and began to smile.

\- "He's so good ..." Kai smiles.

\- "Yeah right …"

While Kai and Lexa were enjoying each other's company, Clarke passed by, heard their conversation and stopped at the entrance, leaned against the door and began to listen to their conversation. She smiled at the knowledge that the boy was no longer afraid of horses and all thanks to the owner of green eyes. Lexa had an incredible effect on the boy. He trusts her ...

\- "Thanks." the boy begins, rolling away from the corral and looking into the green opposite.

\- "For what?" the brunette smiles, sitting down on her knees in front of the boy.

\- "For helping me overcome this fear. I was so scared ...” He sighs. - "It is unlikely that I could ever do it alone." he smiled. - “You know, there is something in you that encourages a person to trust you…” Lexa laughed.

\- "Hey, I won't stop wondering how smart you are ..."

\- "No, its true. You know how to calm, and want trust to you." the boy smiled again, and then said. - "You will make a great mom ..." Lexa suddenly relaxed her eyes and swallowed a huge lump in her throat. Tears began to rise to her eyes. She shyly smiled at the boy, and then answered:

\- “Perhaps you're right, kid." she lowered her head and already to herself, repeated: - "Perhaps you are right ..."

On the other side of the stable, Clarke, like Lexa, tensed all over. Her eyes were already aching from tears, and all the words spoken by the brunette were spinning in her head in an endless whirlwind. Especially the the last, and that unsettled Clarke. Something has changed…

*****

By the evening of the next day, Lexa and Kai went for a walk again. They began to communicate a lot and get closer to each other, which caused a warm smile on the blue-eyed lips. Half a day, Lexa helped everyone else with the wedding preparations, and in the evening she went out with Kai. And now, they went to the river again, where the boy was throwing stones, and the brunette sitting on the grass was watching the boy. She smiled and was immersed in her thoughts.

\- "You two are very close ..." a gentle voice is heard from behind. The brunette smiles without turning her head and looks down.

\- "That's for sure." Clarke smiles and sits down next to Lexa. The brunette paused and raising a blind gaze at the boy playing in the distance, she began: - "I want to help him ..."

\- "What?" blonde asked, turning her head towards the brunette.

\- “I want to help him get back on his feet…” Lexa’s serious look made it clear to Clarke exactly what she meant.

\- "Pay for the treatment?" the blonde asks the question once again, supposedly making sure that she understood everything correctly.

\- "Yes. I want him to walk again ..."

\- "Lexa ..."

\- "I can afford it. If I can help him, then I will help." answers the brunette firmly, looking into the limp blue. - "He's so young, Clarke ..." Tears came to the brunette eyes, and she rubbed them with hand and looked blindly at the boy. - "He still has his whole life ahead of him. He is in love, young and despite all this, he is happy."

\- "Did you tell him?" Clarke asked quietly.

\- "No. Not yet." the brunette looked at her hands, and then in blue. - "I would like to talk to his family first."

\- "We can go to them. Together." answered the blonde, shrugging her shoulders.

\- "It would be nice." brunette smiled timidly. - "Can we go to them now?"

\- "I think yes." the blonde gets up and gives her hand to the brunette. Lexa smiles and stretches out her hand in return, gets up.

\- "Hey, Kai!" Lexa calls out to him. He turns around. - "Come on, we'll take you home." the boy sighs and rolls up to the girls. Clarke took the wheelchair by the handrails and rolled it.

\- “Kid…” Lexa begins warmly, following next to Clarke. - "Are your parents here?"

\- "Uh ... and Steve, and Anna, and Rose ..." Lexa looked up inquiringly at Clarke.

\- “These are his brothers and sisters." Clarke smiles. - "Big family." these words no longer cause pain, but rather a smile. The brunette, lowering her smile from her lips, continued.

\- "So the whole family is at home, right?"

\- "Yes." he shrugs. - "Why do you need it?"

\- "Merely." The brunette replies calmly, looking at Clarke with a smile. She smiles back.

Ten minutes later, the guys still drove to Kai's house. There was a knock on the door, and while standing on the porch, the sounds of a child's screeching were heard to the ears of the girls.

\- "I'll kill you now, you little asshole!" heard outside the door. The door opens and a dark-haired woman appears in the doorway.

\- “Good evening, Mrs. Long." Clarke greets sweetly, the woman smiles.

\- “Good evening, Clarke…” The woman looked at the brunette.

\- "Lexa ..." holds out her hand to the woman. Mrs. Long smiles.

\- “I've heard a lot about you,” the woman looks at the girls with satisfaction. - "Kai only talks about you ..."

\- "Hey, I'm actually still here ..." the boy sighs. They all laughed.

\- “How cute…” Lexa raises an eyebrow, looking at the boy, who rolls his eyes.

\- "Can you go into the house? I made a lovely apple pie." the girls smiled and, having looked at each other, entered the house.

The woman graciously led the girls into the living room and sat them down at the table. While the hostess was fussing somewhere in the kitchen, children were running around the house.

\- "Small worm, I will kill you!" the voice of the girl chasing the boy is heard again.

\- "Rose, stop cursing. There are guests in the house!" the father scolds the girl. - "Good day." the man smiles sweetly and sits down at the table to the girls.

\- "Good ..." they say in unison.

\- "Dad, but he took my phone and won't give it back." The girl sighs. Rose looks about fifteen, Steve about twelve. Kayu, like Rosa, is fifteen, and their second sister, Anna, is ten. Crazy family.

\- "Steve, give your sister the phone." The man sighs tiredly.

\- "But dad ..."

\- "Steve!" the man with a serious look drilled the gray eyes of the boy and he surrendered, gives the phone. - "Can go crazy." the father smiles.

\- "Take girls." the hostess brings to the girls tea and cake.

\- "Thanks." the girls thanked in discord. They all sat down at the table and began to eat the pie. Kai disappeared somewhere, most likely in his room.

\- “Mrs. Long…” Lexa began, folding her hands on the table and already seriously looking into the woman's eyes. Lexa was incredibly nervous, and Clarke could feel it. - "Sorry for such a personal question, but ..." the brunette sighed. - "How much does the operation cost for Kai?" all tensed and began to look at each other.

\- "Why do you need?" the woman was tense.

\- "I would like to help Kai, get back on his feet. I and my company are ready to sponsor his treatment." silence. All are silent and stunned eyes, watching the brunette. Lexa is completely tense to the limit, Clarke involuntarily reaches for her and squeezes. The brunette swallows and squeezes in response. They were afraid to hear the answer.

\- "Sorry?" in the woman's voice there was a tremor. Shivering from tears ... - "It's so expensive and ..."

\- "For us, this is not money. We're ready to help Kai." continues the brunette. - "I beg you, just do not refuse. We all want Kai here to walk again. To be happy again, right? Please give your consent." Clarke squeezes the brunette's hand harder and brunette in responds.

\- "Oh, God ..." the woman cried and covered her face with hands. Smiles through tears. - "Yes ... yes ..." Lexa relaxed her gaze and smiled, looked into the blue and came such relief.

\- "Mom, why are you crying?" Kai's voice is heard. Everyone smiled. Rose and Steve rushed to hug their brother, and he, in bewilderment, cannot understand what was the matter.

After some time, Kai was told everything and the boy could not believe what he heard for a long time. They started chatting and laughing. The family was infinitely grateful to the girls. And Lexa was happy that she could help the boy. And yet, she could not tear herself away from how Kai and the family care and love. So big. They swear and quarrel, but they continue to love each other and go to great lengths, just so that everyone is happy. A wave of warmth spread over the brunette's body. She enjoyed an atmosphere that she had never felt before ...

*****

\- "You are happy?" the blonde smiles, following the path. Lexa walked with her head down. She smiled.

\- "Yes. Very…"

\- "This is a big step."

\- "Indeed." Lexa smiles and stops by a tree. She takes a cigarette from her pocket and lights it on.

\- "Why are you smoking again?" Clarke sighs, watching the brunette. She shrugs and, taking a drag, replies:

\- "Merely." exhales, casting a glance at the black river.

\- "Isn't everything good now?"

\- “Okay…” brunette shrugs. Puff again… "But not all." she turns her head to the blue and stares at her. For a long time, as if studying again. Clarke tenses and swallows as the brunette begins to slowly approach to her. Clarke is slowly taken aback back and rests her back on a tree trunk when the brunette comes close to the blonde. Now their bodies were pressed tightly against each other, and their faces were millimeters apart.

Lexa puts one hand on the tree trunk, near the blonde's head, and the other brings a cigarette to her lips. Puff. She removes her hand from face and looks at the nervously running blue. Clarke is already breathing heavily; the heart beats like crazy; and the legs become wadded. Lexa tilts her head a little to the side, and then leans a little closer to the blonde, so that their lips almost touch. Clarke opens her lips in preparation for the kiss, but the brunette won't let her. Lexa smiles slightly, and then slowly exhales smoke into the lips in opposite. Clarke closed her eyes, savoring the closeness she'd missed so much that she was about to break off.

The brunette exhaled all the smoke, and after putting out the cigarette on the tree trunk, lifted her chin higher and closed her eyes, gently kissed the blonde on the forehead. Clarke breathed out and closed her eyes in response. She opened them again when she felt that the brunette moved away from her and moved on ...


	23. I can't live without her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...
> 
> Notes:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "Are you worried?" Lexa asks, watching Octavia bustle around the room.

\- "To death." Octavia answers. Sighs and sits on the bed.

\- "Everything will be fine." Clarke interjects, stroking her friend on the shoulder.

\- "Where are Alex and Ray?" the brown-haired woman is trying to fill her head with something other than the thought that today is her wedding.

\- "They left for a cake and a bouquet. They will arrive later in the evening." Clarke replies.

\- “Okay…” Octavia sighs. - "What about the guests? Have mine already arrived?"

\- "Everyone slowly come. Don't worry." Lexa consoles, smiling.

\- "I want to fall through the ground ..." the brown-haired woman sighs again languidly and flops down on the bed. - "Madness ..."

*****

High day. Lexa and Clarke hadn't spoken much since that evening, but that didn't change the fact that they didn't stop staring at each other. Endless glances or occasional touches, it was all crazy.

Now, Clarke was checking the list to see if everything was ready. She walks around the ranch and tries not to miss anything. Counts the number of chairs:

\- "Fifty six, fifty seven ..."

\- "Sun, you did not see ..." Clarke freezes with a pen in her mouth, and with dumbfounded eyes turns to a voice from behind. The brunette abruptly fell silent, realizing that she say a stupid thing. She ran so hard that she blurted it out without thinking at all.

The girls looked at each other in silence, unable to say anything. Lexa frowned and just watched the blue people across the street. Clarke slowly pulled the pen out of her mouth, and coming to herself, pretending not to hear anything, asked again:

\- "What?"

\- "I mean ..." the brunette began to make excuses, clearing her throat, - "I wanted to ask, have you seen the light?" Clarke relaxes her gaze.

\- "Yes, Marcus sent him to the field." the brunette relaxes and bites her lip.

\- "I see ..."- the brunette runs her hand through hair. - "Do you need help?"

\- "No thanks." Clarke smiles shyly, and, having gained strength, turns away from the brunette, continuing where she left off. It is worth distracting from sin further. Lexa sighs and goes about her business, mentally reproaching herself for not being able to hide her feelings.

*****

\- "Hi baby." the brunette saluted to the boy like a cowboy and he smiled.

\- "Hi," the boy smiles, - "how are the preparations for the wedding going?"

\- "Everything is in full swing." the brunette answers.

\- "It's good."

\- "Yeah." the brunette smiles. - "Today I am waiting for you and your family. It will be fun."

\- "We will be definitely." the boy smiled.

\- "See you tonight, okay? There is still a lot to do."

\- "Okay. Until the evening."

\- "Until the evening."

The guys said goodbye, and went somewhere. The brunette headed back to the house, and noticed how the blonde was already starting to straighten the flower arch.

\- "Let me help." Lexa walks up to the blonde, and she turns to her and smiles.

\- "It would be nice," Clarke takes the brunette by the hand and takes her away from the arch and puts her in the center, - "stay here." the blonde comes back and stands under the arch. Begins to adjust the branches of the flowers so that they look symmetrical. - "That's better?" Lexa tilts her head to the side and squints.

\- "The left side is a little more magnificent ..."

\- "And like this?" Clarke folds her hands on belt and looks tiredly at the brunette. That minute, looking at the arch, she answered:

\- "That's better."

\- "Yes?" the blonde lowers her arms and approaches to the brunette, turns to face the arch and examines her. - Ideally.

\- "Looks great." the girs smiled and looked at each other. The brunette smiled shyly and turned her whole body to Clarke.   
Clarke relaxed her gaze, and tensed her whole body when the brunette's hand reached for her hair. She calmly looked at the green opposite, while brunette slides her thin fingers over the blond strands. 

\- “The flower…” Lexa explains, pulling the plant out of the blonde's hair.

\- "Exactly." the blonde smiles absently, and there were notes of sadness in her voice. - “Well, I have to go… Octavia is raging again…” Lexa watched Clarke frowning as she mumbled something uncertainly. 

Calmly watched blonde, and how she disappeared away, plainly and without finishing. The brunette smiled, and with her head down, disappeared about her business.

\- "In an hour, the bartender should come ..." Luna mutters aloud to herself, running her finger over the leaf.

\- “You should rest,” the brunette interrupts, sitting down on the bed. - “Have some coffee.

\- "Exactly what is needed." Luna sighs and tosses the papers on the table. - "It's just a crazy day." the brown-eyed woman falls back on the bed, and looks askance at the pensive brunette. - "What's the matter?"

\- "What?" brunette asks, allegedly not having heard the question.

\- "What's the matter? You have such a face as if you have done something ..."

\- "I have not done anything." The green-eyed snorted.

\- "Mg, well?"

\- "What well?"

\- "What have you done?" Luna does not calm down, looking at her friend with a grin. Lexa turned to her friend, and for a minute, looking into her piercing brown, exhaled:

\- "I almost did not break ..."

\- "What?" Luna already understood what her friend was talking about. The girl got up and already sitting, looked into the green.

\- "The other day, I almost kissed her." Lexa sighs, dropping her head down. - "I want her, with every cell of my body. I miss her, Luna!" Lexa bites her lip and runs a hand through hair. - "Damn, I love her so much that it hurts unbearably ... I can't live without her ..." the brunette wipes her eyes, to which merciless and burning tears come. The friend, only with a sad look, touches her friend's shoulder and comfortingly strokes her, not knowing what to say to make her feel better. - "I need her ..."

*****

Evening. Everyone is scurrying about and getting ready for the ceremony. Everything is ready, and the ranch is completely illuminated with yellow lights that resemble fireflies. Oddly enough, country music plays and many, having drunk a little, dance on the dance floor. The wedding hasn't started yet, and the party is already in full swing. Everyone is running about their business somewhere. Luna and Abby help Octavia while Rey and Alex are still on their way out of town.

Clarke, trying to hide from all this fuss, goes into the toilet and begins to tidy herself up. Closes her eyes and sighs, looking at the reflection opposite. She consoles herself, saying that a little more, and the wedding will end, the brunette will leave, and she will be able to live on again, and in the end, forget her. She almost stood it. Everything will work out, just a little more, and everything will end. Four more ...

\- "I'm sorry, are you busy?" the door suddenly swings open and Lexa inter in. Clarke calmly turned her head to the side and did not even move. She swallowed, and later, answered:

\- “No, come in…” Clarke continued to fix her makeup and dress as if nothing had happened. Lexa also started to tweak her hair and stuff. Silence. Long and inquisitive. The brunette glanced at the blonde, noticing for herself how beautiful she looked. How the dress accentuates her shape and how beautiful her breasts are in this white dress. She looks like an angel or ... or light. So beautiful that everything inside the abdomen begins to shrink into a tight knot and pull painfully downward. Unbearable.

Lexa swallows, moisturizing her dry throat. Her breasts are heaving and, oddly enough, blondes too. There is such tension between the girls that it seems that now everything will fly into the air. Clarke closes her eyes and, sighing, leans back against the wall near the sink, so that her profile is reflected in the mirror, and the blue ones are directed at the brunette. Clarke bites her lip, puts hand to lips, and bites it lightly. Unbearable.

Clarke closes her eyes again and exhales, whispers:

\- "Lexa ..." the brunette closed her eyes and squeezed the sink under her fingers, rushed to blonde.

Clarke didn’t have time to really understand how the brunette approached to her and clasped her face, in hands, covered her lips. The blonde exhaled heavily into her lips, pressing her closer to herself. Lexa turned the blonde to the mirrors and grabbed her hips, sat her on the sink, spreading legs. The kiss became even more insistent. The brunette began to roughly push her tongue into the blue-eyed mouth that she literally could not breathe.

Lexa, still holding the blonde's hips, pulled her closer to herself, so that crotch was pressed close to her. And she herself began to kiss the blonde on the neck and chest, after intercepting her hands and intertwining her fingers with hers. She hugs blonde's waist, snuggling closer to herself, and continues to kiss her lips, wandering tongue over her lips. Clarke just opens mouth, catching the hot breath on lips.

Everything happens so passionately and greedily, because the girls yearned for each other for so long that it was unbearable.

Lexa continues to slide tongue down the blonde's neck, nibbling at the delicate skin along the way. Hot tongue slides to blonde's ear, and gently bites it. Panting heavily near ear, causing a herd of goosebumps all over the blonde's body. She presses her hips closer to blonde, and again covers her lips with her own, when suddenly she feels a sharp jolt in the chest:

\- "We can't ..." Clarke begins breathlessly. Her eyes are dark and filled with excitement. She looks into the burning green opposite and closes her eyes. She opens them again and descends from the sink. She puts her hand to lips and tears are visible in her eyes

\- "Clarke..." Lexa tries to take a step towards the blonde, but Clarke moves away to the side. The green eyes began to fill with pain, and the eyes ached from the coming tears.

\- "Don't come, please ..." Clarke wipes away tears, and once again giving the brunette a blank look, leaves ...

Lexa puts her hand to mouth and, leaning her back against the wall, no longer holds back her sobs ...


	24. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

The middle of the evening. Alex and Ray have already arrived, which means the wedding can begin. Everyone fussed around like crazy running around the territory, checking if everything was normal. Eventually, the ceremony began. Everything was amazing. Octavia in a lovely white dress and Link in a luxurious white tuxedo. They stand opposite each other, and pronounce vows of love. Wick and Bell are on Link's side, and Rey and Clarke are on Octavia's side.

While the young people swear allegiance to each other, on the left side, Clarke stands staring at the brunette. Lexa sits in the front row and does not stop glaring at the blonde. There was such emptiness and sadness in their eyes.

\- "- ... and I will love you forever ..."

At these words, the girls bowed their heads. It hurts so unbearably.

The vows ended, and the young people kissed. As soon as the ceremony was over, the trail of the brunette cooled down. The brunette scrambled and walked away. She gets away from all the people and sits on a bench near the dance floor, while there is no one there. How she wants to smoke, but in spite, in this dress there is nowhere to put this unfortunate cigarette. She sighs and closes her eyes, leaning back. How complicated everything is ...

\- "Hi," the familiar voice of the boy is heard. Kai drives up to the brunette. - "What's the matter?"

\- "Hi, it's okay, kid." Lexa puts on a smile, but it hardly works.

\- "Have you been crying?" point-blank shot. The brunette smiled painfully.

\- "Just tired." the brunette has already looked into his blue with a smile. - "She's here?" the boy lowered his head.

\- "Yes ..." he points his finger to the side, at a beautiful girl. - "There she is ..."

\- "You have to start a conversation with her."

\- "I'm scared ..." Lexa smiles and reaches for his hair, straightens his blond bangs.

\- "You shouldn't be afraid. You are beautiful. And if she does not want to be with you, then she is not worthy of you." the brunette smiles and the boy responds. - "Just do it and you will find out. If you don't, you won't know."

\- “But what can I tell her?"

\- “A simple 'hello' will be enough. And believe me, everything will go the way it should go." the boy shyly smiled and, taking a deep breath, rolled to the girl. The brunette smiled and began to watch the boy.

Kai rolled over to the girl. He said something, to which the girl turned around. Something replied smiling, the boy smiled lowering his head, and then again at the girl. He said something again, the girl laughed and they started talking. Lexa smiled as she realized the plan was a success. Kai will be fine ...

\- "A cigarette?" the brunette blinks, and then raises her head and notices in front of the smiling Marcus. He hands her a cigarette.

\- "Thanks." the brunette shyly smiles and takes it. Marcus sits down next to her.

\- "Will you return to Paris?" the brunette lit a cigarette and tensed slightly from such a question. Takes a puff.

\- "I dont know. Nothing keeps me in New York ..."

\- "But you doubt ..."

\- "Yes. I do not know what to do. She's happy…"

\- "Yes, she's happy ..." Marcus cuts off, and looks into the green. - “… But not the way it could with you. Lexa, she loves you." the brunette's lips tremble and she pulls the cigarette to her lips with trembling hands, again a puff. - “Alex is a lovely girl, but Clarke doesn't love her. You love each other and it shows. Also, you're torment Alex. She doesn't deserve this."

\- "I know…"

\- "Will you let Clarke go? Will you retreat?" Lexa exhaled a haze, and then looked into the serious eyes of the man.

\- "No." brunette puts out her cigarette and gets up. - "I will not back down. If she chooses me, I will make her happy ..." and with these words, she walked away, causing a smile on the lips of a man.

\- "Why aren't you having fun?" Luna asks, her tongue tangled. The girl was again drunk with one glass. Lexa smiled as she watched her friend.

\- "I don't really want to." the brunette takes her phone from the table. Two missed. - "Sorry, dear. I need to call."

\- "Who is it?" the friend asks.

\- "I can't say yet, I'm sorry. Go have some fun, I'll tell you later." Luna sighed and shrugged her shoulders, went out into the street. Lexa takes a deep breath and calls back. - "Hello? Hello, yes, this is August? Thank you, this is great news. Then I'll drive up the day after tomorrow, will it be convenient? Thank you very much. See you."

The brunette smiles, and her heart is beating wildly, she puts the phone to her lips, and plunges into her thoughts.

\- "Have you seen my phone?" Clarke asks hesitantly, looking away to avoid looking at the brunette. Lexa smiled shyly and took a step forward.

\- "Look in the kitchen." Lexa crossed her arms over chest and leaned against the frame. With a barely noticeable smile, she watches the blonde and how she nervously searches for her phone.

Silently watches, and the tension soars that want to sink into the ground. There is silence in the house, and only the music outside the windows develops their nervous breathing. The brunette glances at the blonde and she, finding the phone, freezes, standing with her back to the brunette.

\- “Clarke…” Lexa says calmly. Clarke is silent, closing her eyes. The eyes begin to hurt again, due to the coming tears. How hard it is to be close, but not together. Lexa takes a step towards.   
\- "Clarke ..."

\- "Don't you dare, you hear!" Clarke snorts sharply, blocking her with a finger. Her blue eyes sparkle with tears. Lexa gives her a sad look. - "Don't you dare, please ... This is unbearable ..." the blonde wipes away her tears and runs her hand through hair.

\- "You don't love her ..." the brunette states the fact.

\- "Stop ..." the blonde hisses making a step towards the brunette. - “You have no right to come back eight months later and pretend like nothing happened. As if I am still yours ..."

\- "You are mine anyway!" escaped from Lexa that the gaze of the blue hesitated. - “You fucking love me, and you always will. And nothing will help you. Not years, not centuries. You will love me ..." brunette paused, looking into tear-stained eyes opposite, and then barely audible, whispered: - ... "and I you ..."

\- “Don't start…” Clarke shakes her head and the brunette walks over to her. Reaches her hand to blonde's cheek, and removes tears.

\- "Please ..."

\- “I don’t want to talk…” Clarke removes the brunette’s hand from her cheek and walks away, leaving the brunette in a broken state…

The party was drawing to a close. Everyone was already lying drunk, somewhere, and the most persistent continued to dance with their last strength on the dance floor. The wedding went more than well, for others, of course ... Kai and Mia finally spoke up and, apparently, portends a future relationship. The newlyweds had gone somewhere, and Wick and Ray had gone to sleep.   
They were taken out first. Luna and Bell, disappeared somewhere, probably want their privacy. Clarke and Alex went to bed like many others. Relations between the girls became strained, and Alex noticed everything. She is not a fool, but with all her strength, she hoped that everything would be fine, that everything will get better. But is it?

*****

Two days later ...

Everyone was already in New York. Everyone begins to recover from the wedding, and Clarke hopes that the brunette leaves and she tries to start over with Alex. But all would be fine, only her phone received an SMS from Lexa, with the address. Clarke hesitated to drive or not, but in the end, taking Rey's car, went to the assigned address.

The blonde drove for a long time. Driving through the forest tunnels and observing the beautiful nature that opens up to her as she drives further and closer to her destination.

Having found the desired address, the blonde slowly drives up to the huge house. New. Mentally noticing for herself that the house is beautiful.

Clarke parks the car next to the already familiar Lexa's Audi and gets out of the car, looking around and admiring the house on the way to the house. Taking a deep breath, she opens the door and enters the house. Freezes on the threshold, seeing the brunette standing with her back to her. Swallows and closes the door.

\- "He's beautiful, right?" begins to barely hear Lexa, continuing to stand with her back to the blonde. Clarke swallowed, and then glanced around the luxurious house, replied:

\- "Yes ..." the brunette turns to face the blonde. They were separated by only a few meters from each other.

\- “He could be Ours…” Lexa said quietly. Clarke's gaze strained in confusion. The heart began to gain momentum. Her chest again began to heave heavily, and excitement and fear began to envelop her ...

\- "What?" the blonde only could say. Lexa swallowed and took a step towards the blonde. She didn't even budge.

\- "I love you ..." Lexa begins, looking into the already reddened blue. - "I love you so much ..." she again steps forward. - "I miss; I can not live without you; it is unbearable…"

\- "Lexa ..."

\- “Clarke, listen to me…” Lexa takes another step towards the blonde. - "Forgive me for my stupidity. Forgive me for maturing for so long for Us. Forgive me for destroying Us. I made a mistake, then letting you go ..." the brunette takes another step, and now she is right next to Clarke. - “I know I was talking about the family. I was wrong in saying that I do not want and will never want to. I just never thought about it before ... I immediately renounced it, because once Costia brought up a topic about this ..." the brunette put her head down.  
-… "I realized that I do not want this with her. But then you said it, and I immediately denied it. I didn’t think about it, but now I’m standing in front of you, and I ask you to give me a second chance ..." the brunette whispers barely audibly, taking the blonde’s hands in hers. - "Every day without you, I thought about us. The question <... what if?> did not leave me. All eight months, I thought about Us. I asked myself if I was ready. But I was not ready yet, and now ... my brother's wedding, I have to be here. With him!" she tightens her grip on her hands in hers, and stares at the blue opposite. Clarke no longer holds back tears and just cries, pursing her lips.  
\- "I was so afraid to see you again. And then, I see you ... You were so beautiful and I so wanted to hug you and kiss you. To say how much I love you and that I cannot live without you. But then, something cracked inside, when I found out that you have Alex. I was broken. I don't know what I was hoping for, but I knew only one thing, you were mine. You couldn't belong to anyone else but me. Then I met Her, and I realized that she is perfect for you. She wants what you want. You were happy." Clarke wipes away her tears and continues to stare into the tear-stained eyes opposite.  
\- "I decided to let go, not to fight, because I was still not sure that I wanted something more. I waited. I watched you smile and seem to be happy, but I felt with all my heart that this was notenough for you. You seemed to be waiting until I was ripe for this ... And I began to sink into these thoughts. Kai appeared ..." the brunette wipes her eyes and, with a trembling hand, reaches for Clarke's blond strands. Strokes gently and continues. - "… this miracle boy. He sees right through me. He changed my mind completely. Then his big family. They quarrel, but they love each other. They were ready to do anything for him. And I realized that I want the same. I want someone to always wait at home. So that the house, after years, was light and warm. To make us happy. So that life does not go on in vain. So that everything that we have to go through is not in vain. We have something to fight for. For our future, Clarke ..." Lexa puts her other hand on   
the blonde's cheek and biting lip, reached for her. She gently covers blonde's lips with hers and Clarke responds through tears.  
The brunette clearly felt the salty taste of the blonde's tears and her sobs on her lips. Lexa slightly pulls away from Clarke, and buries her nose on blonde cheek, whispers: - "I love you so much ... I want us to succeed ... I want to start a family with you ... I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my Sun, you are my ray of light ... you are everything to me, and I can never stop loving you." The brunette whispers in a trembling voice, listening to Clarke's quiet cry. - "Give Us a chance ... Come back to me ... please come back ..."

Clarke is crying out loud. Lips tremble and heart beats like crazy. She feels the brunette's ragged breathing and starts crying more. Scrolls her words. Not that ... Swallows and pulls away from the brunette. Lexa lowered her arms and silently looks down, not looking up at Her. Clarke wipes away tears and puts a hand to lips.

\- "Lord ..." blonde whispers into her hand that it is barely audible, the brunette heard her and looked up. Clarke runs a trembling hand through hair, and then throwing another blank look at the brunette, turns around and opens the door, leaves without saying a word.

Lexa let her feelings out. Doesn't hold back tears and just falls on her knees She buries her face in palms and cries. Hears a running engine. She hears the car screeching out of the area. She sighs and lifts her head to the ceiling, closes her eyes and reopens them. Tears slowly flow down her cheeks, and only one thing rushes through her head ...

«- She left ...»


	25. Life goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

Three days later ...

Lexa once again walks out into the street from a new, luxurious house. She sits down on the steps and, having lit another cigarette, looks at her feet, taking the first puff.

The soul is so empty. Everything inside is scraping with pain and despair. No calls, no text messages from Clarke. Maddening. Has she lost her? Perhaps this thought would be have settled in her head, but only a familiar sound did not give the thought. The sound of a car engine ...

The brunette looks up and excitedly watches the parked car. A cloud of sandy smoke slipped through the void between the brunette and the car. Silence. The engine is turned off, and only the chirping of birds breaks this silence.

The door opens and from the half-open door can see the blond crown. Lexa tenses, and a gray haze escapes from her parted lips. She gets up and continues to stand still, watching the blonde without a word, opens the back doors. The brunette swallows and does not dare to say anything. She is silent and looks.

Clarke opens the doors and takes out two large bags. She shuts the door with her foot and slowly walks over to the crazed brunette. Comes close to her and throws the bags on the ground. She looks at the green opposite, and tilts head to one side, examines her. Looks down, looking at her hands, and as in one of them, a cigarette is smoking. Again she looks into the eyes opposite, and blindly takes the cigarette from the brunette's hands. Lexa just swallows. Clarke smiles and drops tobacco pipe to the floor. She presses her boot into the ground, and barely audible whispers:

\- “You won't need it anymore…” Clarke grabs the brunette's face in her palms and gently covers her lips with hers. Inhales her smell with a mixture of tobacco; smiles through a kiss; tastes of tears. She pulls back and kisses the corner of her lips, quietly whispers: 

\- "I love you ..." smiles and kisses again. Feels warm hands at her waist and how they press her closer.

\- "You are with me ... you will not leave?" The brunette asks uncertainly, barely touching her lips against her lips.

\- “No…” blonde whispers softly, stroking brunette curls. - "I am here I am with you." the brunette smiles. Clarke smiles back and wipes the tears from the brunette's cheek. Kisses again. - "I love you ..." Clarke whispers in a voice that is already trembling with tears. - "Very much ..." squeezes her eyes shut, and buries her nose in the brunette's neck. Lexa hugs her, as tightly as she can, afraid to let go.

\- "My sun…"

\- "What about Alex?" The brunette asks uncertainly, fingering the blonde's fingers in her hands. The girls sit on the steps and the blonde's head rests on Lexa's shoulder. They enjoy each other's company, which they have missed for so long.

\- “She let me go,” Clarke began quietly, looking straight ahead, - “she saw me crying and broken and just said: «Is it because of Her?» I said «yes» and she was broken. We talked. She said she was ready for this moment. She did not scream or dissuade me." Clarke looked at their entwined hands. - "She said that I would be happy. She said she saw our looks and how we love each other. She said that she could not resist it and that I deserve better. Just let go ..." Lexa smiled and kissed the blonde on the temple.

\- "Where is she now?"

\- "I dont know. She left. I don't know where ..." the blonde buried her nose in the brunette's neck and closing her eyes, whispered: - "I missed you so much ... So much ..." Lexa smiled and hugged the blonde, hugging her closer to herself. She kissed her hair gently.

\- "And how I missed ... My Sun ..." the blonde smiled at the brunette's neck, and then raised her head and looked into the green, raising an inquiring eyebrow.

\- "So what you told me then ... is it true?" the blonde smiles slyly. Lexa raises her eyebrows and smiles.

\- "What exactly?"

\- “The fact that you want to live with me for the rest of your life…” the blonde turns her head back and looks around the house. - "This house ... Is this a proposal?" Lexa smiled.

\- "Yes." calmly replies, and then she takes the blonde's hand in her and weaves their fingers together. Looks into the sparkling blue opposite. - “Clarke, you are the love of my life. You are my Sun, you are my ray of light ... I want to spend the rest of my life with you and create a family. I want to fall asleep and wake up next to you. I want everyone to know that you belong to me." the brunette paused, and then with a smile said: - "I want you to become my wife. Will you marry me?"

Clarke doesn't hold back tears of joy. Smiling and looking at the green opposite. She is silent and looks. The brunette begins to tense and worry, from the fact that Clarke is still silent.

\- “Clarke…” the brunette begins quietly. The blonde blinked, and her smile widened.

\- "Yes…"

\- "Yes?" Lexa asks uncertainly.

\- "Yes. God damn it!" the girls smiles. Clarke puts her hands on the brunette's face and kisses her gently.

\- "Would you like to look around at Your new home?" The brunette asks slyly, breathing unevenly on Clarke's lips.

\- "I want ..." smiles and gets up. She extends her hands to the brunette and she takes them. Rises. The girls took the bags and brought them into the house. Throwing them at the door, they walked forward.

\- "Come here ..." Lexa beckons girlfriend. Clarke comes up to her and takes her hand. Lexa leads her into the huge kitchen. - "Meet, this is our kitchen." Clarke laughed.

\- “She's amazing…” the blonde sighs, examining her and running her fingers over the dark wood of the countertops. - "Oh my God ... is that Louis?" the blonde runs up to a blooming cactus that rests in the center of the table.

\- "Yes." the brunette smiles.

\- "Incredible ..." the blonde exhales happily, and spins around her axis. - "It's amazing…"

\- “You haven't seen the bedroom yet…” Lexa grins. Clarke smiles and walks over to the brunette. Lexa takes the blonde by the hand and leads on.

\- "And this is the courtyard. Swimming pool; rest zone; barbecue…” Lexa pointed her finger into the distance. - "And there is a forest. It's beautiful there ..."

\- "No doubt." the blonde smiles, kissing the brunette near the ear. Lexa smiles and continues her tour.

\- "There is a living room ..." She points to the huge room. - "There is a fireplace, cozy armchairs ... and as you have already noticed, huge windows."

\- "The windows are really huge." Clarke smiles. And she was right, the windows were floor-to-ceiling length. The walls were hardly glass. The living room was very cozy, but Lexa didn’t take a tour of it, took her straight to the second floor.

\- "There are four rooms. One of them is ours." the brunette grins and drags the blonde along. - "Three showers. One on the first, the second with us and the third separately for the remaining three rooms." explains Lexa, leading the blonde down the wide corridor. They stop near the door. Clarke smiles broadly in anticipation of what she sees soon. Lexa opens the door and Clarke, mouth open, walks inside.

Clarke admiringly looks around the huge room with huge windows, the view from which overlooks the coniferous forest. Incredible view. There is a huge bed near the windows and there is a large fur blanket on it. Pillows all around. A huge terry white carpet. Ebony furniture. Flowers dilute this modern interior, giving it life. The room is just perfect.

\- "Like it?" whispers already near the ear of the blonde Lexa, wrapping her waist in blonde's arms.

\- "Very ..." Clarke smiles, placing her hands on the brunette's arms. Tilts her head to the side, opening up more neck space for hot brunette kisses. She covers her eyes and enjoys the gentle touch of her beloved lips.

\- “I missed you so much…” Lexa whispers confusedly. Kisses near the ear. - "By your touch; by your kisses; by your voice; by your smile ..." kisses the back of the head and inhales the scent of her hair. She grins. - "by your moans ..." gently bites on the neck, causing a satisfied groan from the lips of the blonde. Clarke turns to face the brunette and kisses her on the lips, slowly steps back. The brunette smiles, watching as the blonde begins to take off her shoes and backs up to the bed. Slowly unbuckles the belt buckle without revealing a playful look from the greens. Lexa swallows and slowly starts walking towards the blonde.

Clarke continues her actions. Slowly unzips the fly of the jeans and pulls them down, letting the clothes roll down her legs. Lexa is already close to the blonde. She runs her thin fingers along the blonde’s elastic tummy, raising her hand higher to the chest. Grabs the fabric of the T-shirt and pulls it towards itself. Kisses the blonde on the lips. Smiles, feeling Clarke's hands wander around her body. Pulls her shorts down. Gasps when the brunette pushes her in the chest and she falls on the bed. Lexa climbs onto the blonde's hips and looms over her.

\- "What's this? Glass roof?" Clarke interrupts the kiss, moving her head to the side and looking at the ceiling. Lexa sighs.

\- "Yes. Nice, isn't it?" grins and stretches her lips to the lips of the blonde. Clarke smiles.

\- "Yes ..." bends when the brunette runs hot fingers over her body and pulls off her T-shirt, leaving the blonde in her underwear. Clarke, although staying on an equal footing, helps the brunette to free herself from her shirt. Things flew to the floor.

\- "How I want you ..." the brunette whispers, breathing heavily near the blonde's ear. Clarke smiles as she deftly undoes the clasps of the brunette's bra. Lexa smirks, and does the same with the blonde. She throws it off and begins to slowly rub her hips against the blonde's hips, letting out moans near her ear. Clarke bites gently on the brunette's ear, and wanders her hands down her back. She puts her hands on her hips and squeezes them tighter, and pulls them closer to herself.

\- “Damn, take me already…” the blonde growls when Lexa is inactive, but only caresses her neck with tongue. Lexa grins. Slides a little lower, running her nails along the protruding edges of the blonde when she bends. Sits down on her knees and pulls the blonde's already wet panties off. Runs her fingers around the clitoris, causing a soft moan from the blonde's lips. Clarke squeezes the fabric under her fingers and bends her hips forward to meet the brunette's hand, but she just smiles, feeling that Clarke is already wet.

Lexa kisses Clarke's breasts, nibbling gently on her nipple. Clarke groans and arches in the brunette's arms. The brunette holds her wet tongue lower to the blonde's navel, tracing around it. Spreads the blonde's legs wider and fits comfortably between them. She begins to drive her ardent tongue around the clitoris, enjoying the blonde's moans and her pleas for more. Clarke lifts her hips higher, but Lexa immediately grabs them and slams them into the bed, pressing them tighter. Continues to tease the blonde.

\- “Louder…” Lexa whispers as Clarke bites her lip to blood, just not to scream in delight. Clarke groans louder arching over. Everything shakes her and it seems that just a little more and she will explode from surging excitement. - “Louder…” the brunette demands again. She smiles, hearing already the loud moans of the blonde.

\- "Lord ... please ..." the blonde begs. Lexa grins and rises to the blonde again, kissing her on the lips. Sits down on blonde's hips and intercepts her arms. She puts them over her head, and hangs over her, holds them, continuing to rub her hips against blnde's. The girls are breathing heavily. Lexa wriggles smoothly, barely touching the blonde's lips. Kisses her lips, pushing her tongue into her mouth. She wanders roughly with her tongue, catching the blonde's muffled moans on her lips. Tears off the desired lips, and slides her tongue over her lips. Clarke pulls out her tongue and their tongues meet, touching each other. Lexa smiles and gently bites the blonde's tongue. Clarke smiles against the brunette's lips, and after kissing her again, she releases hands from brunette's.

The brunette gasps, feeling Clarke's fingers slip through her panties and begin to gently massage her clitoris. Lexa arches in her back and Clarke hugs her and climbs up to her. Kisses on the neck, goes down below. Bites the nipples, circling with a wet tongue first one, then the second.

Clarke smiles at the brunette's soft moans. And then, Lexa moans louder, feeling how the blonde's thin finger entered her. Lexa lay down on the blonde, and, continuing to move on her fingers, enters in the blonde. Clarke sucks in air noisily and freezes. Jerks were rhythmic to each other. Slow and deep. The girls moved towards each other, and their labored breathing burned each other's lips.

Lexa kisses the blonde on the lips and bites her lower lip slightly. Breathes loudly on her lips, without stopping the tremors. With her free hand, Lexa begins stroking the blonde's cheek, removing the blonde strands from her face. Smiles and whispers softly:

\- "Hush, Sun ..." feels that they are close to discharge. She smiles and covers her lips with her own, catching her moan. Freezes on her lips when the girls have reached release.

Lexa is still lying on top of the blonde, gently kissing her on the nose; cheek; On the lips. Clarke smiles as she brushes the dark strands from the brunette's face. Pull to herself and kisses.

\- "I love you ..." Clarke says a little more seriously, looking at the green. Lexa smiles, staring at the blue ones opposite.

\- "And I ... more than anything in the world ..." gently kisses on the forehead, and lies on her back, embraces the blonde in her strong arms, covering them with a warm blanket. - “Never leave me again…” Lexa whispers softly, into the blond top of her head.

\- "Then, never let me go again ..." blonde replies, kissing the brunette on the neck.

\- "Never again ..." brunette hugs blonde tighter and closes her eyes. 

Clarke suddenly rises on one elbow and peers into the covered greens.

\- "Baby." Clarke begins, the brunette humming something without opening her eyes. Clarke pushes her lightly on the shoulder.

\- "What?" brunette mutters. The sex had obviously worn her out, but not Clarke.

\- "I want to eat ..." or is it exhausted. Lexa opens her eyes.

\- “There seemed be eggs and bacon in the fridge." grins. Clarke gets up and pulls on shirt and walks to the door.

\- "You're coming?" the blonde smiles slyly, raising an eyebrow. Lexa's fatigue vanished. She bursts out of bed, and finding her poppy, dresses and hurries to the blonde and grabs her by the hand. Clarke smiles slyly as she leads the brunette downstairs.

The cooking promises to be fun. After all, now, it will always be so.

Life goes on…


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stormy night with a green-eyed brunette, Clarke’s life changes ... She meets a brunette again, whom she certainly didn’t not endowed to meet again ... But fate decided everything for them, and one fine day, the girls meet again ... Between they immediately arose chemistry ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Коснуться света by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3575622
> 
> Sorry My English is not good so i hope you like and enjoy it

\- "Hey kid!" the brunette shouts happily, walking up to the guy and leading Clarke behind her. He looks up and smiles. - "Do you want to hug Us?" Lexa smiles. Kai, smiling in response, gets up from the chair and staggered slightly, began to take the first steps. Step by step, going to meet the girls. Clarke does not hold back a happy smile as she runs up to the guy and intercepts him, helping him to stand steady on his feet. Hugs.

\- "You are such well done fellow!" stroking the guy on the head, Clarke. Lexa walks over to the boy and hugs him.

\- "Soon I will be running cross-country..." he chuckled, holding Clarke's hand.

\- "No doubt." the brunette smiles. - "Hi Mia!" Noticing the girl aside, Lexa smiled affably.

\- "Hello." she smiles in response, approaching to Kai.

\- "I see significant progress over the past three months." Clarke points out.

\- "Yeah it is," the guy replies, - "I sit in a chair less and less often."

\- "Weren't you supposed to be given crutches?" the brunette frowns, crossing her arms over chest.

\- "I have, I just left them at home."

\- "Do not forget henceforth. Few things ..." the brunette scolds. The boy just sniffed.

\- "Are you here long?" the kid translates the topic. - "How is your honeymoon?" the boy smirks slyly. Lexa chuckled and rubbed the boy's nose. He grimaced and smiled.

\- "Fine, you know ..." Clarke smiled and walked over to the brunette, hugging her waist. - "We are leaving today ... For your sake we actually decided to drop by ..."

\- "So today?" The guy asks sadly.

\- "Yes baby." Clarke replies. - "But you know what? Lexa and I thought about it, and decided, why don't you come to Us for a couple of weeks? How will you get stronger? You can together. With Mia. It will be fun." the guy lit up with a smile.

\- "Really?"

\- "Yes." Lexa confirms, smiling at the guy's reaction.

-" We with joy ..." the boy takes Mia's hand in his, and looks into her eyes. She smiles and nods approvingly.

\- "Great ..." Clarke smiles, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

*****

\- "Why are you so gloomy?" Lexa glances at Clarke, the brunette. She pouted out her lips and crossed her arms over chest, listening to the voice of the announcer, which was distributed throughout the airport.

\- "I want to eat ..." the brunette sighs.

\- "Strongly?"

\- "Yes!" Say Clarke. The brunette puts the magazine next to the blonde and gets up. - "Where are you going?"

\- "I'll be right back." kisses the top of the head and disappears into the maddened crowd. In about ten minutes she returns.

\- "Here you go, Sun." smiles and hands to the blonde a burrito. Clarke breaks into a smile and takes the goodies from the brunette's hands.

\- "You know how to cheer me up ..." the blonde smirks, biting off a little goodies. - "Thanks babe."

\- "You are welcome." smacks on the temple, and continues to study her magazine ...

\- "Will you do this forever?" The brunette grins, watching Clarke admire the ring on her ring finger all the time.

\- "Yes." blonde smiles slyly. She looks at the green opposite, and then leans closer and gently kisses the lips. The brunette smiles and puts her hand to the blonde's cheek, pulling her closer. 

Lexa pulls out her tongue and gently slides over blonde's lips. Kisses the corner of the lips; in the neck; behind the ear. Clarke smiles pretty. 

\- "I want you ..." the blonde whispers in a hoarse voice on the lips opposite. Lexa grins.

\- "I have no doubt ..." Clarke moves away from the brunette, and with a sly grin, calls:

\- "Um, girl ... May I have you?" Lexa sighs and laughs, realizing what the blonde mean. Bites lip, suppressing a smile when a flight attendant walks over to them.

\- "How can I help?" the woman smiles sweetly.

\- "Could you please bring us a blanket. My wife," the blonde points with a glance at the grinning brunette, continues - "is very cold. I don't want her to get sick ... Well, you know." the blonde smiled sweetly.

\- "Of course of course. One minute." and backs away.

\- "You will never stop throwing such antics?" the brunette smiles at the blonde's neck.

\- "No ..." kisses in the ear. - "Because you like it ..."

\- "Oh, we're home ..." Clarke sighs blissfully, entering the house and throwing bags on the floor. She draws in the already familiar smell of the house and smiles.

\- "Finally." the brunette plops down on the sofa and covers her eyes. Clarke flops down next to the brunette and throws her head on her shoulder. Lexa hugs the blonde and weaves their arms into the castle. They are just silent, enjoying each other.

After about ten minutes, Clarke lifts her head and peers into the covered eyes of the brunette.

\- "Wife!" Clarke begins with a feigned tone. The brunette smiles, but does not open her eyes. - "Wife!" Clarke again demands attention, already barely holding back a laugh.

\- "What?" Lexa says lazily, opening one eye. Smiles.

\- "Wife, I want sex!" Lexa doesn't hold back and laughs.

\- "For one day, isn't it too much?" the brunette grins, putting her hand to the blonde's cheek and gently kissing lips. Clarke grins.

\- "Not too much." blonde raps out. She pushes the brunette back slightly, and then sits on her lap. Kisses the neck, biting lightly and sucking on the delicate skin. The brunette smiles, holding the blonde's hips. She slides her hot fingers along blonde back, lifting her T-shirt higher and finally takes it off.

Lexa is already breathing languidly into the blonde's neck when she starts rubbing hips against her. Wriggles in her arms. Smoothly, gracefully and harder pressing on her, increasing the pressure on the aching point. With thin fingers, she reaches for the cherished fastener of the bra and deftly coping with the lock-obstacle - removes the unnecessary thing from the beloved body

Clarke arches, feeling the brunette's fervent tongue on her body. Feels it on her nipples; on their collarbones; near the neck, and how she slightly bites her, leaving scarlet spots. While the brunette teases with the blonde, Clarke, without getting lost, literally rips off her T-shirt and bra from the brunette. Doing the same thing, making the brunette moan and throw her head back, giving more space for kissing.

The blonde continues to rub her crotch against the brunette's thighs, breathe noisily and moan near her ear, causing a wild herd of goosebumps all along her body, right down to her fingertips. She bites the brunette's earlobe, and freezes near her ear, feeling how the brunette's thin fingers penetrated under her shorts, and passing another obstacle, in the flesh of her panties, begins to gently massage the clitoris, causing wild moans from the blonde's lips. Lexa moves her hips towards the blonde, whispering something in her ear; nibbling on it; wandering the tongue along the pulsating vein.

Lexa closes her eyes, breathing hard, overwhelmed with excitement. Closes her eyes, and lightly bites the delicate skin of the blonde in the neck to hold back moans when she penetrated between her legs.

\- "I can't take it anymore ..." Clarke whispers in a hoarse voice, into the brunette's ear.

\- "I know ..." brunette also answers. The blonde looks into green eyes, and smiling, sharply enters in her. The brunette noisily inhales and enters in the blonde, and she powerlessly drops her head on brunette shoulder. Beginning to swing her hips towards brunette's fingers, simultaneously making thrusts in her, moving in time with each other. Desperately sits down on the brunette's fingers, without slowing down the pace in her. Kisses on the lips, catching her every moan; every heavy inhalation and exhalation; every subtle word that leaves her mouth.

The tremors became more intense, and the breathing became even more confused. The girls are breathing heavily into each other's lips. Clarke sticks out her tongue and slides it over the brunette's plump lips, sharply entering her mouth. She kisses passionately, getting ready to get a release. A little more, and the girls dissolve, reaching orgasm. Still breathing heavily. They smile.

\- "You are damn insatiable ..." the brunette grins, breathlessly.

\- "Studied from you..." Clarke grins and covers brunette lips with her own. - "It will never be enough for me ..."

\- "I know ..." the brunette whispers, hugs the blonde around the waist, and whispers into her hair. - "Me too…"

\- "I love you." says Clarke with seriousness, looking into the green opposite. Lexa smiles.

\- "Love you. More than anything else," she kisses the forehead and twines their hands together, fingering their fingers together, whispers: - "and I will love you - forever ..."

Clarke smiled and rested her head on the brunette's chest. She pulled brunette's hand to hers lips, and gently kissed it, never ceasing to admire how wedding rings noticeably sparkle on their fingers, giving one more confidence in the future, and in a happy future that will come very soon ...

Life is just beginning ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's the end, i hope you was enjoy and understandably, you can read my onther fic and i working on the new, thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and have enjoy


End file.
